<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"WENPOCALYPSE" by EvilAdmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743863">"WENPOCALYPSE"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin'>EvilAdmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphas Hannibal &amp; Matthew, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dog Death (sorry), First Meeting for Everyone, Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper before the plague hit, If you're looking for fluff you've come to the wrong place, M/M, No FBI, Non-Graphic Rape, Omegas Will &amp; Bev, Plot Twists, This is the apocalypse baby!, Wendigo, Wendigo Apocalypse, Will &amp; Bev become BFFs, apocalypse au, light a/b/o, threats of rape, zero fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wendigo apocalypse AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note:  In the wenpocalyptic world, most humans refer to wendigo as stags due to their antlers when they’re in wendigo form, and they typically call male wendigo bucks and female wendigo bambis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">PROLOGUE</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The devil was once the most favored of the host of angels serving the lord. But pride welled in his breast. He thought it unseemly for him to serve. The devil and his band of followers, who likewise suffered the sin of pride, were defeated in battle by the lord and his host, and were banished to the outermost depths of hell, never to know the presence of the lord or to look upon heaven again.  Smarting with his wounds but all the more swollen with pride, the devil cried out from the depths, ‘It is better to rule in hell than serve in heaven!’  The devil proclaimed what was lost in heaven would be gained on earth.  He said, ‘I will bide my time, and when the world is ripe for destruction, I will let loose a plague upon the earth that will bring about the destruction of God’s most favored creation:  Man.  This plague will infect these children of God, turning some of them into beasts, thereby making them my children.  They will be able to appear as men so they may walk among them, but these beasts will bring about all manner of destruction upon the earth.  They will crave human flesh.  They will kill, rape, plunder and pillage, subjugating mankind onto the brink of extinction.  I will call my children Wendigo, and as they conquer mankind, hell will reign over earth and become part of my dominion.  The only thing that will be remembered about God’s children is that they served as fodder for mine own.  Until then, I will watch and wait for the perfect time.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The devil has waited patiently . . . until now.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“WENPOCALYPSE”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>18 Months AWP (After Wendigo Plague) </em> </strong>
</p><p>Will Graham looked up from the lure he was working on at the sound of Buster’s growl.  “Tsst,” he said, quieting the dog when he noticed that all the dogs had their gazes fixed toward the front of the house with their ears pricked forward, listening intently.  He quickly shut off the desk lamp, plunging the room into relative darkness, and moved to the side of the window, pushing the blackout curtain aside a couple of inches and peering out into night, trying to see what had caught the dogs’ attention.  He hoped it was just a raccoon scavenging for food. </p><p>At first he saw nothing, but as his eyes adjusted he spotted shadows moving against the white backdrop of snow.  Concentrating on that area, it looked like there were multiple shadows moving toward the house from the direction of the woods.  Dammit, how the hell had anyone found this place when he lived out in the middle of nowhere?  It’s possible these were humans who had somehow stumbled across his place, but looking at the smoldering embers in the fireplace it was more likely that some wendigo wandering nearby had smelled the smoke and tracked it here.  Reports indicated that the wendigo had enhanced senses, but he had risked a fire because it was an especially cold night and he was trying to conserve his propane for cooking.  If these were humans, he might be able to get rid of them by offering them a few fish, as he had quite a few packed in snow outside.  But if they were wendigo, they would have no taste for fish. </p><p>Will let the curtain fall back into place and turned the desk lamp back on and threw another log on the fire.  If wendigo were coming for him, they would have the advantage in the dark and he needed to see what he was dealing with.  He quickly grabbed a handgun from his desk drawer and clicked off the safety, tucking it into his waistband.  He didn’t have to check the load; he kept it fully loaded at all times.  He grabbed a shotgun from beside his desk and backed away from the door, motioning the dogs to get behind him.  They stood alert but quiet, sensing the seriousness of the situation.  Placing the shotgun against his shoulder, he pointed it at the door and waited, trying to control the fear that had his heart racing and his hands shaking, making it difficult to hold the gun steady. </p><p>Several minutes passed and he was starting to question what he had seen out there.  Perhaps it had merely been shadows cast by the moon shining through tree branches moving in the wind.  The dogs could have just heard the wind howling. </p><p>He started to lower the shotgun, but then the dogs turned, looking toward the back door now, although some looked confused, dividing their attention between the front and the back, and that’s when Will realized that whoever was out there had merely been checking out all sides of the house looking for any way in and out, and he strongly suspected that he was about to be attacked from both the front and back of the house. </p><p>Will felt his fear escalate further as he backed up toward a wall where he could watch both the front and back doors, waiting to see which one they breached first.  He jumped at the sound of nails slowly scraping down the wood of the front door, and he swung the gun automatically in that direction, barely managing to keep himself from firing.  Definitely wendigo, and whoever was out there was taunting him.  Or possibly it was a test to see if he had a gun, to fray his nerves and see if he would fire off a shot.  He lessened the pressure on the trigger, willing himself to calm down and not fire blindly.  He had to keep a cool head and make every shot count if he was going to survive this.  A couple of the dogs were growling now, but Will didn’t shush them.  If there were only a couple of wendigo out there, he wanted them to know he had dogs.  Maybe they would think twice about attacking if they thought he had ferocious dogs in here with him. </p><p>The nails repeated the slow scrape down his door, and then the doorknob rattled. </p><p>“We know you’re in there, human” a male voice said tauntingly.  “We have you surrounded; there’s nowhere for you to go.  If you open the door, I promise to kill you quickly.  If you don’t open the door, I’ll eat parts of you while you’re still alive and make you watch.”   </p><p>Will fought against the panic that was trying to take hold of him and bit his tongue against the whine that tried to escape.  Although he was an omega, he had always prided himself on his ability to take care of himself.  Until the apocalypse happened, he had worked as a mechanic at a local garage and had provided for both himself and his dogs quite nicely.  He had never felt the need to rely on an alpha or anyone else.  He could handle this if he just remained calm. </p><p>Steeling his nerves he shouted out, “If you come in here, you may be biting off more than you can chew.” </p><p>Will heard a deep chuckle.  “Well, someone has a sense of humor.  It’ll almost be a shame to kill you.” </p><p>The back door was suddenly kicked in, startling Will, as he had been focused on the voice behind the front door, and he swung the shotgun in that direction in a panic, firing off a shot without really aiming.  It still managed to hit the creature in the shoulder, which only enraged it. </p><p>Will was horror-struck as he stared at the wendigo with wide, frightened eyes.  He had seen images of these creatures on news broadcasts at the beginning of the apocalypse before the networks went down, but he had never actually seen one in person before.  Seeing one in person—eyes blazing red with pain and hate, darkened skin, tall rack of antlers on their head, clawed hands—that was another thing entirely.  It was terrifying.  He snapped out of it when the dogs immediately attacked the creature—it and the two that came in right behind it—and he tightened the shotgun against his shoulder, sighting down the barrel to take another shot.  That's when the front door was kicked in, and now he had wendigo coming at him from two directions.  Since the dogs were keeping the three in the back busy, he swung the shotgun at the three coming in the front and fired at the one in the lead, who was probably the one that had been scratching on the door and taunting him.  The lead wendigo, who was a big buck, quickly ducked to the right upon seeing his intent, and the bullet disintegrated the face of the bambi that was right behind him.  The third wendigo was also a bambi, and her unearthly scream of rage at the death of her comrade had Will's flesh breaking out in goosebumps.  He tossed the empty shotgun aside and quickly pulled the pistol out of his waistband and shot her in the face as she charged him. </p><p>He was just turning the gun toward the big buck when he heard one of his dogs cry out in pain and automatically swung the gun in that direction to try and help them.  He saw two of his dogs lying lifeless on the ground, and his fear was replaced by rage.  He fired off two shots, taking a smaller buck down, before the big buck who had come in the front door took the opportunity of his distraction to tackle him to the ground.  The gun slipped from Will’s fingers when he hit the floor and he quickly tried to retrieve it, but the big buck was sitting on him now and had wrapped a long-fingered hand around his throat and was squeezing.  </p><p>Will clawed desperately at the hand, trying to pry those fingers off his throat, even as he felt the creatures long nails digging further into his flesh, cutting off his air.  When he couldn’t loosen the grip on his throat, he threw one hand out, desperately feeling around for the gun while he struggled to drawn in a breath of air.  He was already feeling lightheaded and knew he would lose consciousness soon and it would be all over.   </p><p>“I told you what would happen if you didn’t surrender yourself,” the big buck said, and Will could smell the earthy musk of alpha coming off him.  “Now, which part of you shall I eat first?” he said, looking Will over, red eyes burning into him like hot coals. </p><p>Will managed to turn his head a few inches and saw the gun lying just beyond his fingertips.  He could still hear the sounds of a couple of his dogs snarling and fighting for all they were worth, and it sounded like it was Winston and Harley.  He heard a sudden sharp yelp that cut off suddenly and he momentarily forgot about the gun while he tried to twist his head to see what was happening.  Then there was yipping that stopped suddenly with the crack of bone, and it was suddenly quiet, except for the sound of the big alpha breathing his foul breath in Will’s face, and Will knew that his dogs were most likely all dead. </p><p>Will was awash in guilt and despair.  His dogs were his family and he had failed to protect them.  He let his body go limp.  What did it matter now?  If his dogs were dead, even if he lived through this he couldn’t stand the thought of being all alone.  The dogs had made his isolated existence bearable, gave him something to live for during this wretched apocalypse.  Without them, what was the point in going on? </p><p>The two wendigo his dogs had been fighting came limping toward him and stood behind the big buck, looking down at him with hate-filled eyes. They were both covered in blood and bite marks.  One was the buck he had shot in the shoulder and the other was a bambi.  Will felt a sense of pride, despite the fact that he knew he was about to die.  Out of the six wendigo that had entered his home, three were dead and two were wounded.  Only the big alpha sitting on him remained unscathed.  Not too shabby for an omega and his band of unwanted strays.  But his chest tightened at how high the cost had been. </p><p><em>Don’t worry, guys, I’ll be joining you shortly</em>, he thought, readying himself to rejoin his dogs in the afterlife. </p><p>When Will had let his body go limp the buck had lessened the pressure on his throat.  Looking the big buck in the eyes, which wasn’t easy, Will said, “It’s poor manners to play with your food.  Just kill me and get it over with.” </p><p>The buck smiled, and it was a creepy sight.  “I bet you taste spicy, like that tongue of yours.  Maybe that’s what I’ll eat first,” he said,” squeezing Will’s throat so hard this time that the creature’s long nails pierced his skin. </p><p>Will couldn’t breathe and his vision was starting to darken.  He closed his eyes, not fighting it, preparing to join his dogs . . . and then everything suddenly went quiet and he could breathe again, and he frowned in confusion, wondering if he was already dead. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, the big buck was still there, staring at him, but there was a perplexed look on the creature’s face and the grip around his throat was gone.  The buck sniffed the hand that he had removed from around Will's throat and then touched one of the bloody nail tips to his tongue.  “You’re an omega,” he said with surprise. </p><p>“Who cares if he’s an omega, Neal?  Just kill him!” the bambi covered in bite marks screeched.  “Look what he did to us!” </p><p>Will panicked.  His blood had given away his status as an omega, despite the suppressants he took.  He had heard rumors about what wendigo did to omegas, and he was not going to let that happen to him.  He lunged sideways for the gun, catching the buck off guard.  His fingertips touched the gun’s handle and he struggled to get a grip on it, even as the buck was reaching for his wrist.  It was now or never. </p><p>Will managed to get his fingers around the gun’s handle, and then rather than trying to raise the gun and chance the buck grabbing his wrist and stopping him, he simply twisted his wrist so that the gun was aimed at the buck and pulled the trigger.  The bullet hit its mark and the buck fell backward.  Will desperately pushed and kicked at the body to get it off of him while the two remaining wendigo raced for the door to get away from him.  Will finally got the dead buck off him and ran after the two, not wanting them potentially alerting other wendigo to his whereabouts, but, as it turns out, they had both tried to get through the front door at the same time and their antlers had become entangled and they were stuck in the doorway trying to get untangled.  Will shot them both easily. </p><p>He lowered the smoking gun, and then braced himself as he turned around and looked at what he had always considered his safe place, his sanctuary, but what now looked like something out of a horror movie with blood and bodies everywhere.  He went and checked on his dogs, hoping beyond hope that maybe one of them had survived, but they had all given their lives in the fight to protect their family.  He sank to his knees, weeping, as he picked up little Buster and cradled him to his chest.  What was he supposed to do now?  He hadn’t minded being alone out here because he had had them for company.  He caught fish for all of them to eat and was going to plant a vegetable garden in the spring.  He could have survived as long as he knew that they needed him to take care of them.  But now that they were gone, he would be all alone.  Despite the fact he wasn’t that sociable, he couldn’t stand the thought of the empty weeks, months, and possibly years ahead of him with only his dark thoughts to keep him company.  He wouldn’t make it. </p><p>He looked at the gun still in his hand, then looked up at the ceiling.  “Is this what you wanted?” he called out to the heavens.  “Is this your grand design?”  Looking at the dogs again he was consumed in despair so deep and painful that it was crippling.  He pressed the gun under his chin, pointing it up into his brain.  “If this is your design, I don’t want any part of it” he said, closing his eyes as tears trailed down his cheeks.  He then took a deep breath, held it, and pulled the trigger. </p><p>The gun clicked on an empty chamber.  Will pulled the trigger a couple more times with the same result.  The gun was empty; he had fired all six bullets.  He started laughing then while tears continued to steam down his face. </p><p>“Nothing is ever easy.  Or maybe this is a sign that you’re not done with me after all,” he said, tossing the gun away.  The shock he was feeling was starting to wear off a bit and his survival instincts were trying to kick back in.  He knew he would have to leave here.  It was possible these six wendigo were traveling alone, but if they were part of a larger group, then their friends would come looking for them, and he wouldn’t survive another attack. </p><p>He went outside and found a large snow drift behind the house and hollowed it out and lined it with the dogs’ beds.  Then he carried them outside and lovingly situated them on their beds, and finally covered them with snow.  The ground was too frozen to try and dig graves so this was the best he could do for his friends.  If the wendigo virus was cured soon, maybe he would be back home before the snow melted and could give them all proper burials once the ground softened. </p><p>Yeah, and maybe the wendigo would turn vegetarian.  His gut was telling him that this apocalypse wasn’t ending anytime soon, and unfortunately his gut was rarely wrong. </p><p>He drug the wendigo bodies out next, away from the house, but these he just piled on top of each other and doused with charcoal lighter fluid. </p><p>After that was done, he went back inside and started cleaning up the house, scrubbing the blood off everything.  When he hopefully came back here someday, he wanted everything to be clean.  He didn’t want any reminders of what had happened here this day.   </p><p>Once the place was cleaned to his satisfaction, he packed a few belongings.  He had heard on the radio that the army had set up an outpost slash survivor settlement in Baltimore at Johns Hopkins University, and they were encouraging humans to join them there.  He didn’t like the idea of living with a lot of other people, but he knew he couldn’t survive on his own either.  This attack had proven that. </p><p>Giving his house one final look, he turned off the lights and loaded his few belongings in his car.  Just before he left he threw a match on the wendigo bodies and watched them burn for several seconds, feeling surreal about what had just happened.  He was still suffering the effects of shock and felt fatigue trying to take hold of him and pull him down, and had to force himself to move.  The sun was just starting to rise as he got into his car and drove off.  He glanced back at his home in the rearview mirror one last time, wondering if he would ever see it again.   </p><p>
  
</p><p>Two hours later several vehicles pulled up in front of Will’s home, and the people inside quickly exited the vehicles and surrounded the house while two of them transformed into wendigo form and entered through the front door after noticing the lock had been broken. </p><p>A tall man with an aristocratic bearing got out of one of the cars and looked around the property curiously.  Despite the fact that the world was falling apart, this man was dressed impeccably in dark wool slacks in muted plaid, a black wool coat, and black leather gloves.  “You’re sure this is where Neal’s group went?” he asked in a cultured European voice to no one in particular, knowing he would get an answer.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” a beta man who always seemed to follow him around answered.  Franklyn—that was his name.  “They reported smelling smoke coming from this direction and said they were going to check it out.” </p><p>“How many went?” he asked. </p><p>“Six, sir.” </p><p>“Hmm.” </p><p>One of the wendigo came out of the house then and said, “No one’s here, sir.” </p><p>Hannibal Lecter turned in a slow circle, eyes noticing everything.  It really was quite lovely out here.  He spotted a trail of trampled snow containing multiple footprints coming from a wooded area that probably belonged to his people.  They would have approached on foot as a vehicle would have alerted the occupants of the house to their approach. </p><p>One of the men who had circled the house approached him and said, “Sir, I think you should see this,” pointing toward the side of the house.   </p><p>Hannibal followed him and spotted a large blackened area standing out prominently against the white snow where it looked like something had been burned recently, small wisps of smoke still curling from the spot.  Even before he got there he could see antlers sticking up out of the ash, and he immediately suspected that he had found his missing people.  He picked up a long stick he spotted along the way, and when he reached the edge of the burnt area he moved the antlered skulls aside and counted. </p><p>"Six skulls.  You said six of our people went to check this house out?” he asked Franklyn, who was trailing after him like a lost puppy. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“Then apparently whoever lives here managed to kill them all while they were in wendigo form,” he said, tossing the stick aside and looking thoughtful. </p><p>He headed for the house.  He wanted to know what they were dealing with. </p><p>After telling Franklyn to stay put when he tried to follow him inside, Hannibal walked up the wooden stairs and entered the quaint house.  Looking around it was a bit rustic and shabby, but it was also extremely tidy.  He could smell faint traces of blood mixed in with the scent of cleaning products, gun powder … and dogs, if he wasn’t mistaken. </p><p>He explored each room, looking at everything.  He peered in the neatly organized drawers, checked the closet, the refrigerator, and finally the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.  The clothing and toiletries he found suggested that a lone male lived here.  But how could a single human have fought off six of his people in wendigo form?  Even if the man had a gun, one of them should have been able to get to him and take him down. </p><p>He stood in the bathroom, frowning as he tried to envision what happened, but was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught a faint scent that he followed to the clothes hamper.  Removing a soiled t-shirt from the top of the hamper, he noticed it had a few drops of blood on the collar.  He held it under his nose and picked up the faint scent of omega mixed in with the sour odor of sweat and fear.  So the male living here was an omega?  This had just become even more intriguing.  Male omegas were extremely rare, not to mention the fact that omegas were typically not solitary creatures.  They craved the company and protection of others, especially now.  If a lone omega had gone up against six of his wendigo, he most definitely should not have been able to overpower them, even if he had dogs helping him.  This was most perplexing. </p><p>Hannibal walked back outside, his thoughts on this singularly unique omega thinking it was a pity he hadn’t gotten to meet him. </p><p>“Tire tracks indicate there was a vehicle here that is gone now,” Randall Tier, his best tracker, reported.  “Looks like whoever it was headed east.” </p><p>Hannibal nodded.  Yes, that made sense.  It would explain the half empty drawers, the space in the closet with several empty hangers, the lack of a toothbrush in the bathroom—apparently the omega had fled after the altercation, yet had been calm enough to dispose of the bodies first and clean up.  What a truly remarkable boy.  He would have been quite the prize.  Pity. </p><p>“Let’s head out,” Hannibal said, trying to put thoughts of the omega aside but finding it difficult.  </p><p>“Where to?” Franklyn asked eagerly, standing much too close. </p><p>“Due east toward Baltimore, I think,” Hannibal said thoughtfully.  “The hunting should be good there.” </p><p>And since it appeared the omega was also headed east, if they just happened to cross paths with him along the way, even better, he thought. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the wonderful support and comments on the first chapter!  Now, here’s another chapter to help get you all through hump day!  :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>After the devil unleashed his virus, it spread quickly to the four corners of the planet, turning nearly a third of the world’s population into his wendigo children and leaving the rest as their food.  But the devil’s cunning knew no bounds.  He knew that the initial carnage and resulting death count would be high, and, as such, both sides would be desperate to replenish their numbers.  And, so, in order to escalate animosity between the two sides and speed up mankind’s destruction, he designed the virus so that it would leave wendigo alphas potent, but render wendigo betas and omegas sterile.  Therefore, if his wendigo children wanted to procreate, the alphas would have to plant their seed in the bellies of human omegas and betas while their wendigo mates seethed with impotent rage.  The devil thought his plan over and smiled, knowing it was good.   </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Six months after Will fled Wolf Trap … </em> </strong>
</p><p>Four black Humvees moved swiftly through the streets of Baltimore in tight formation, a gunner riding atop two of them in a sling seat, swinging their .50 caliber machine guns restlessly from side to side as a warning against attack.  Anyone who dared come at them aggressively, whether they appeared to be wendigo or not, would be gunned down.  It was the only way to survive in the new world. </p><p>The front of the lead car was fitted with a metal cowcatcher that easily plowed through the litter filled streets and pushed through any minor barriers placed in their path.  For any larger obstacles blocking their way, the bazooka the lead gunner kept within reach would take care of it. </p><p>The soldiers riding inside each vehicle were alert but quiet.  The devastation inflicted on the once beautiful city of Baltimore was always a sobering sight no matter how many times they had seen it.  Each block they passed was the same as the one before:  buildings with their windows boarded up, vehicles abandoned with doors left open and windshields smashed, graffiti covering just about everything, and homemade barricades designed from all manner of materials delineating boundaries and protecting people’s ‘turf.’  Then there were the people openly carrying weapons who quickly scurried away into the shadows like rats at their approach, watching them with suspicious eyes until they were well past.  It was better to err on the side of caution these days.  Too many humans had lost their lives to stags appearing among them in human form on the hunt, looking to lure unsuspecting prey off on their own and catch them unaware.  For that reason alone, the war against the wendigo was going poorly.  It’s hard to fight an enemy who can look like everyone else and walk among you. </p><p>“Yo, two o’clock!” the soldier in the front passenger side of the lead car called out, and all heads swung right.  Will Graham, the only civilian in the convoy, looked with the others at what remained of the Baltimore National Aquarium.  They had heard that a large number of humans had taken up residence in the aquarium, claiming it as their own, and had barricaded themselves inside the building, surviving by eating the aquarium fish, which hadn’t been a bad plan actually.  But disturbing rumors had been circulating that an exceptionally large number of wendigo in Baltimore had been staging organized attacks on humans.  Word was that this group somehow found out about the people in the aquarium and had set fire to the place and then just waited outside until the fire and smoke drove the humans out of the building and into their waiting arms.   It would appear that the rumors were true as they gazed at the still smoldering pile of broken glass and rubble, all that was left of the once popular tourist attraction.  </p><p>The anger from the soldiers was palatable as they seethed at yet further destruction done by the stags to the city, as well as more human lives lost, and Will cringed back into his seat as he was bombarded by the onslaught of their emotions.  His eyes were starting to burn from the thick, smoky haze in the air, and the headache he had had since this morning throbbed with renewed vigor.  Closing his eyes, he massaged his temples, telling himself over and over that they were nearly home. </p><p>“Heads up!” the driver called out a couple of minutes later, and Will looked up to see all eyes locked on a large group of gang members up ahead on the left.  This particular gang was easily identifiable by the camo t-shirts the members wore that proclaimed “It’s Hunting Season!” with a picture of a dead stag on it.  Various factions of this gang had been popping up all over the city and were frequently seen prowling the streets in large numbers and heavily armed.  The machine gunners had automatically trained their weapons on them, but the gang’s attention was focused on something else, something on the ground that they were kicking and hitting with baseball bats, crowbars, and other weapons with a frenzied glee.  As the cars passed the gang, they spotted the antlers of a wendigo between the many legs surrounding it, and the soldiers nodded, making sounds of approval.  A dead wendigo meant one less that they had to deal with.   </p><p>A few blocks later the gunner banged on the roof of their car and called down, “Stag at ten o’clock attacking some poor civie!”   </p><p>Since the machine gunner couldn’t fire without killing them both, one of the soldiers would need to take out the stag. </p><p>“I got this one,” the man sitting next to Will called up to the machine gunner.  He lowered the window halfway and set the rifle muzzle on the glass between the protective bars to line up his shot.  Will covered his ears to muffle the crack of gunfire in the enclosed space. </p><p>“Boo-yah!  Head shot!  That’s what I’m talking about!” the shooter said, while the others made caveman-like shouts and grunts of praise. </p><p>The cars didn’t even slow down to check on the civilian.  It was too dangerous to stop in areas with tall buildings on either side of the road.  It was too easy to get boxed in.  They had done that once and had been swarmed from all sides by humans hoping they had food in the vehicles.  Never again.  They had taken out the stag; that was the best they could do. </p><p>Will glanced out the back window and sighed.  It looked like the human was already dead anyway.  So that was one more dead human and one more dead wendigo.  They never seemed to make any headway in this war.  He shook his head but immediately regretted it as the pain increased in his skull. </p><p>Finally, the sprawling campus of Johns Hopkins University came into view in the distance, the 10 foot tall chain-link fence topped by razor wire and the armed guards at the gate making it look more like a prison facility than an army camp and survivor settlement, currently home to 517 soldiers and 653 civilians.  Everyone inside the vehicles began to immediately relax at the sight of their ‘home’.  They had made it back without incident and they had brought back food, so it had been a good trip.   </p><p>“At last,” Will mumbled as he continued to massage his throbbing temples in the hope of some relief. </p><p>“What’d you say, grease monkey?” the soldier in the front passenger seat asked a bit aggressively, turning around in the front seat to look at him. </p><p>“Nothing,” Will mumbled, ducking his head and staring at his hands to avoid eye contact with the soldier while sinking further back into his seat.  He couldn’t wait to get out of the car and away from these soldiers he had been forced to spend the day with in their unending search for food.   </p><p>“Fucking freak,” he heard the man mutter underneath his breath as he turned back around. </p><p>“You got that right,” the driver added, looking at Will in the rear-view mirror. </p><p>Will knew that his antisocial behavior hadn’t made him popular with most people living at Johns Hopkins.  His mechanical skills, on the other hand, had endeared him to the military brass who understood that their survival hinged on keeping their vehicles running.  In addition, Will had suggested a few unconventional places to look for food that nobody else had thought of that had struck gold.  Case in point, today’s successful venture. </p><p>Will had remembered a lake his dad used to take him to as a child to fish and had made the suggestion to the military brass that they might want to check it out since it was in a remote location that not too many people knew about.  Will’s mild headache had started this morning when the General had informed him that he needed to accompany the soldiers to the lake in case they had trouble finding it.  Normally he would have enjoyed a fishing expedition, but not this one.  His headache had continued to escalate throughout the day to near migraine proportions from being in uncomfortably close proximity with these soldiers for nearly six hours while being forced to breathe in their alpha scents and listen in on their loud, often crude and graphic descriptions of their two favorite subjects:  their latest wendigo kills and their latest sexual exploits, neither of which he had really wanted to hear about.  He had had to bite his tongue several times at their often derogatory and degrading comments regarding omegas.  The soldiers had no idea that they were traveling with an omega, and he wanted to keep it that way. </p><p>Will gave a sigh of relief as the convoy was waved through the front gate of Johns Hopkins by armed soldiers, and he exited the vehicle just as soon as it stopped, walking away quickly from the group.  He would leave it to them to unload their catch since he was the reason they had found food today in the first place.  He took in deep breaths of air to clear out the musky smell of alpha that seemed to be clogging his sinuses and saturating his lungs, and felt his headache immediately begin to ease slightly, along with the tension that had him tightly coiled. </p><p>It was times like this that he missed his home in Wolf Trap the most with its quiet woods and peaceful solitude.  His desire to go back there was a constant physical ache.  But he knew he couldn’t return, not until the wendigo were either cured or eliminated.  These days when he needed solitude, he headed for the relative quiet of his shared dorm room.  He had wanted a room to himself, but that wasn’t an option here.  Fortunately, he had hit it off with another new arrival on his first day and they had asked to be housed together.  In fact, he needed to check in with her first as Bev always worried about him whenever he left the settlement. </p><p>He changed direction and headed for the medical building so he could let her know he was back; then he would head back to their room in the dorm building, pop a few aspirin, and lie down for a bit to give the aspirin a chance to work. </p><p>Johns Hopkins University—or “The Hop” as the army had nicknamed it—was 140 acres of what had essentially been a self-contained community for students and teachers.  The campus had classrooms, dormitories, gymnasiums, cafeterias, libraries, meeting rooms, showers, a medical facility—you name it—all in a compact space.  It was the perfect place for the army to come in and set up a settlement for the shell-shocked survivors of the apocalypse living in the Baltimore area who needed protection from people who had once been their friends, neighbors, and even family members, but who had transformed practically overnight into hordes of flesh-eating wendigo who were likewise always on the hunt for food. </p><p>The army had sectioned off around six acres (roughly the size of four city blocks), which was only a relatively small portion of the campus, but within that space they had dorm buildings for living quarters, a cafeteria for dining, a gymnasium, a library, and an administration building that the army brass had commandeered and turned into their headquarters and personal living space. It was the perfect location really to contain this number of people in a limited space that could be properly guarded and defended if need be.  Any larger and the guards patrolling the grounds would be stretched too thin, allowing weak spots for the wendigo to breach. </p><p>While the once picturesque University had previously been landscaped to artistic perfection, the grass was now overgrown, trampled, and marred by deep tire tracks.  Large open tents had been set up around the perimeter so officers could be sheltered from the elements while they put the enlisted men through their daily drills and so guards on patrol could find some respite from the elements if the weather turned nasty. </p><p>Although The Hop was open to all humans, Will was surprised by how many people had opted to stay put, unwilling to abandon their homes and their possessions.  Or perhaps they were just afraid of being under the military’s control.   Whatever the reason, they were out there on their own, hunting for food and being hunted as food.  It was the new circle of life.  Humans were no longer at the top of the food chain as the wendigo now shared that top spot as their equals, a constant struggle for dominance and survival. </p><p>In the six months that Will had been here, he saw no signs that the humans were winning this war.  Nor had he heard any rumors about a cure being close to completion.  Although he had been hopeful he would be able to return to Wolf Trap in time, he sadly wondered if he was destined to live out the rest of his life here in this noisy, crowded place. </p><p> </p><p>“Will, you’re back!” Beverly Katz said, looking up from the body she was currently working on and giving him a warm smile.  “So, how was your trip?  Did you bring us back something good to eat?”</p><p>Bev had been chief medical examiner for the state of Maryland before all this happened.  The army had immediately put her to work examining wendigo bodies, looking for any weaknesses they could exploit.  She was also working on trying to develop a vaccine to either cure the stags or wipe them out, the army didn’t really care which. </p><p>“How does fresh fish sound?” he said, smiling. </p><p>“Seriously?” she said excitedly.  “Oh, god!  We haven’t had fresh meat in . . . well, forever!  I’m drooling already.” </p><p>“Well, we brought back plenty.  We went to that place I told you about that I remembered going to with my dad when I was a kid called Centennial Lake, which is only an hour drive from here.  It’s a man-made lake that was created by damming the Centennial Branch of the Little Patuxent River.  It’s off the beaten path, but it was a popular fishing site with the locals, so the fishery always kept it well stocked with trout and bass.  And there was an overabundance of fish in the lake, so it looks like we’re the first ones to find it.  That means as long as we’re careful and don’t overfish it, it should be able to provide us with fresh fish indefinitely.  We’re all going to eat good tonight.”  </p><p>“Well that is definitely good news,” she said, smiling. </p><p>“So, what do you have here?” he asked, walking around the steel table and looking down at the body. </p><p>“A couple of stags tried to enter the compound in human form after you left.” </p><p>“Yeah?  What happened?” </p><p>“A man and a woman approached the front gate asking to be let in.  Security didn’t recognize them so they took their picture with the digital camera using the flash and their eyes glowed red in the picture, as we now know wendigo eyes do when the flash hits them.  The guards tried to capture the pair alive, as I’ve told them repeatedly that live specimens will give me much more valuable data than dead ones, but the pair transformed and put up a fight, which meant the guards were joined by a few of their trigger-happy fellow soldiers, and by the time they were done, both stags had so many bullet holes in them that their bodies are practically useless,” she said, waving her hand with disgust at the bullet riddled body she had been examining. </p><p>“But none of our people got hurt?” </p><p>“Just a few antler cuts and some bruises; nothing serious.” </p><p>Will observed his friend.  There seemed to be something else going on, he could feel it.  There was a slight stiffness in the way she was moving that wasn’t usually there.  “So . . . did anything else happen while I was gone?” he probed.</p><p>She looked at him for a few seconds and then her body seemed to slump.  “I never could hide anything from you.” </p><p>“Tell me,” he said, moving closer and rubbing her back, offering omega support. </p><p>“After the bodies were dropped off here, I was conducting my examination . . . and Lieutenant Brown decided to pay me a visit.” </p><p>“Oh?” Will said, his tension instantly returning.  “What happened?” </p><p>“I didn’t even hear the sonofabitch come in.  He moves like a fucking cat.  He comes up right behind me while I’m bent over one of the stags and presses up against me, pretending to look over my shoulder as if to examine the body.  I was literally stuck between him and the table.  And that was not a gun in his pocket that was pressed up against my backside, let me tell you.  I asked him to back off and he just laughed, but then he put his hands on my shoulders and I got the feeling he was getting ready to shove me down over the table—I mean, right over the fucking body!  I was just reaching for the knife strapped to my thigh when Jimmy walked in, and then Brown backed off, acting like nothing was wrong.  But I was really scared.  I catch him watching me all the time, which is getting really creepy.  I mean, I don’t get it.  He’s good looking, built like a brick shithouse, and is in a position of power, so I know there are omegas and betas in this camp who would be open to his advances, so I don’t know why the hell he keeps sniffing around me when I’ve made it clear I’m not interested in him.” </p><p>“He’s that type; he likes a challenge.  Apparently me pretending to be your boyfriend isn’t dissuading him.” </p><p>“Not in the least.  I have a feeling he’s just biding his time waiting for the right moment to make his move.  I hate it when General Schaeffer and Major Lewis are away and leave him in charge.” </p><p>“Where did they go?” Will asked. </p><p>“They left a couple hours after you did with two hundred soldiers.  Someone tipped them off about a big wendigo camp about five miles from here and they thought it might be that big group that’s been staging the organized attacks, so they headed out there to wipe them out.  Brown’s always much bolder when they’re away.  But it’s not just him.  You hear about Marissa Schurr?”</p><p>“No.  What about Marissa?” </p><p>“She was grabbed from behind last night and forced into a dark basement and raped by a couple of men.  She didn’t see who they were.  All she could say for sure was that she could tell they were alphas from their scent.  But that’s the third sexual assault in the last month.  If you look around camp you can see that omegas and female betas are traveling in packs now and avoiding the military personnel, who are, of course, 95% alpha.  They’re afraid to go anywhere alone.  I hate to say this, but I wish we had a good old-fashioned whore house set up here to help diffuse some of the more aggressive alphas like Brown.  I’m seriously afraid at this point that I could be next.  Brown’s getting more and more aggressive, and he’s not taking no for an answer.  You can feel the tension in this place rising every day.  You can’t put 500 testosterone-riddled army alphas in an enclosed space with 600 civilians, of which only 390 are omegas and female betas, and then add on top of that the food shortage and the stress of wendigos constantly trying to infiltrate our camp, and not expect things to start boiling over.  And eventually the stags are going to figure out a way to infiltrate this place.  I don’t want to even think what will happen when they do.” </p><p>“Listen, Bev, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now.  I think we should leave this place and go off on our own.  You’re right, it’s becoming dangerous here.  The General is barely holding things together.” </p><p>“But what about my research?  Finding a cure to counteract the wendigo virus may be the only hope mankind has of surviving.” </p><p>“Jimmy can take over your research here.  He’s qualified; plus he’s older and a beta, so no one is going to mess with him.  We’ll see if we can’t set you up with a lab someplace else to continue your work.  I worry about you whenever I’m away, and although people here think I’m a beta, thanks to you sharing your suppressants with me, I’m concerned I’ll eventually be found out and end up with a target on my back as well.” </p><p>Bev sighed.  “Maybe you’re right.  My work here is important, but it’s hard to concentrate when I’m constantly looking over my shoulder.  It just feels like this place is a powder keg ready to blow, and the General is not doing anything to try and diffuse it.” </p><p>Will nodded.  “Okay, then it’s settled.  Tomorrow morning we’ll throw a few things in the back of my car and just say that we’re going out looking for some medical supplies you need for your experiments, and just keep going.  Maybe we can find a nice community of civilians to join.  You have medical knowledge and I have mechanical skills, so that should open doors for us.” </p><p>“I sort of hate abandoning this place, but I admit it’ll be a relief to get out of here.” </p><p>“Okay, tonight we’ll relax and have a nice fish dinner, and then tomorrow we’ll leave first thing in the morning.” </p><p>Will felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  He had been having this premonition for the past two weeks that something bad was coming, and it had been growing stronger every day.  “Oh, you said you were going to get a refill on the suppressants.  How many did you get?”</p><p>“None,” she said frowning. </p><p>“None?  Why not?  We’re almost out.” </p><p>“I went to the campus clinic and saw that new doctor that’s in charge now, Dr. Lecter—the one who showed up at The Hop two weeks ago and then took over for Dr. Sutcliffe after he had that heart attack and died unexpectantly in his sleep a couple of days ago.” </p><p>“Yeah.  And what did Dr. Lecter say?” Will asked. </p><p>“So I asked him for a refill, and he says he needs to give me a thorough exam first because Dr. Sutcliffe’s records were a bit incomplete in certain areas.  So after going through a full examination, he pronounces me healthy, but then says he’s sorry but he’s just been instructed not to hand out any more suppressants and that he was told there would be an announcement this evening explaining things.  I mean, why the hell didn’t he tell me that before I agreed to the examination?” </p><p>“Shoot, they’re probably running low, which means one of the first things we’ll have to do when we leave here is find some on our own.  That could take days, if not weeks if luck’s not with us.  How many do we have left?” </p><p>“About five days’ worth.”   </p><p>The only reason Will had been able to hide his status as an omega here at The Hop was because Bev had found out he was an omega sharing a room with him, and after he had run out of his own suppressants, she started sharing hers with him to help him keep his secret.  Since Dr. Sutcliffe wasn’t really concerned with recordkeeping, he never picked up on the fact that Bev was coming more frequently for refills than she should be. </p><p>“Five days’ worth is not a lot,” Will said.  “Okay, so after the announcement tonight, if they say they’re running low on suppressants, you and I will immediately volunteer to go out and look for some.  It’ll be the perfect cover for us leaving together.  If there’s some other reason they’re withholding the suppressants, you can still say you’re running low on certain supplies and need to make a medical supply run, and I’ll volunteer to go with you.  If they send soldiers with us, we’ll just have to give them the slip.” </p><p>She nodded.  “Okay, we’ll play it by ear, see what they say at the meeting tonight.  Who knows, maybe the military recognizes what’s happening and actually has a plan to diffuse some of the tension in this place.” </p><p>As it turns out Bev was right, just not in any way she could have possibly foreseen. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter Will runs into Hannibal, and let’s just say this first meeting is under highly unusual circumstances.  ;)   See you next week! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Bev, Will decided to head off to the showers.  The July weather was hot and muggy, plus he knew he was a bit fragrant after spending the morning fishing.  If they were leaving first thing in the morning, he wanted to be clean.  Lord only knew when they’d have access to a shower next. </p><p>The showers on the Johns Hopkins University campus were communal showers located in the basement of each dorm building.  There were no windows located in the basement, and Will always felt a bit claustrophobic whenever he went down there.  It had probably been designed that way to ensure student privacy, but he still hated it. </p><p>Two shower rooms were provided in each building—one for alphas and male betas, and then one for female betas and omegas.  Since Will was pretending to be a male beta, that meant he had to use the shower reserved for alphas and male betas to keep up appearances, and he hated it.  Even though the showers were designed with individual stalls that had plastic shower curtains for privacy, it wasn’t much protection from prying eyes, and he’d had the feeling of eyes watching him a lot lately.  Speaking of which, as he made his way down the dimly lit basement hallway toward the showers, he had the sudden, uneasy feeling of being watched, but when he turned around, he didn’t see anyone.  Still, he decided he’d just make this a quick shower:  get in, soap up, rinse, and get out. </p><p>He entered the dungeon-like shower room, footsteps echoing off the tiled walls, and stopped, listening for the sound of running water or any other indication that someone was already in here.  He felt himself relax when all he heard was the steady drip from one of the leaky showerheads.  The most popular shower times tended to be first thing in the morning and around bedtime, so he always tried to shower mid-day to increase his chances of privacy. </p><p>Despite knowing it would be dangerous for him and Bev to head out on their own, it felt like it would be more dangerous to stay here.  The feeling he’d been having that something bad was coming seemed to be especially strong today, and he suddenly wished that they could leave right now.   </p><p>He quickly stripped and got into one of the stalls, and then lathered up under the running water while making a list of things he needed to pack in his head.  He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to the shower room opening and closing, and he froze, heart pounding in his chest.  It was just someone else looking to take a cool afternoon shower in this summer heat is all, he told himself.  There was no need to panic.  Nonetheless, he started to quickly rinse the soap out of his hair. </p><p>And then the lights went out. </p><p>Before he could react, the shower curtain was ripped aside and at least two sets of hands were grabbing him and pulling him out of his stall, trying to force him to the ground.  Will fought with everything he had but ended up being shoved to the ground hard and having his face smashed against the tile floor.  He felt his lip split and tasted blood, and then all of a sudden the hands holding him froze, and he could hear them sniffing the air.  Shit, his split lip meant that they could smell his blood! </p><p>The way suppressants work is they keep estrogen levels from spiking and sending an omega into heat.  They also have a built-in neutralizer that nulls the scent of their sweat and mating glands.  It does not, however, neutralize the scent of their blood.  The smell of his blood would give away his status as an omega.  He knew at once that this was the case when his assailants’ alpha scents spiked and the air was permeated with the musk of their increased excitement.  He heard gleeful laughing and high-fiving now from at least three men. </p><p>“Well, isn’t this is a nice surprise,” an alpha that was sitting on his back, pinning him to the ground whispered huskily right behind his ear, digging his fingers into his bare shoulder.  “It appears you’ve been holding out on us, Graham.” </p><p>“Yeah, I always thought that ass was too fine to belong to a beta,” a second one added, reaching out and grabbing one of his ass cheeks and giving it a good squeeze, making Will squeak in indignation.  </p><p>Will’s gut clenched when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and he tried to get up but the other two alphas were on either side of him holding onto his arms, keeping him effectively pinned down.  The only thing that saved him from being gang raped right then and there was the fact that his body was wet and still slightly soapy, which made his skin slippery.  With all his might he twisted his body sharply to the right, unseating the alpha on his back and managing to pull one arm free.  He was on his back now and kicked out blindly, connecting with what felt like someone’s chest.  He pulled his slippery arm free from the third alpha and stood up and started to run for the door, which fortunately had a lit “Exit” sign above it that he could see.  He thought he was going to make it when a hand grabbed his ankle.  He nearly went down, but the hand could find no purchase on his wet skin and he pulled it free. </p><p>Will jerked open the door and flew out in a blind panic, not caring that he was naked, just needing to get away from these men and reach the safety of his and Bev’s room three flights up.  He ran down the hallway and turned the corner sharply, only to slam into a man he had only seen in passing.  It was the new campus doctor, Dr. Lecter.  Will had instinctively wrapped his arms around the man in order to keep from falling backward, but he was now highly conscious of the fact that he was naked and plastered up against a man who was most definitely an alpha—an alpha who currently had his hands on his bare waist trying to steady him.  Being this close the doctor’s alpha scent was potent, even masked by the rich-smelling cologne he was wearing.  It was a strange scent, powerful and a bit unsettling, kind of like earth mixed with burnt gunpowder.  He felt his knees grow slightly weak from the scent despite his suppressants and quickly untangled himself from the doctor, blushing a deep red in embarrassment and mumbling “Sorry” as he stared at the man’s tie, unable to meet his eyes.  But then his head snapped up and his panic returned when he heard the sound of pursuit.  “Sorry,” he said again, a little breathlessly, and took off running for the stairs just as fast as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Hannibal Lecter had been walking down the hallway and couldn’t have been more surprised when a very wet and very naked man slammed into him, excused himself with a breathless ‘Sorry’ and ran off.  Looking down, he frowned with annoyance as his immaculate suit was now wet and soapy.  Mere seconds later three alphas, who had the scent of excitement and arousal about them, barreled around the corner and barely missed slamming into him as well as they ran past him, barely sparing him a glance. </p><p>Frowning at such rude behavior, Dr. Lecter pulled out his pocket handkerchief and was dabbing at the front of his suit when he froze, picking up another scent that was almost covered up by the strong smell of the lye soap used here at the university.  He sniffed a small spot of blood now staining his lapel and his nostrils flared.  The naked man was an omega, he realized, with no small amount of surprise.  A male omega.  Male omegas were exceedingly rare, making up only about 12% of omegas overall, so it was easy enough for him to remember where he had smelled this particular omega’s scent before. </p><p>Hannibal felt his excitement grow as he realized his luck.  He had found the male omega who had taken out six of his wendigo.  He also realized why the man was running down the hall in an unclothed condition, and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to follow them and snap all three of the alphas’ unworthy necks.  He took deep breaths in order to calm his mind, which was screaming at him to join the chase and kill these other alphas.  He had infiltrated this settlement in order to make preparations for his wendigo to take it down—the alphas and betas to be added to their larder, and the omegas destined to be breeding vessels for his people—so he could not allow an emotional response to potentially expose him now, not when his plans were just about to unfold.  He could only hope that the omega managed to elude the alphas on his own.  He touched his tongue to the blood, tasting it.  He grimaced at the bitter taste of chemicals and lye tainting the omega’s blood, but underneath all that was something sweet and tantalizing nonetheless. </p><p>He tried to move on, but the image of dark curls, frightened blue-green eyes, and pale skin flushed with embarrassment had his blood heating, so he turned back around and headed in the direction the four had gone.  If the alphas did manage to catch the omega, perhaps he could use his position as the doctor to intercede.  Whatever happened, he vowed that these three alphas would die very slowly if they touched this particular prize.  </p><p> </p><p>Will was panting with exertion by the time he ran up three flights of stairs to the small dorm room he shared with Bev.  He went in quickly and slammed and locked the door behind him, pulling a small chest in front of it for good measure.  He yanked open the bottom drawer of the small chest and found his gun hidden away at the bottom underneath his t-shirts.  He stood there then, shaking all over, gun pointed at the door while his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.  After five long, tense minutes he realized they weren’t coming.  Attacking him anonymously in a dark, empty shower was one thing, but they must have realized that attacking him where they might be seen and identified would be too risky.  Still, that had been way too close.  And now three alphas knew his status.  Oh, and probably that new doctor he nearly ran over as well.  Thank god he and Bev were leaving.  He touched his lip and winced.  It was swollen and tender but the bleeding seemed to have stopped.  He grabbed a clean t-shirt out of the drawer and wiped off his wet body and got dressed, but the shivering didn’t subside.  He wrapped himself up in a blanket to give himself a small measure of comfort, and then just got on the bed and huddled in the corner, staring at the door and clutching his gun.  He didn’t want to wait to leave, he wanted to leave this place right this second.  But it would be better to wait till morning, especially considering how upset he was right now.   </p><p>His heart leapt into his throat when the doorknob rattled, and he was just raising the gun to the door when he heard a familiar voice. </p><p>“Hey Will, you in there?  The door’s locked,” Bev shouted through the door. </p><p>Laying the gun on the bed, he moved to the door and shoved the chest out of the way, unlocked the door and ushered her in quickly, locking the door behind her and shoving the chest back against it. </p><p>“Will, what’s wrong with—“  She froze when she saw his face.  “What happened?  Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?  And why is your lip swollen?”</p><p>“I had a little unexpected company when I went to take a shower,” he said, sitting back on the bed and pulling the blanket back around him. </p><p>“Oh my god!” she said, kneeling in front of him, taking one of his hands, which was icy.  “Are you okay?  I mean, they didn’t …” </p><p>“No, it didn’t get quite that far.  But I split my lip in the struggle and they know I’m an omega now.” </p><p>“Who was it!?” she asked angrily.  “I swear to god I will hunt them down and castrate them!” </p><p>“I don’t know.  They came in while I was in a shower stall and turned off the lights and I couldn’t see them.  One of the voices did sound familiar though.  I would know their scent if I ran into them.  I just want to get the hell out of this place.  You all packed?” </p><p>“It won’t take me long.  Listen, Will, we can leave tonight, right now if you want.” </p><p>“It’ll look suspicious if we try and leave the camp before morning.  If they suspect we’re planning to leave and not come back, I don’t think the General will let us go.  The work we do here is too valuable.  We’ll only get one chance at leaving.  Best to act like we’re going along with the program and then tell them we’re going out looking for supplies or suppressants in the morning like we planned.” </p><p>She nodded.  “Okay.  I came up here to find you because they’re spreading the word that there’s to be an announcement, so Dr. Lecter was right about that.  It’s supposed to be starting soon.  There was some excitement in the camp earlier today when the General’s group returned from checking out the tip on that wendigo camp, so it’s probably an update about that.  Let’s just go hear what the brass has to say, and then tomorrow morning we are outta here.” </p><p>Will nodded.  That sounded good to him. </p><p> </p><p>Due to the large number of people, the meeting was held outside on the campus grounds, and Will noticed right away that only the civilians were in attendance.  Whatever was going to be announced, the soldiers must have already been apprised of it.  The weather was a humid 92 degrees, which wasn’t helping people’s moods.  Will could smell the anxiety coming from the bodies around him wondering what this was about, whether they were about to get bad news.  Nowadays the news usually fell into two categories:  bad or worse. </p><p>Will and Bev exchanged surprised looks when they saw Lieutenant Brown and a couple of his cronies come out of the administration building where all the top brass were housed and climb onto the speaking platform and look over the crowd. </p><p>“What’s he doing up there?  Where are the General and Major?” Bev asked, looking around. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Will said, “but I’m suddenly getting a really bad feeling about this.  Whatever happens, though, we are out of here in the morning,” he said with determination, rubbing Bev’s back soothingly as she looked nervously at Brown. </p><p>Lieutenant Brown raised his hands and waited for silence.  “As some of you may have already heard, the team that went out earlier today to wipe out a large group of wendigo they were tipped off about was ambushed.  General Schaeffer, Major Lewis, and 158 of the 200 soldiers that left here with them were either killed or captured.” </p><p>Bev and Will exchanged shocked looks and heard sounds of shock and disbelief mirrored throughout the crowd.  Apparently they weren’t the only ones who hadn’t heard the news.  </p><p>Brown held up his hands to quiet the crowd.  “Yes, yes, it’s a terrible tragedy,” he said, trying to look sad but not really pulling it off.  “But what that means is, as first lieutenant, I am now in charge, and I’ve brought you all together to tell you about a few changes that will be taking place, effective immediately. </p><p>“Holy shit, Brown’s in charge now!” Bev said with dismay, grabbing onto Will’s arm for omega comfort. </p><p>“As you know, this base is currently made up of 517. . . well, as of today make that 359 military personnel and 653 civilians.  The military personnel on this base have done their best to feed and protect you civilians, as is our duty.  We risk our lives every day for you, as this most recent loss of lives clearly shows.  But we have a secondary duty, and that is to rebuild, to start over after the devastation and slaughter brought about by the wendigo virus that turned a third of the world’s population into flesh eating animals.  We’ve sent out broadcasts on local radio frequencies asking any survivors to join us here, but to date there have only been a handful of new additions to our camp.  A lot of people have chosen to take their chances out there.  But as the recent destruction of the Baltimore National Aquarium shows, there’s no place they can’t get you.  This settlement right here, this is the safest place any of you can be. </p><p>“There is no way of knowing how many people have survived the virus outbreak and subsequent wendigo slaughters, but it’s time we move past that.  It’s time to start thinking about the future.  Eight days ago I found Private Jones with his gun in his mouth.  When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was going to kill himself because there was no future here.  What could I say to him?  The military personnel here fight off the wendigo, we go foraging for food—we risk our lives to keep you safe.  But then what?  What do we get out of it?  What do we have to look forward to?” he said, looking over the crowd.  </p><p>Will and Bev exchanged a look.  Will had a strong suspicion they weren’t going to like where this was going. </p><p>“I ran an idea past General Schaeffer and Major Lewis a few days ago, but they weren’t open-minded enough to see that sometimes you have to think outside the box in extreme situations with extreme solutions.   Jones and every other soldier on this base deserve a chance at happiness.  Wouldn’t you all agree?  Don’t we all deserve to be happy?  As such, certain things need to change.  The key to our future lies with you omegas and female betas,” he said, gesturing to the crowd and making eye contact, establishing his alpha dominance.  “It’s time we started growing our numbers and looking forward to the future.  With that said, as of today I asked Dr. Lecter to stop giving out suppressants to omegas and birth control to betas.  Due to the number of military personnel here on the base, there are currently three alphas to every omega and female beta, and many of those omegas and betas already have partners.  What that means is that over two-thirds of our army personnel have no chance of any type of a relationship under these circumstances.  Not unless a solution can be found.  We’ve never asked for anything in return for the food and protection we give you, but starting tonight, that’s going to change.  Effective immediately, every omega and female beta on this base aged 18 or older will be required to take three soldiers to his or her bed once per week going forward. </p><p>There was a moment of stunned silence, and then all hell broke loose.   </p><p>“I am not letting my spouse sleep with other alphas!” one man shouted out angrily above the noise. </p><p>Matthew held up his hand.  “For those omegas and female betas who have a mate, you need only take two to your beds.” </p><p>More angry shouting. </p><p>Brown just stood looking calmly over the crowd, but Will noticed the alphas that were flanking him had guns pointed toward the crowd at the ready. </p><p>“If any of you think this new policy is unfair,” Brown continued, “and you’re tired of our protection and the food we provide you, which, quite frankly, is getting harder to find all the time, then you are free to leave, no hard feelings.  But think long and hard before you decide.  It’s a tough world out there.  The wendigo are always hungry, and they want to eat all you alphas and betas and take you omegas for their own.  As you know, for whatever reason the wendigo virus rendered their omegas and female betas sterile, which means for the wendigo to increase their numbers, they have to mate with humans, and they do seem to have a preference for omegas.  So how many of you omegas want to go out there and risk having your mates eaten while you watch?  How many of you want to then be raped by these animals and forced to bear their unnatural spawn?” </p><p>Will actually felt a shudder go through the crowd at those words. </p><p>“So think long and hard about this.  Go out there and risk being raped by animals, or remain here and sleep with hard-working soldiers who risk their lives every day to protect you and provide for you.  Decide if it’s worth the risk to go out there where death and starvation and enslavement await you.” </p><p>“You have to give him credit, Bev, he’s good,” Will whispered, feeling stunned, as he looked around and saw the mood of the crowd changing.  Although the alphas and male betas still looked angry, the omegas and female betas were looking fearful.  And he could see their point.  Just the thought of being captured by a wendigo made his stomach twist.   </p><p>Brown held his hands up for silence and then continued.  “I’ve put up a list of all omegas and female betas on the wall with the names of the alphas you’ve been assigned to.  If you have a star by your name you will report to the room of the first alpha on the list tonight at 9:00 sharp.  If you have a triangle by your name, you will report to your first alpha tomorrow night.  This is so we continue to have soldiers on duty to protect you.  If any of you don’t go to your assigned alpha but choose to stay here, I’ll have a team hunt you down.  I don’t want to have to do that; I would prefer your willing participation.  But make no mistake, I will hunt you down and have you delivered to your alpha if I have to,” he said, suddenly finding Bev in the crowd and looking right at her.  “If you choose to remain here, you will abide by these new rules.  That is all.  Dismissed.” </p><p>“Okay, so he said anyone could leave if they didn’t want to go along with this, so we can leave right now,” Bev said, grabbing Will’s hand and dragging him back to their building in her haste.  “Let’s go before he changes his mind.”   </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal Lecter stood off to the side, watching events unfold with satisfaction.  Everything was going according to his plan.  He had infiltrated this camp two weeks ago after having Randall Tier watch the settlement from a distance and gain intel.  This community’s defenses were strong, so a direct attack would cause the death of too many of his people.  Randall had told him that he had watched wendigo try and infiltrate the settlement in human form, only to be found out with the simple use of a digital camera.  Apparently this community had discovered that wendigo eyes turn red when the camera flash hits them.  If those other wendigo had done their research ahead of time, they could have beaten the system with the use of simple colored contact lenses. </p><p>Once he had entered the camp, passing himself off as a bereaved doctor who had lost his family in a recent wendigo attack, he had immediately gotten a lay of the land, and then suffocated the campus doctor with a pillow, making it look like a heart attack, so that he could then volunteer to take his place.  Being the campus doctor opened even more doors for him, got him more intel.  He had noticed the tension right away between the General, Major and the young, ambitious Lieutenant Brown.  Hannibal had come up with the idea of the camp sharing the omegas and female betas and had mentioned the idea to Brown, knowing he would jump on the idea and present it to the General and Major, just as he’d known the idea would be shot down.  However, the purpose of mentioning it had been to plant the idea in Brown’s head and let it take root while he set the rest of his plan into motion. </p><p>Next he had arranged to provide intel through a third party on a supposed wendigo camp nearby to draw the General and Major away so they could be eliminated.  He had heard that the General and Major were both glory hounds who loved to lead attacks.  So they had taken 200 soldiers and walked right into an ambush, eliminating the two of them in one fell swoop, and also eliminating a large number of soldiers and weakening defenses here.  And it had also left Brown in charge. </p><p>Lieutenant Brown had wasted no time taking charge and initiating Hannibal’s idea.  As such, tonight starting at 9:00, half the remaining troops that hadn’t been killed in the ambush would be fully occupied trying to bed unwilling omegas and betas, leaving the camp vulnerable to attack.  He just had to take out the guards at the front gate and open the gate and let his people in.  With half the alphas distracted, it would be easy to overcome the remaining guards and capture the settlement, adding the alphas and betas to their livestock pens and using the omegas to bear their offspring and strengthen their numbers. </p><p>Hannibal had initially been a bit disappointed by the overall quality of the omegas in this camp.  First off, there had been far less of them than he had anticipated, considering the number of people here, and many of them were already bonded.  Bonded omegas feel the death of their mates strongly, making them unpredictable upon their mate’s eventual demise.  Some became depressed to the point of catatonia, some suicidal, some flew into fits of rage.  Which is why unbonded omegas were preferable. </p><p>But, then as luck would have it, he discovered two exceptional unbonded omegas just today.  Beverly Katz had come to his office looking for a suppressant refill, and during their meeting he found her to be lovely, above average in intelligence, strong of both body and character, and Hannibal quickly put her at the top of his list as a potential breeder for himself.  But then shortly thereafter there had been that unexpected but fortuitous encounter in the hallway when a wet and very naked male omega had literally run right into him.  An omega who had just outsmarted and outmaneuvered not one, but three alphas.  An omega who had taken out six of his wendigo.  That was the type of breeder Hannibal wanted, and Will Graham had shot straight to the top of his list ahead of even the lovely Dr. Katz.  He had found no medical record on the intriguing Mr. Graham in Dr. Sutcliffe’s files, so somehow this young man was getting suppressants without seeing the doctor.  Seeing him now in the company of Dr. Katz, they seemed very friendly and she was probably sharing hers with him.  </p><p>Yes, he would claim them both as his.  Dr. Katz would be his backup just in case Mr. Graham proved to be infertile, as some male omegas were.  As the leader, no one would challenge his right to claim both, especially after the attack tonight brought in a wealth of food and omegas.  Lieutenant Brown had no idea what a huge favor he had done the wendigo.  Maybe as a way to thank him he would turn him into a wendigo instead of killing him.  The lieutenant had the kind of cunning and ruthlessness that would make him a natural. </p><p>Hannibal walked casually through the herd of civilians, breathing in the invigorating scent of their anger and distress while keeping a somber expression on his face, even as he loved witnessing the chaos he had helped create.  Once he returned to his room he would radio his people to be ready to attack tonight.  He would make sure to have the guards at the front gate incapacitated by 9:20.  By then half the military would be off in their rooms distracted by the omegas and betas they were attempting to bed, and by the time they realized what was happening, it would be too late.  His eyes found Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham, and he watched them as they rushed off to their building.  He would be curious to see if they were going to try and leave.  His instincts told him they would try.  His instincts also told him that it would be a futile endeavor. </p><p>He refrained from smiling as he headed back to his office to wait out the hours until tonight.  Excitement was already coursing through his body at the thought of the takedown, which was his favorite part.  The pain, fear, disbelief, and anger were always a cornucopia of delights to the senses.  Not to mention the fact that a certain male omega would finally be his.  He couldn’t wait. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I told you last chapter that Will runs into Hannibal, I bet you didn’t think that I meant that literally!  😉  In the next chapter Bev and Will are desperate to leave The Hop even as Matthew and Hannibal’s individual plans get closer and closer to being executed.  How will this night go down for our two omegas?!  Join me next chapter to find out!  Thank you all for your incredible support! ❤️ -EA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Back in their room, Will and Bev grabbed their bags and packed quickly.  Will’s mind was working furiously thinking about what they should do once they leave here.  First, they would need a car.  There was no way in hell that Brown would allow them to leave here with a car.  Finding a car on the outside wasn’t the problem; the problem was finding one that still had gas in it.  One of the first things the military had done when they moved in here was to siphon the gas from all the abandoned vehicles in the surrounding area so that they always had a supply on hand for the vehicles here.  So until they found a working vehicle, they would be on foot and out in the open like sitting ducks. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Food and water would be the next priority, but he thought he had that figured out.  Once they had a car, they could drive back up to Centennial Lake and spend a few days there catching and smoking a good supply of fish—enough to last them a while.  The soldiers had found no trace of wendigo activity in the area, so they would be safe there while they fished, regrouped, and made their plans. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Suppressants would be the next priority.  Bev said they had five days’ worth, so they would have to go out and try to find more so they wouldn’t both go into an incapacitating heat. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Having a plan in place, Will felt a little better.  He had wanted to leave here anyway, so a part of him was relieved that Brown had given them an out so they wouldn’t have to try and sneak away. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">When his duffle bag was filled, he grabbed a couple of plastic water bottles he and Bev kept in the room for when they were thirsty and ran to the communal bathroom at the end of the hall and filled them.  When he got back Bev was slipping on her backpack, clearly as eager to leave as he was.  He handed her one of the bottles, took one more look around to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything, and then they headed out. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">As they walked toward the front gate they exchanged a worried look as they could already tell that something was wrong.  Surprisingly a couple had beaten them there, clearly on their way out as well, and were arguing with one of the guards, a rat-faced man by the name of Hobbs.  Will recognized the couple as Kevin and Alice.  He didn’t know them well, but they were bond mates that lived in his building.  Kevin was a plumber and general handyman who did a lot of odd jobs around the place, and Alice was a seamstress who mended all the soldiers’ clothes.  They were both highly respected members of the community.  It appeared that Hobbs was trying to prevent them from leaving. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Lieutenant Brown said we could leave!” Kevin said loudly, clearly frustrated. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“I’m sorry, but the lieutenant gave us strict orders that no one was to leave,” Hobbs said in a bored voice. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Will didn’t like Hobbs and avoided him whenever possible.  Hobbs was one of the few betas in the military, and there was just something off about the man, something cold—like he could slit the throat of his own child and not think twice about it. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“But everyone heard him say it at the meeting,” Alice interjected calmly, placing a hand on her mate’s arm to try and soothe him.  “He said anyone who wanted to leave could.  Surely he informed you of that.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“I only know what my orders are, ma’am, and Lieutenant Brown said that under no circumstances were we to allow anyone to leave.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Well this is ridiculous,” Kevin said angrily, his temper rising despite his mate’s attempt to soothe him.  “Those were probably old orders.  Why don’t you get on that walkie-talkie of yours and call him and have him confirm that he did say that people could leave if they wanted to.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“No need to,” Hobbs said, looking at Kevin belligerently.  “The lieutenant gave us those orders just a little while ago, <em>after </em>the meeting, and he was very clear about it.”   </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Will and Bev exchanged a startled look at that. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Now just turn around and go back to your room,” Hobbs said.  </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Or what?” Kevin said, clearly furious now, taking an aggressive step toward Hobbs.  “What are you going to do?  I am not staying here so you army fucks can put your filthy hands all over my mate.  We’re leaving here right now and there’s nothing you can do—” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Bev and Will both jumped as a shot rang out, and they watched in horror as Kevin fell to the ground, blood blossoming from a hole in his chest.  Hobbs lowered his smoking gun, a look of indifference on his face as he stared down at the dead man. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">After a moment of stunned silence, Alice started screaming as she fell to her knees and started shaking her mate’s body, begging him over and over to “Get up!  Don’t leave me!”   </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Bev and Will were frozen in place, trying to process what had just happened.  They both jumped as a heavy hand came down on both their shoulders, and Lieutenant Brown was suddenly standing behind them. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Tsk-tsk-tsk, what a shame,” Brown said with mock sympathy, giving both their shoulders a firm squeeze for emphasis before walking around to face them. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“You said anyone who wanted to could leave,” Bev said, looking pale as she shook with shock. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Well . . . I lied,” Brown said, tilting his head to the side and looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.  “I just figured if I pointed out what people would be up against on the outside and then gave them the <em>option</em> to leave, the smart ones would think it over and realize their best course of action was to stay right where they are.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Better the devil you know than the one you don’t?” Will said, fighting to control his anger. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Exactly!” Brown said, holding out his arms and smiling widely like Will had just said something clever.  “Unfortunately, there are always a few stupid ones who just don’t know what’s best for them,” he said, while Alice’s cries of anguish continued in the background.  “Case in point . . . you two,” he said, pointing between them and looking at them like they were a pair of naughty children.  “So you will not, in fact, be leaving here where you’ll only end up getting scooped up by wendigo and forced to bear their unnatural spawn.  Instead—” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Instead, I’ll be here forced to take the knot of any alpha who wants to bend me over a table,” Bev spat out, shaking with rage now. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Well … not just you,” Brown said, shifting his gaze to Will and smiling. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“What do you mean?” Will said, his heart suddenly in his throat. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“I guess you didn’t check the list.  What, you thought I wouldn’t find out?  A little birdy whispered in my ear that you’ve been holding out on us, Graham.  Hiding your light under a bushel, as it were.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Well, I strongly suspect that that little birdy was one of the men who attacked me in the shower,” Will said angrily. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“And you must see that that’s exactly why I initiated this new practice.  With omegas and female betas coming to our beds willingly, it will diffuse the tension that’s been building and eliminate these attacks.  I know emotions are running high right now and that to you this doesn’t seem right, but we’re at war and certain measures have to be put in place to keep the soldiers happy.  Happy soldiers are sharper, more motivated, they do their jobs better.  You’ll see that I’m right in the long-run.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“All I know is I suddenly feel like I’m being whored out,” Bev said, beyond furious. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“When those suppressants are out of your system and you both come into heat, you’ll quickly change your tune.  You’ll both be begging every alpha that comes near you for their knot.   When that time comes, I promise you you’ll both get all the alpha cock you can handle,” he said smiling, looking between them.   “There are several very eager alphas who want to get to know you better, Will, especially that cute little ass of yours, and one of them is expecting you to be at his room at nine o’clock sharp.  Don’t disappoint him now.  I don’t want to have to flush either one of you out.  Things can go nice and smooth, or they can get rough.  To be quite honest, I don’t mind if it gets a little rough,” he said, looking at Bev, “but the waste of valuable time hunting you down would take away from time that could be spent doing much more pleasurable things, and that would sorely test my good nature,” he added, reaching out to touch Bev’s hair.</p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“I’d prefer to take my chances out there with them,” Bev said, taking a step back out of his reach, voice shaking with rage.  “At least I expect them to act like animals.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">“Now, see, that just proves you don’t know what’s best for you,” Brown said condescendingly.  “So why don’t the two of you get your cute little omega asses back to your room and unpack, take a nice long shower, fix yourselves up real pretty, and I will see <em><span class="u">you</span></em>at 9:00,” he said, chucking Bev under the chin. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">The sudden crack as Bev’s hand connected with Lieutenant’s Brown’s cheek made Will jump and had Hobbs raising his gun.  Will held his breath as he waited to see what Brown would do.  Brown touched the red handprint on his cheek and then smiled at Bev, but his eyes were cold and full of the promise of retribution.  “We’ll address this later tonight,” he said with deadly softness.  “Now you two run along.  Go on, run along now.” </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">When Bev didn’t move, Will grabbed her hand and pulled her along.  He could tell she was itching for a fight, but this wasn’t a fight she could win.  They needed to figure out a way to get out of here. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Lieutenant Brown watched Bev and Will’s hasty retreat with a cold smile.  That little filly was going to pay for striking him in front of his men.  She was spirited and would be hard to break, but he was looking forward to the challenge, and he suspected he was in for one hell of a ride.  His old man always used to say that it wasn’t good if it was too easy.  Of course the last time he saw his old man he was serving ten years in prison for aggravated assault and rape. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Turning back to the guards he pointed at the sobbing woman on the ground and said, “Take her to the infirmary and have the doc sedate her or something.  And get rid of the body,” he barked.  “I think we made our point,” he added, looking around, satisfied when he saw no one else headed for the gate trying to leave. </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7728204176MsoNormal">Up at his office window where he had watched events unfold, Hannibal Lecter smiled.  He picked up his walkie-talkie and radioed Randall Tier to let everyone know to be in place at 9:00 tonight and wait for his signal.  The Hop was about to drop. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter time seems to race toward 9:00 as Will and Bev desperately look for a way out of The Hop.  Neither omega knows that it’s not just Matthew Brown that they have to worry about this night, that there’s another predator on the hunt looking to take down The Hop, and he also has the two of them in his sights.  Join me in one week to find out who succeeds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to find out Will and Bev’s fate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t believe this, I don’t believe this, I don’t believe this!” Bev kept repeating with an edge of hysteria as she paced the small confines of their room, clearly on the verge of panicking.  “Just what the hell do we do now!”</p><p>“Calm down, Bev, we are going to get out of here,” Will said, trying to sound confident despite the panic eating away at his insides after witnessing the depths to which Lieutenant Brown was willing to go to keep people here. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“How?” she said, looking at him desperately.  “Brown’s doubled the guards on the gate and there’s razor wire along the tops of all the fences.  So just how the hell are we going to do that!” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“I know where to find a bolt cutter.  We are going to find an area of fence that’s hidden from view and cut a hole in the fence and slip out,” he said, throwing his bag on his bed.  “In fact, I’m going to go out right now and pick a spot; then I’ll see about getting my hands on the bolt cutter.  Just try and relax,” he said soothingly, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to soothe her.  “We’ll have to leave our bags because if we’re spotted with them it’ll be obvious we’re trying to escape, so while I’m gone, figure out what you can carry on your person.  I’ll be back in a little while,” he said, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Okay, just hurry, Will—please,” she said, her voice shaky with fear. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Nodding, he gave her a quick hug before racing down the stairs, conscious of the time factor.  They needed to be out of here no later than eight o’clock so that they would have a good hour’s head start before they were missed at their 9:00 booty call.  Looking at his watch, it was a little after 6:30 already and Will was feeling the pressure. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">When he reached the front door of his building, though, he froze, a problem already presenting itself.  Looking through the glass insert in the door he could see Hobbs and one other guard standing right out front smoking a cigarette.  He shook his head in frustration.  Of course Brown was having them watched.  He must have suspected they might try something like this.  Damn him!  Okay, he needed to find another way out. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">He ran back upstairs and explained the situation to Bev.  “There are no windows in the basement, so my best bet would be to slip out one of the first floor windows.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Well Kevin and Alice’s room is on the first floor.  Room 103,” Bev furnished. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Oh.  Well, that’s perfect,” Will said awkwardly, feeling sorry for what happened to the couple, but glad to have a way out of the building.  “All right, I’ll go into their room and slip out a side window.  I should be back in an hour.”  </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Just be careful.  If Brown is having us watched and someone spots you and word gets back to him, he’ll lock us both up, and then we’ll be fucked royally.  And I mean that literally as well as figuratively.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Will nodded.  The importance of the next hour was not lost upon him.  As such, he decided it would be wise to disguise his appearance.  Changing quickly into sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, he then tucked his hair under a baseball cap and put sunglasses on.  Making his way back to the first floor, he quietly slipped into Room 103 and then went out a side-facing window.  He took off running, pretending he was jogging.  A lot of the military personnel jogged to burn off pent up energy, and this was similar to what they usually wore when jogging, so it shouldn’t arouse any suspicion.  He would quickly make his way around the entire compound looking for potential blind spots and check the most promising ones out more closely. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">It took a while, but he finally found the perfect exit point.  There was a narrow area behind the cafeteria building where the fence was set six feet from the back of the building.  As such, there was no foot traffic back there.  Plus, there was a small forested area on the other side of the fence that would help shield their escape.  It was perfect.  Checking his watch it was now 7:35.  He was already behind schedule.  He tried to control his nerves and appear calm as he casually made his way to the maintenance building to look for the bolt cutters.  Because of his experience working on engines and boat motors in his former life, he had been put to work on vehicle maintenance as soon as he arrived and had come across the bolt cutters one day when looking for tools. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">At first he couldn’t find the bolt cutters and felt himself starting to panic, but then he spotted them half hidden underneath a tarp.  Grabbing an old canvas tool bag, he slipped the cutters inside and made his way back behind the cafeteria.  When he checked his watch, though, it was 7:55 already and he felt a jolt of panic.  That had taken him longer than he thought and Bev was probably already panicking, thinking he got caught.  What if she decided to go looking for him?  He decided he’d better run back to the dorm and tell her everything was set and to wait 15 minutes and then meet him behind the cafeteria.  It would be better that way because if they were spotted together it might raise suspicions.  Fifteen minutes should give him enough time to get the hole cut before she arrived, and then they were out of here.  He was worried about how close they were cutting it timewise though. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Cutting the hole had taken him longer than he thought, and by the time he was done he was covered in sweat.  First off, the cutters had been dull, the blades slightly rusty, which meant he had had to apply more pressure, and his forearms were burning by the time he was done.  Secondly, he would freeze in panic at every sound thinking that someone had heard the chinking sound every time he cut through another link of the fence.  But finally he had a hole big enough that he and Bev could slip through.  He stashed the bag and cutters right up against the back of the cafeteria so that they were hidden in the building’s shadow.  Wiping the sweat off his face with the bottom of his t-shirt, he checked his watch and started when he saw the time.  It was 8:40 already.  Bev should have been here ten minutes ago.  His gut clenched painfully as he wondered if something had happened to her.  Maybe Hobbs spotted her going out the window.  But perhaps she had merely been delayed by something.  Standing there, mind torn, he wasn’t sure what to do.  Should he wait in case she was merely delayed, or should he go back and check on her?  They were almost out of time.  His gut was telling him to move, so he decided he would head back to the building, and if she had simply been delayed, he would most likely spot her heading in his direction.  But if she was in trouble though, he would just be wasting time standing here. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">He raced back to the building examining every face he saw, praying it would be her, but he didn’t see her.  His anxiety climbed even higher when his building came into view and he noticed right away that Hobbs and the other guard were missing. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Racing up the stairs, his legs starting to feel like lead, his fears were realized when Bev was not in their room.  He ran down to room 103 and she wasn’t there either.  She must have been spotted going out the window.  Running his hands through his hair in frustration he had no idea what to do now.  Their escape plan was quickly falling apart.  One thing he knew for certain; he would not leave here without her. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">He tried to calm down so he could think.  If Hobbs had spotted her, more than likely he had taken her directly to Brown at the administration building where his quarters were.  Deciding that was the most likely place to look for Bev, he set off again, feeling like he was running in slow motion, his legs starting to burn at all the running he had been doing.  Along the way he stopped behind the cafeteria one more time hoping beyond hope that she would be there.  But of course she wasn’t.  Heaven forbid any part of this plan go smoothly.  Racing off toward the administration building, Will was at a loss where to look next if she wasn’t there.  She had to be there.  <em>Please let her be there.</em> </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">It was fully dark as Will arrived at the administration building.  But, worse, it was getting close to 9:00 and the guards would soon be out combing the place looking for the omegas and female betas who hadn’t shown up at their appointed alphas, making it even more difficult for them to get away unspotted.  Will felt his heart sink as their escape was looking more and more impossible with every passing minute. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">With the deaths of the General and Major, only Sergeant MacAfee and Lieutenant Brown lived in the building right now, and Brown would have left MacAfee in charge of security while he was busy with Bev, so Will was hopeful no one else would be in the building but Brown . . . and hopefully Bev.  He ran to the side of the building with the intention of peeking in the one set of windows that had lights on; however, it had proved unnecessary as he could already hear Bev yelling from out here.  He jumped as something hit the wall and smashed from within near where he was standing, and he looked around nervously, hoping the noise hadn’t drawn unwanted attention.  Feeling relief that no one was nearby, he ran to the outside door of the building and quickly slipped inside, looking around first to make sure he hadn’t been spotted. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Walking quietly down the hallway, he stopped in front of the door where he heard sounds of a struggle within, and a wave of anger replaced his fear at the sound of his friend’s distress.  Quietly trying the doorknob, it was locked—of course it was locked—so he was going to have to kick the door in.  He aimed his foot right at the door jam, and it took three attempts before he managed to break the lock. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Taking in the scene at a glance, Bev was on one side of the room holding something that she was clearly getting ready to launch at Brown’s head, and her panicked expression turned to one of relief upon seeing him.  Will felt his anger spike when he saw the bruise on her cheek and her torn top.  Brown was on the other side of the room frowning at him with annoyance, clearly upset at the intrusion, and Will almost smiled when he saw the scratch marks on his face.  Clearly Bev was giving as good as she got.  The room was saturated with the scent of Bev’s fear and Brown’s excitement.  Clearly Brown was enjoying the fight that Bev was putting up.  Will just prayed that between the two of them they could incapacitate him and still make their escape. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Will!” Bev said, with hope in her voice that Will prayed wasn’t misplaced. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“We’re leaving, Bev,” he said, keeping his eyes on Brown while stealing glimpses around the room hoping to find something to use as a weapon.  Unfortunately, there was no rifle or baseball bat conveniently perched next to the door. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“No one’s leaving here, Will,” Brown said casually, circling toward the door while Will moved to Bev’s side.  Brown shut the broken door and was just starting to pull a chair in front it to stop their escape when Bev launched whatever it was she was holding at Brown’s head.  He ducked it easily and it made a large dent in the wall before falling harmlessly to the ground with a loud clank.  Brown looked at the dent in the wall and gave her a chiding look as he continued to pull the chair in front of the door.  He straightened up then and looked between them, giving them both a look of unbridled hunger that made Will’s skin crawl. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal"> “What do we do now?” Bev whispered, and her voice was shaking.  She was clearly terrified.  “Even if we escape, he’ll call out the guards to track us down.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“We have to incapacitate him or kill him somehow,” Will said with steely determination.  “One way or another, we have to get out of here.”   </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“What do you suggest?  He’s bigger and stronger than both of us,” she said. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“But not bigger and stronger than both of us <em>together</em>,” he said. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Will,” Brown said, speaking up now, “it’s really poor manners to interrupt an alpha when he’s just about to get lucky,” he said in his swaggering, over-the-top way, jutting his hips forward slightly, drawing attention to the large bulge in his pants.  “I mean, if memory serves, you should be with Tobias Budge right now preparing to get fucked within an inch of your life.  He’s going to be very disappointed when you don’t show up.  In fact, he may already be out looking for you.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Will felt a jolt of panic.  Taking a quick look at his watch, it was 9:05.  They had to do something right now or they weren’t getting out of here. </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Hannibal Lecter ambled over to the front gate, pretending to take a swig from the flask he had in his hand.  He angled it so that the overhead light flashed across the polished silver surface.  He wanted to make sure the guards had seen it as he approached. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Dr. Lecter,” one of the four guards said.  “What are you doing out so late?” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Just taking in the air,” he said, adding just a hint of slur to his words.  “I imagine my services will be needed at some point tonight, what with everything that’s going on, so I’m just relaxing a bit in the calm before the storm,” he said, taking another pretend sip. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“What have you got there?” one of the other guards asked, and Hannibal noticed the man’s eyes were tracking the flask hungrily.  He was practically salivating. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“What, this?” Hannibal said, holding up the flask enticingly.  “This is Ardbeg Sherry Cask Single Malt Scotch Whisky, some of the finest whiskey every made.  It’s made in limited batches in Scotland.  Not everyone can afford it at $3,000 a bottle, but it’s worth every penny,” he added, seeing their covetous looks.  “There was no way I was leaving this behind when I left home.  Have you gentlemen ever tasted $3,000 whiskey?” he asked, swaying slightly. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“No,” one said, eyeing the flash with clear desire.  “It’s good, huh?” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Oh, it’s better than good; it’s some of the finest whiskey ever made.  “Slightly smoky flavor, infinitely smooth going down.  But, where are my manners.  Would you gentleman care for a taste?”  </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“We shouldn’t,” one said, although he looked clearly torn.  “We’re on guard duty.  Lieutenant Brown will rip us all a new asshole if he finds out.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“How often are we gonna get a chance to taste $3,000 whiskey?” another one pushed, clearly eager to try it.   </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Just one sip certainly isn’t going to incapacitate you, gentleman,” Hannibal lied.  “I’m a doctor, I should know,” he added, smiling.  “Here, take a whiff of the bouquet,” he said, shoving the flask at the one who looked the most eager. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Oh, man, that does smell good,” the man said, licking his lips in anticipation.  “Come on, I’m trying it.  One taste isn’t gonna hurt,” he added, already tipping the flask toward his mouth.  “Jesus, that’s good,” the man exclaimed after taking a healthy swig, closing his eyes and enjoying the slight burn. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Here, let me try that,” another said, grabbing the flask out of his hands. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">They didn’t notice Hannibal’s person suit slipping, the predatory look on his face as he watched all four men take a drink.  Schooling his features again, he retrieved the flask and wished the soldiers a good night, knowing that this night was not going to be good in the slightest for any of them.  In 10 minutes they would be fast asleep.  He could have poisoned them, of course, but why ruin perfectly good meat? </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Will gave Bev a small push sideways, letting her know he wanted them to split up.  Brown would go after one of them and the other would have to try and incapacitate him somehow.  Will hoped that he went for Bev.  Maybe he could jump on the alpha’s back and wrap his arm around his throat and cut off his air supply. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Brown moved, but he went for Will instead, grabbing him and turning him around and slamming him into the wall, twisting his arm behind his back so hard that Will cried out in pain. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Will heard Bev’s scream of rage as she charged, but Brown took the hand that wasn’t holding Will’s arm and backhanded her, sending her tumbling backwards where she landed hard on the floor.  Will used the diversion to free his arm from Matt’s grip and turn around to face him.  He then did something he never thought he would ever do to another man:  he kneed him hard in the groin. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Brown collapsed to his knees clutching his manhood with both hands, a pained look on his face, and he actually threw up.  Bev picked up a lamp and smashed it over his head, and Matt collapsed in a pile of his own vomit. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“It’s after nine,” Will said, voice shaking, rubbing his arm.  “The guards will be out looking for the people who didn’t show up to their appointed alphas!  We have to hurry!!” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">They turned off the light in Brown’s living quarters and ran down the hallway to the front door.  Opening the door a crack, Will waited until the coast was clear and they quickly dashed behind the building, and just in time as they spotted a guard literally dragging a sobbing omega across the lawn.  Will’s heart went out to her, but he couldn’t help her.  If they didn’t get out of here, they would be the ones being pulled across the grounds kicking and screaming.  And Will shuddered to think what Brown would do to them if they were caught. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Come on!” Will whispered, grabbing Bev’s hand, and they slowly made their way from building to building, shadow to shadow, dodging guards along the way until they finally reached the cafeteria building.  Slipping around back, they squeezed through the hole in the fence, and Will felt hopeful, but wouldn’t allow himself to relax yet.  He didn’t know how long Brown would be out, but as soon as he woke up he would put every soldier on duty to the task of finding them, and they would eventually discover the hole in the fence and come after them.  So they ran through the woods in the dark as fast as they were able, stumbling on unseen roots and rocks, hearts pounding, afraid to slow down.  Several times Will wished they had a flashlight to guide them through the dark, but he knew he would have been too afraid to use it anyway, terrified that it would be spotted through the trees.  Fortunately, there was a near full moon out tonight that gave them a bit of light. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">After about 15 minutes of running and stumbling, they came to the edge of the wooded area.  Both were out of breath and covered in sweat.  Will’s legs were starting to tremble and he was just wondering if they could risk sitting down for five minutes to give his legs a break when they heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“That’s coming from the The Hop.  What do you suppose that’s about?” Bev asked, looking worried. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Maybe some of the spouses decided to fight back to protect their mates?” Will said dubiously. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">But then the air was filled with sound of terrified screaming and increased gunfire.  “They’re under attack!” Bev said, looking frantic.  “What should we do?  Should we go back?”  After all, she had friends back there she cared about, like Jimmy Price.    </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Will stood there looking torn.  “There’s nothing we can do to help them, Bev.  The soldiers will handle it; that’s what they’re trained to do.  We’re still in danger out here in the open.  We need to find a car and get as far away from here as we can.” </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Hannibal walked casually around The Hop campus with his hands clasped behind his back, a satisfied look on his face as he surveyed his handiwork.  It had gone off without a hitch, just as he planned.  He had stood nearby watching the guards, and as soon as he had seen them pass out he had simply walked to the front gate and opened it, letting his people in.  They were already transformed into their wendigo form and were a fearsome sight.  Some fighting had broken out with some of the guards on patrol, and a few of his wendigo had fallen in the initial gunfire, but with half the soldiers caught literally with their pants down, the soldiers had been overwhelmed rather quickly, and the civilians hadn’t put up much of a fight. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">He smiled as he surveyed the prisoners seated on the ground now, some of them bloody from fighting, some of them glaring up at him defiantly, some of them cowering, some of them weeping, all rendered helpless with their hands zip-tied behind their backs.  Tomorrow at daybreak they would transport this herd of humanity back to his settlement where they would be sorted.  The omegas of breeding age would be separated from the others and distributed to those of his people who were looking for a breeding vessel; everyone else would be penned to be used eventually as food.  Tomorrow they would butcher several of the choicest ones and have a celebration in honor of this great victory. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">As he walked the line looking over the sea of human faces illuminated by the moonlight, he was looking for two in particular.  When he reached the end and didn’t see either one of them, he frowned, walking the line again.  They weren’t here.  He had warned his people to refrain from killing anyone, if possible, as omegas on suppressants were difficult to distinguish, but sometimes in the heat of battle the wendigos’ bloodlust took over and casualties occurred.  It was to be expected.  But if someone had killed his two prize omegas, they would be very sorry indeed. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">He spotted Lieutenant Brown semi-conscious on the ground, the smell of vomit on him, and knelt down in front of him.  “Lieutenant Brown, where are Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham?” he asked. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Huh?” the lieutenant said, looking dazed. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Hannibal smelled blood on him as well.  It looked as though he had taken a blow to the head. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Lieutenant, focus please,” he said, tapping his face.  “Where are Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham?  Dr. Katz was scheduled to be with you tonight, correct?” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Matthew frowned as his eyes finally came into focus and he looked around as if just realizing what was happening.  “Shit!” he said. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Lieutenant, I am not going to ask you again.  Where are Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham?” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Dr. Lecter?” Brown said, frowning up at the man.  “Jesus, don’t tell me you’re one of them!” he said, eyes widening with understanding.  “If you’re wendigo, just how the fuck did you get past our security measures?” he asked, looking angry now. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Because I am simply smarter than you are,” Hannibal said smugly.  “Now, once again, where are Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham?” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“You orchestrated this whole thing,” Brown said with sudden clarity.  “Jesus.  I’m not telling you shit,” he said belligerently. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Lieutenant, you have a certain ruthlessness and capacity for self-preservation that I admire.  In fact, I was thinking about making you one of us.  I think you would do well as a wendigo.  I could put that military expertise of yours to good use.  In addition, you wouldn’t have to curb all those aggressive tendencies that you’ve had to keep in check as a human.  You have to see now that the wendigo race will prevail and the humans will end up serving us in various capacities.  You could be on the winning side.  The alternative, of course, is to put you on the menu, possibly as early as tomorrow.  The next words that come out of your mouth will determine which it will be,” Hannibal said, watching the wheels turning in the Lieutenant’s head. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“How would you turn me?” he asked suspiciously.  “I was immune to the virus.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“I would give you a blood transfusion using a pint of wendigo blood.  The blood goes directly into your bloodstream, merging with your own, and the wendigo cells immediately start multiplying and attacking your own blood cells and initiating the turn.  It’s much more potent than being exposed to the virus, and your body doesn’t have a chance to fight it off because by the time it realizes what’s happening, it’s already too late.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Matt studied him a few seconds, weighing the truth of his words. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“I’m a doctor, Lieutenant, and I promise that what I’m telling you is the truth.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Matt nodded.  It didn’t take him long to decide. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“The guards brought Bev to my room, saying they caught her sneaking out a side window trying to escape.  A little while later Graham shows up, kicks in the door, and I end up fighting both of them.  Then that asshole Graham kicks me in the nuts and Bev smashes something over my head, and that’s all I remember.  If they’re not here they must have somehow escaped.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Hannibal stood up, smiling at the image.  The two omegas’ feisty performance only confirmed in his mind what he already knew, that these two omegas were exceptional and no other would do for him.  They had probably quickly devised a plan to escape after realizing they were not going to be allowed to leave here as Brown had initially announced. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“There are two omegas missing, a male and a female, and I want them found!” Hannibal barked out to a nearby group of wendigo.  “They’re on suppressants so they will be difficult to detect, but the female is Asian in appearance and the male has dark curly hair.  The two may have been attempting to escape together before our attack.  Search the entire grounds and find them.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Hannibal was not used to being thwarted, and the thought that his two prizes might have escaped him was not something he was accustomed to.  Everything had been planned with exacting detail and had gone down precisely as he had foreseen … everything with the exception of this.  He found himself pacing and feeling an anxiousness he was unaccustomed to, and his need to possess these two omegas only increased in strength. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">It took a half hour before one of the wendigo found the hole in the fence behind the cafeteria and reported it to Hannibal. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“So clever,” Hannibal said, looking through the fence into the forested area.  They had chosen the perfect location to make their escape.  “I want you six to go after them,” he said, pointing to the best trackers, still in wendigo form.  “They have a good hour head start, but you are swifter on foot and can see better in the dark.  So long as they remain on foot, you should be able to overtake them.  Now go quickly and bring them back unharmed!” he commanded, as his trackers went through the hole in the fence to pursue their prey. </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“What about that car?” Beverly whispered, as she pointed to a car parked in a driveway next to a house.  </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Will moved to the car and opened the gas cap, but then looked around in frustration.  He needed a long, flexible stick or something he could use to thread down into the tank to see if there was any gas in it.  Otherwise he would just be wasting a lot of time breaking into the car and hotwiring it only to discover it had no fuel. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Ah, I’ve got it!” he said, taking off his belt and feeding it into the fuel line all the way to the buckle.  He pulled it back up and the tip of the belt was dry. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“No gas,” he told Bev, looking disappointed.  “We’re still too close to the university.  All the cars within a one mile radius have been syphoned clean by the soldiers.” </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">They froze at the sudden sound of birds squawking and taking flight from the direction of the woods behind the university several blocks away. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“They found the hole in the fence.  Someone’s coming!” Bev said, looking at Will with panic. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Will looked around desperately.  He spotted a shed behind the house and ran to it, hoping there might be a gas can with gas in it for a lawnmower, or maybe an axe or something he could use as a weapon.  What he found was just as good. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Bev, grab one of these,” he said, pulling a bicycle out of the shed.  “You know how to ride a bike, right?” he asked. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Does a wendigo eat human flesh?” she responded. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">“Uh, that would be a yes,” he said dryly. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">They quickly got on the bikes and pedaled just as fast as they could, considering many areas were completely dark due to streetlamps that were burned out or shot out, which made seeing obstacles in their path difficult.  Several seconds later they heard an unearthly scream that had the hair all over Will’s body standing up, and he realized with a spike of panic that it wasn’t soldiers after them, it was wendigo.  When he chanced a look behind him, he saw six shadowy forms far in the distance with tall racks of antlers backlit by moonlight and red pinpoints where their eyes should be, and those eyes were looking in their direction.  He saw them surge forward as one, and Will’s heart hammered in his chest as he realized they were actually giving chase.  “Pedal faster!” he urged, even as his legs burned in protest. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">The two omegas continued to race through the streets of Baltimore at a dangerous speed, praying the entire time that they would live to see the dawn.  Will’s heart lurched every time he caught a flash of movement in the shadows, but fortunately no one or nothing jumped out trying to stop them. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">When they felt they were out far enough that they had lost their pursuers, they stopped and once again searched for a vehicle.  After the sixth try they lucked out and found a car with gas.  Will sent up a quick prayer of thanks as he didn’t think his legs would have held up on that bike again.  He quickly hotwired the car and they drove off, feeling relief as Baltimore got further and further behind them.  Bev put her hand over Will’s on the steering wheel and gave it a gentle squeeze, and he realized his nerves were still strung tight and he had been white knuckling the wheel.  He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax.  He knew they had been extremely lucky this night.  Fate had been kind to them.  The screaming, the gunfire—Will realized they had escaped The Hop right before it was apparently attacked by wendigo.  But what about the other people back at The Hop?  Had Fate been kind to them as well?  He prayed the soldiers had been able to fight them off. </p><p class="yiv1870102096MsoNormal">Neither Bev nor Will would realize just how lucky they had actually been.  They would have no idea that just two minutes after driving off six out-of-breath wendigo would arrive at the point where they had just departed, nor hear their screams of rage at having lost their quarry.  They would also not see the wendigo exchange looks of fear knowing that they would now have to report back to Hannibal Lecter empty handed and face his wrath. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew!  That was too close!  In the next chapter Will and Bev have settled into a new community, but will fate have them crossing paths with Dr. Lecter yet again?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">
  <b> <em>Two years later…</em> </b>
</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Ah, Will, come in, come in,” Jack Crawford said, waving him in from behind his desk. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You wanted to see me?” Will said. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I did indeed.  I’d like you to accompany us on a mission.  I’m taking a team to check out that place that’s been sending out repeated recorded messages on the radio offering humans a safe place to live.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You mean Safe Haven,” Bev supplied, having tagged along with Will. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“That’s the one,” Jack said. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You realize that message is running on a continuous loop, so the wendigo might have heard it as well and already attacked it and taken it over,” Will said.  “Or, it might even be a wendigo trap to lure desperate people in with promises of food and shelter.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“And that’s why I need you to come with us, so you can use that sixth sense you seem to have to tip us off if things don’t feel right,” Jack said.  “I’ll be taking 20 of our best fighters with us.  If it does turn out to be legitimate though, I’m hoping we can open up trade between our two communities.  They may have things that we need and vice versa.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“And if it’s a wendigo trap?” Will asked. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Well, as long as you give us sufficient warning, we get out of there quickly, hopefully with our skin still intact.  And then we’ll put out a message of our own warning people to stay away from there.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Sure, I’ll come along,” Will said, shrugging. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I want to come too,” Bev added quickly.  “If it does turn out to be a human settlement, I want to see if they have a doctor or a chemist or anyone with any medical expertise working on a cure that I can compare notes with.  I may have made some headway, but what I need is someone I can bounce ideas off of and see if they can give me any new directions to try.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Fine by me,” Jack said.  “We’ll be leaving in twenty minutes.”  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack Crawford was the head of a community that had set up residence in a place called Woodlawn Village, which had formerly been a gated upscale retirement community in Fort Washington, Maryland, just a few miles west of Washington, DC.  In fact, word was that many distinguished members of the White House had retired to Woodlawn to live out their golden years, which probably explained the 9-hole golf course set up within the community walls.  These days Woodlawn was home to a variety of ordinary humans as young as two and as old as sixty-seven. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Will and Bev had been out foraging for supplies three months after their escape from The Hop and had come across Jack and his team doing the same thing.  There was the usual mistrust at first on both sides, but once they had convinced each other that they were human, and then when Will and Bev told Jack what their skillsets were, he had welcomed them into the community with open arms. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Because of Woodlawn’s former high-end clientele, a tall, natural stone wall had been built around the entire community that had provided security and privacy to its residents.  The only break in the stone wall was sturdy iron gates set in the front and back of the place.  A man who had been a bridgebuilder eventually joined the community and Jack had put him to work immediately reinforcing the outside of the fence with 10-foot tall corrugated galvanized steel roofing panels for added protection.   Jack had owned a security firm operating out of DC before the apocalypse hit, so he didn’t mess around when it came to safeguarding his community. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">There were currently 382 people living in Woodlawn, with room for many more.  As such, Bev and Will had been given a small house of their own with upscale decorating and shiny new appliances.  It was the type of place Will could never have afforded pre-apocalypse.  Space wasn’t the problem, but food was.  They had a couple of farmers among their group who had orchestrated plowing up part of the golf course and planting some grains and vegetables they had found seeds for, but with this number of people they needed much, much more.  Plus, they had no protein crops, like beans.  With meat being a rarity, they needed alternative sources of protein.  They did have a woman who was attempting to make cheese out of some powdered milk they had found, but they needed something more long-term and sustainable.  What they needed was to connect with other communities and see if they had what they needed and see if they were open to trading for it.  Otherwise, they were going to slowly starve. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Safe Haven was a 45-minute drive from Woodlawn in the general direction of Baltimore, and as they got closer to it they saw hand painted signs with neatly lettered messages painted across old billboards and on the sides of buildings that pointed the way with arrows and mile markers of distance left to travel. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I don’t get it.  They might as well be ringing the dinner bell for the wendigo to ‘come and get it’,” Bev observed. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I know.  If this place is legit, they’d better have some incredible defenses in place,” Jack said, shaking his head. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Whatever they were expecting, when Safe Haven finally came into view, they were all surprised when it turned out to be a large railyard.  Will had to admit that there were many benefits to this location.  For one, the entire railyard was surrounded by ten-foot-tall chain-link fencing topped with razor wire which would deter anyone trying to climb over.   For another, the people here had somehow managed to line railcars along the inside of the fence, which not only gave the facility privacy, but deterred anyone from trying to drive through the fence.  Try and drive through the fence and your vehicle is going to kiss the side of a 50-ton steel freight car.</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">They pulled up in front of the entrance, which was clearly marked with a hand painted sign affixed to the outside fencing that said “Welcome to Safe Haven” in beautiful script and decorated with colorful painted flowers.   The double gates were standing wide open and Will didn’t see a guard in sight.  Nonetheless, he had the distinct feeling they were being watched.  There was another vehicle parked nearby, a navy van, and Will wondered if other people had arrived here ahead of them. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">The entrance had a cement pylon that was painted bright red set in the middle of it, so they knew they were expected to enter on foot. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“What do you want me to do if I get a bad feeling?” Will asked Jack as the group approached the entrance. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack thought about that for a second. “Well, if we’re approached by people who appear human but who you suspect are wendigo, how about you simply say ‘This place is incredible.’  That way it won’t tip them off and I’ll take it from there.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Will nodded.  Easy enough. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">The team entered the open gate with Jack in the lead, Will and Bev flanking him, and the rest of the team spread out behind.  Everyone had weapons out and held in front at the ready as they followed a wide pathway that was created by rows of boxcars placed end to end on either side of the path and stacked two high.  It might have been cold and stark, but someone had painted beautiful works of art on the sides of all the boxcars.  Plus there were half barrels that contained colorful flowers at the juncture of each joined boxcar, making it a beautiful and welcoming scene. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Well someone certainly made their mama proud,” Jack said, as he looked at the different scenes on each car.  “There is no way wendigo did all this,” he added, taking in the colorful flowers displayed in barrels.  In their community they never had time to do anything frivolous like this.  Their peoples’ days were filled with guarding the facility, tending the garden and hunting for food, and he felt a hint of professional jealousy. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Don’t be too sure,” Bev said, although she was just as impressed.  “No matter what people think about wendigo, they’re human at their very core, not animals.  This could be a very clever way to get us to relax and lower our guard.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Will couldn’t help but agree with Bev.  Although the paintings and flowers made the walkway seem inviting, he couldn’t help but notice that the boxcars limited their range of vision.  It felt like they were walking down a tunnel, being drawn further into the settlement and further away from the entrance and the way out.  And they still had not seen a single person. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Finally the boxcar path ended and the space before them opened up.  As they looked around they spotted a large garden off to the left.  Will and Bev immediately walked over to examine it while Jack and the others stayed vigilant with weapons at the ready, waiting for someone to realize they were here. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Stay alert,” Jack said, gun out in front of him, scanning the area, feeling unnerved by the lack of guards or people. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“They have green beans!” Bev shouted back excitedly to Jack.  “Maybe we can talk them into giving us some seeds or a couple of plants.”</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Will was by Bev’s side but he was still looking nervously around.  Even though this area appeared open, their range of sight was still limited by carefully placed boxcars.  The design seemed carefully planned and very deliberate.  There was no way to see the entire setup unless you were above it.  And although he still hadn’t spotted any guards, the tingling on the back of his neck had grown stronger, and he knew they were somehow being watched.   </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Hello!” Jack finally called out, hoping to get someone’s attention. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">The maze-like setup was making Will feel edgy, like this was a fancy version of a cattle chute leading them to slaughter.  He glanced at Bev and the others, and they were all looking tense.  It was possible these people were just being extra cautious considering that they had entered here armed, but it was still fraying everyone’s nerves that no one had appeared. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Why hasn’t anyone come out to greet us?” Bev asked Will softly, looking around nervously.  “Surely they don’t just leave their gate open and allow anyone to walk in.  That would be plain stupid.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“These people aren’t stupid, I can tell you that.  It’s starting to feel like a trap,” Will said softly.  “The paintings, the flowers, the vegetables, it’s all designed to get visitors excited and draw them further in.  I think I’m going to tell Jack that we should turn around and go back.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Do you smell that?” one of Jack’s men said suddenly with his head tilted back. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Smells like . . . barbeque,” another man said, looking confused. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">They moved forward slowly through another short segment of boxcars following the smell, and Will was just about to open his mouth and suggest that they leave when the path between the rail cars once again opened up, and they saw a man up ahead advancing toward them with a big smile on his face.  Will also spotted a large, industrial sized barbeque grill about ten feet long set further back where two people were coating something cooking on the grill with a sweet, tangy-smelling barbeque sauce that had Will’s mouth instantly flooding with saliva.  Jesus, when was the last time he had tasted barbeque? </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Welcome to Safe Haven, friends!” the man said jovially.  “Sorry for my delay in greeting you, but a group of people arrived right before you and I was giving them a tour when I was told that more friends had arrived.”  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">So, they were being watched, Will thought to himself.  Looking around, he still didn’t see anyone, but maybe these people had surveillance cameras. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“My name is Abel Gideon, and I am here to be your guide and answer all your questions,” he said, offering his hand to everyone to shake.  “And where are you folks from?” he asked, taking them all in and noticing they were in much better shape than the people who usually came through those gates.   Not to mention better armed. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Oh, we’re set up not too far from here,” Jack said evasively.  “Close enough that I’m hoping we can establish friendly relations between our two communities and possibly set up some sort of trade for things we both need.”   </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“That sounds wonderful,” Abel said enthusiastically, although he noticed that the man hadn’t offered up their location, which was a pity.  It just meant that the group would be tortured for the information later on.  “So, you’re not looking to live here then, I take it?” he asked. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“No.  We heard your radio announcements and were intrigued,” Jack said.  “It’s always nice to hear about other human settlements, and we were curious to see what kind of setup you have.  I’m always looking for ways to improve our own.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Well, then how about I give you all a tour of the place?  And then what would you say to sitting down and having some nice barbeque?  Just our way of welcoming new friends,” he said, indicating the large grill behind him.  “And then while you’re all eating, we can discuss what kind of trade you had in mind.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack continued to look vigilant, but the 20 he brought with him were now making sounds of appreciation, and Will could tell that the smell of the barbeque was making them lose focus as they had lowered their weapons and hadn’t noticed the guards that Will had seen suddenly become visible on the tops of rooftops and railroad cars.  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Isn’t it a bit risky leaving the front gate wide open?” Jack asked. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I assure you that you have been watched from the moment your vehicle came within visual of our facility,” Abel said, looking up, and Jack and everyone but Will seemed to startle as they followed Abel’s gaze and saw the guards perched above them pointing weapons at them.  Abel waved his hand once and all the guards relaxed their stance and pointed their weapons skyward. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“We want Safe Haven to appear as welcome as an oasis of cool water in the middle of a dry desert,” Abel continued, “but trust me when I say that if anyone were to enter here with mischief on their mind, we would quickly show them the error of their ways.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Bev leaned closer to Will and whispered, “I actually feel a bit better knowing they do have security, but why let us get this far into the community before showing themselves?  That seems unnecessarily dangerous.  Why not have guards screening people at the gate?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Will nodded.  He agreed.  This place just felt off and he was feeling more tense by the minute, but he couldn’t tell if it was due to all the guards with guns situated above them, or if he was sensing something more sinister going on here. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Before we continue,” Abel said, “I must advise you that we do have a no weapons policy here.  So if you want a tour, you have to leave your weapons here.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“And why is that?” Jack asked suspiciously. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Because we don’t want to frighten the people living here by having strangers walking around with guns.  You must understand that many of the people living here were severely traumatized before coming to Safe Haven—some at the hands of other people—and they’re still jumpy and frighten easily.  We have families, children living here, and seeing a group of aggressive looking, gun-toting strangers walking around would frighten them all over again.  We want our people here to feel safe and protected.  As a leader yourself, I’m sure you understand,” he said smiling and indicating a nearby table to leave the weapons.  “You can pick them up on your way out.  I assure you that our guards are first rate and you will be well protected while you’re here.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack hesitated.  It was a valid point, but he did not want to give up his weapon.  “And how do we know you’re not a community of wendigo luring people in here with promises of shelter and food,” he decided to ask bluntly, holding onto his weapon, ignoring the guards for now.  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You’re right to be careful,” Abel said.  “It’s hard to know who you can trust these days.  You’re free to test me any way you see fit,” he said, looking totally unruffled. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack looked surprised at that, but then looked at Bev.  “Would you mind doing the honors?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Of course,” she said, walking up to Abel.  She put her hand on his forehead first. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“My, you’re a pretty thing,” Abel said in a sultry voice. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“And you are undoubtedly a major flirt,” she shot back with a smile, totally nonplussed.  “Temperature appears normal,” she said, as wendigo tend to run hotter.  “Pulse is within normal range,” she said, fingers on his wrist.  She took a penlight out of her pocket and moved it across his eyes.  “No sign of redness in the eyes.  Doesn’t appear to be wearing contacts.  He would appear to be human.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack’s team seemed to take a collective sigh of relief and lowered their weapons when she said that. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack still hesitated, and then looked over at Will, but when Will just frowned and didn’t say anything, he signaled his people to pile their weapons on the table. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Bev unbuckled the knife holster strapped to her thigh and placed it on the table next to the handgun Will had reluctantly pulled out of his waistband, hidden under his shirt.  He was still feeling torn. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Do you hear that?” he whispered to Bev, as the two of them stepped away from the group and walked casually toward the barbeque pit. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Hear what?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Exactly,” he said.  “This place has been advertising sanctuary on radio broadcasts and signs for a while now, so this place should be jam packed with people, yet I don’t hear any talking, any children playing, any babies crying.  “Something’s not right here,” he said.  “You’re sure he’s human?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Positive.  But if you’re getting bad vibes, I trust your instincts.  Maybe you should tell Jack that now before we walk away from our weapons,” she said. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I think I will,” he said as they nodded at the two cooks, who smiled at them while adding another coating of barbeque sauce to slabs of juicy looking ribs on the industrial-sized grill. </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“The scouts report spotting another small group of humans, only about ten or so, in a makeshift camp about 15 miles south of here.  What do you want us to do?” Matthew asked Hannibal, who was up in his second story office overlooking things. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Any omegas among them?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Not that they could tell.  But a couple of the humans were young, under the age of 12.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Just leave them for now then,” Hannibal said.  “We have more than enough humans in the stocks and it’s getting harder to feed them all with the food shortage.  Besides, security just reported that Abel is about to give a tour to a group of 23 humans as we speak, so we’ll be adding to our larder shortly,” he said, glancing up briefly at a series of television screens mounted on the wall that showed him shots from around the compound. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Okay, I’ll just tell the scouts to leave them for now but to keep tabs on—  What the fuck?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Language, Mr. Brown,” Hannibal said automatically for the umpteenth time.  “What is it?” he asked, looking up and seeing Matthew staring fixedly at one of the screens with a look of disbelief.  When Hannibal looked at the screen, he too looked shocked.  “Is that—“ </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Beverly Katz and Will Graham, the two omegas who went missing the night you attacked The Hop.  They’re alive and well.  And just what the fuck are they doing with all those alphas?” he said, bristling with jealously. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Although Hannibal resented the language, he did agree with the sentiment.  “It would appear that the two have found another settlement to join up with that we haven’t discovered as of yet.  When we capture this group, we’ll discover where their settlement is and what their numbers are.  But what I’m most concerned with right now is that those two do not get injured during the capture,” he said, standing up, feeling an unexpected tingle of excitement.  “It appears as if Abel has already gotten the group to part with their weapons, so there won’t be any danger of injury in cross-fire, which is good. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Uh, boss, we have a problem,” Matthew said.  “Bev is walking toward the barbeque pit.  She worked as a medical examiner before the apocalypse so she is going to know that those ribs are human.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Hannibal frowned.  He was right.  “It’s too late to stop her.  I’ll have to go down there and see if I can control the situation.”</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You want me to come?” Matthew said excitedly. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“No.  If Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham see you, it will just spook them.  I’ll handle this.  I will not lose these two again,” he said, quickly exiting the room, while Matt touched Bev’s image on the screen, his eyes devouring her hungrily. </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Beverly froze as she looked down at the ribs and then smiled up at the cooks.  “What kind of ribs are these?” she asked casually. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Deer,” one of them answered.  “We’re fortunate that there’s a large herd of them nearby.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Well it smells incredible,” she said. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Old family recipe,” the other cook said, giving her a wink. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I can’t wait to try them,” she said smiling before turning around and grabbing Will’s arm, pulling him back toward their group. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“What is it?” Will asked, sensing her urgency. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Those ribs aren’t deer, they’re human!” she whispered urgently, trying to hide her panic. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Shit, it is a trap,” Will said.  “Abel was going to take us on this supposed tour and lead us further into their compound and away from our weapons, and then their people would have just closed in on us.  We’d have been sitting ducks.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“We have to get out of here now!” she said, trying to keep a smile plastered on her face. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Will walked toward Jack smiling and making eye contact as he said, “This place is incredible.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack stiffened slightly and then nodded his understanding.  “Abel, I’m afraid I must apologize, but we’re going to have to postpone that tour until a later time,” he said, walking back to the table and retrieving his weapon.  His team looked momentarily confused, but then quickly following suit. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Abel froze momentarily, taken aback by this sudden and unexpected shift.  He looked at the group and sighed.  He hated it when they had to do things the hard way. </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Hannibal hurried down the stairs and raced outside, only slowing his steps when he was in view of the outsiders.  He felt an unaccustomed sense of panic when he noticed that the group had picked their weapons back up.  Something must have spooked them.  He needed to get there before Abel signaled the guards to gun them down, which was protocol when the livestock refused to relinquish their weapons.  Fresh meat was never allowed to leave this place.  He should have told Matthew to radio the guards not to open fire under any circumstances, but he hadn’t thought of it.  He berated himself for his lack of foresight but seeing these two omegas again after all this time had surprised him, and it was so rare that anything surprised him.  If he could somehow separate the two omegas from the others, the rest could be killed for all he cared. </p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Are you sure you don’t want that tour now?” Abel tried, knowing he was losing control of the situation.  “I can give you a comprehensive tour of the place in 15 minutes,” he said, smiling.  “And those ribs should be just about ready,” he added, hoping the offer of food would sway them.  “That barbeque sauce recipe has been in Jackson’s family for generations.  You’ll think you’ve died and gone to heaven,” he said, not wanting this to turn into a shootout with him in the middle. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“As tempting as that sounds, we’ll make it another time,” Jack said, preparing to leave. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Abel sighed again.  He raised his hand casually, preparing to back away and give the signal to open fire.  He looked over at the beautiful oriental woman with regret.  <em>What a waste</em>, he thought. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Abel, who have we here?” Hannibal asked, coming up behind him and looking over the group. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Abel hid his surprise well while lowering his hand.  Dr. Lecter never joined him when he was giving one of the ‘tours.’  “Ah, Dr. Lecter.  We have some visitors from another settlement here who were interested in possibly establishing trade between our two communities.  I was about to give a tour, but unfortunately they have to leave.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Oh?  That’s a pity,” Hannibal said, looking at the group with feigned regret. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Dr. Lecter?” Bev said, separating herself slightly from the group and looking at him more closely. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Dr. Katz?  Dr. Katz!  How wonderful to see you again!  I had thought for certain that you had been captured or killed in the wendigo attack at The Hop.  And Mr. Graham as well!  It’s so good to see that you both survived!” he said, approaching them with his hands in front of him, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You know this man?” Jack asked. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Dr. Lecter was the physician at the last settlement we were at,” Bev said, looking confused.  “The one we were at before joining you that was attacked by wendigo.  Jack Crawford, this is Dr. Lecter.  Dr. Lecter, Jack Crawford,” she said, making the introductions and watching the two shake hands.  “We heard that everyone at The Hop was killed or taken prisoner,” she said to Hannibal.  “How did you manage to escape?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“It was sheer luck.  I was terrified, hiding behind buildings trying not to be spotted.  Then when I went behind the cafeteria I noticed a hole cut in the fence.  It was a miracle, plain and simple.  So I simply slipped through the hole and escaped before being spotted.  I was so grateful to have gotten away when so many lives were lost that I decided to create Safe Haven, a place where people can come and feel truly safe.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Well, we’re certainly happy to hear that you and possibly others made it out,” Bev said.  “However, perhaps you’d care to explain why the ribs cooking on your grill are human,” she said bluntly. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“What?” Jack said in alarm, and the entire group suddenly had all had their weapons pointed at Dr. Lecter. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Hannibal instinctively took a step closer to the group with his hands up at shoulder height, hoping the guards above them would understand that they were not to open fire.  When no shots rang out, he relaxed a bit.  Abel, on the other hand, had backed away and was now standing off to the side wondering what to do.  He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he didn’t want to find himself in the middle of a shootout.  If he deserted Dr. Lecter and a gunfight did ensue and the man lived, however, he shuttered to think what the consequences would be. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You have quite a keen eye, Dr. Katz, which is not surprising, you being a doctor yourself.  However, those are not human ribs.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Uh, no disrespect, Dr. Lecter, but I think I know human ribs when I see them,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I am highly embarrassed to admit this, especially at our first meeting, but those are actually wendigo ribs.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“What?” she said with surprise, dropping her arms and glancing back at the grill. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I’m afraid with the shortage of food and with all the hungry people we have to provide for on a daily basis—not to mention new people arriving almost daily, many of them starving—that we have had to make some hard choices and resort to a little out-of-the-box thinking.  Desperate times often call for desperate measures.  So, I’m afraid we took a page from the wendigo’s book and started eating the enemy.  It’s just that there is so little game around these days, and it has taken us a couple of years to finally get a substantial crop growing.  As a leader yourself,” he said, looking at Jack, “I’m sure you understand that we do what we must in order to keep our people alive, do we not?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Jack looked thoughtful, but then turned to look at Bev, as did everyone else. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Bev frowned.  Humans were eating wendigo now?  Eww!  Wouldn’t that still be considered cannibalism since the wendigo had once been human?  If humans were eating wendigo, how were they any better than wendigo?  Her head was reeling.  Realizing everyone was still looking at her she said, “There’s no way of distinguishing human ribs from wendigo ribs visually as wendigo are, at their core, humans who have undergone changes due to a virus.  If I had a sample of uncooked meat, I could run tests for the virus back at our settlement and give you a definitive answer,” she added, looking at Jack, leaving it to him how he wanted to play this. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I would be more than happy to give you a sample of the meat,” Dr. Lecter offered before Jack had to make that decision.  “We have nothing to hide here.  Now, do you truly need to leave right now, or might I entice you into taking that tour?  It would be my honor to give you the tour personally,” he said, hoping his offer would make it more difficult to refuse.  “I would love to get to know you better.  We rarely meet people who have their own established communities and I would be interested to hear more about yours, and also hear your thoughts on this trade between our communities that Abel mentioned,” he added as enticement, smiling and making eye contact with everyone.  Hannibal noticed that Will had been staring at the ground the entire time and frowning, refusing to make eye contact.  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“How many people currently live here?” Will asked suddenly, still staring at the ground. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I’m pleased to say that we have over 420 individuals residing here as of the last count.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“That’s very impressive.  And how do you keep them all so quiet?” Will asked, looking up, but his eyes didn’t go any higher than Hannibal’s tie. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Pardon?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You have over 420 people living here but I don’t hear any sounds of talking or laughing or children playing or babies crying.  How are you able to keep 420 individuals from making a constant stream of noise?”</p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Ah, I see your point,” Hannibal said, thinking quickly.  “That is because we instruct all people who join us that they must endeavor to keep the noise level down and speak in hushed tones so as to not draw the unwanted attention of any wendigo who might be passing through the area,” he improvised.  "Plus, many of our people are currently out hunting for supplies," he added quickly, knowing the previous argument sounded weak.  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Well, that explains it,” Will said, finally looking at him and smiling, which threw Hannibal off kilter as he was momentarily lost in a pair of eyes he hadn’t seen in two years, not since the shower incident.  In the basement of The Hop he had thought Will’s eyes were blue, but seeing them now out in the sunlight, his eyes were a shade that was hard to describe.  It was almost like they were both blue and green at the same time, with grey creeping in around the edges as if it were trying to take over.  When Will blinked, the beauty of his eyes was momentarily covered by the shield of his eyelashes, naturally long and soft-looking, but not before Hannibal saw the sharp intellect there, and Hannibal suddenly suspected that Will did not believe him. When he glanced down he noticed that while Will was holding his handgun loosely, his finger was on the trigger.  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“This place is incredible,” Will said pointedly, looking at Hannibal but hoping Jack picked up on the code phrase that meant that they needed to get the hell out of here.  Despite Dr. Lecter having an answer for everything, that last answer was complete bullshit.  This community was putting out radio broadcasts and had signs posted everywhere leading people right to their front door—a door that was standing wide open, mind you—so what difference would noise make when the wendigo just had to follow the signs? </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Despite the fact that Dr. Lecter had been part of their last camp, and despite the fact that Bev said Abel was human, every molecule in Will’s body was screaming at him that this was a trap. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Dr. Lecter,” Jack cut in smoothly, picking up on the hint, “Although I would love that tour, I’m afraid we really must go.  This first visit was more reconnaissance to see if it was legitimate, and I left word back at our settlement to expect us back within a very narrow window of time, and if we’re not back by that time I’m afraid they’ll be sending out the cavalry, and we certainly don’t want that.  So, we’ll just have to come back for that tour.  In fact, I’m very much looking forward to it,” he said, smiling and looking like he meant it. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Of course, I understand.  Perhaps you could come back by tomorrow,” Hannibal tried, wondering why his prey was suddenly trying to escape.  He thought he had them convinced.  But when Mr. Graham had looked up at him and smiled, he had felt a sudden subtle shift in the group. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Hannibal felt anxious about letting the two omegas possibly slip through his fingers yet again.  Being in a position of power meant that he was used to getting his way.  And yet he could see that he was going to have to let the two omegas walk out of here because not only were they were standing much too close to the alphas, putting them right in the line of fire, but they were both also armed, which would prove problematic.  </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Tomorrow sounds wonderful,” Jack said, not meaning it.  “Would 11:00 work for you?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Eleven would be fine.  I look forward to it.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“As do I,” Jack countered smoothly. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“And perhaps you two could accompany him tomorrow,” Hannibal said, looking at Bev and Will.  “I would love to hear about your own escape from The Hop and how you came to be with Jack here.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Bev smiled back.  “I would like that.”  Hesitating a mere beat she said, “Perhaps I could have that meat sample you offered?”  She instinctively cocked her head slightly and showed her throat to lessen any possible insult.  She knew Jack would want to know if Dr. Lecter was telling the truth, and she was curious herself. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Of course.  Abel, do we have that sample for Dr. Katz?” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Abel brought a raw rib bone on a paper plate and handed it to Bev.  Then, as both leaders nodded at each other, Jack ushered his group back toward the exit gate, trying not to be too obvious that he was protecting their rear. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">As soon as the group was out the gate Matthew Brown came running over to Hannibal.  “You let them go?” he said with disbelief. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I had to or risk both omegas getting killed in the takedown.  But have no fear, I won’t lose track of them this time.  Abel, find Randall Tier and get him here immediately,” Hannibal said softly, controlling his anger as he looked in the direction the group had left. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Abel got on the walkie-talkie he had clipped to his belt and asked that Randall Tier be found and sent here right away.  Abel knew the softer Hannibal’s tone, the more dangerous his mood. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Why do you need Tier?” Brown asked. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Randall is my best tracker.  I’ll have him follow them discretely back to their settlement, and when we know their location we can scout it and get an idea of their defenses and numbers.  Then we’ll take it down and imprison every man, woman and child, and those two omegas will be mine at last. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“I hope you’re not planning to keep both of them for yourself,” Matt pushed, dangerously. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Hannibal gave him a sharp look at the challenging words, but he knew that Matthew had been lusting after Dr. Katz for the past two years.  After this recent meeting with the two omegas, he admitted to having a certain obsession with Mr. Graham.  He was certainly impressed with Dr. Katz’s bravery, asking him point blank why there were human ribs on the grill.  Yes, she was definitely worthy to bear him an heir.  But there was something about Mr. Graham, a more quiet awareness combined with a sharp intellect.  Although his eyes were frequently fixed on the ground, Hannibal suspected he missed very little.  Hannibal had no shortage of bravery of his own to pass on to his offspring, but combining Mr. Graham’s quiet powers of observation and sharp intellect to that of his own would ensure his child’s position as a future leader.  He had scented them both discretely and neither had the scent of another on them, so it appeared they were both still unbonded, which was surprising, but also pleased him.  It would seem it was their destiny to belong to him, and he would not let them slip through his fingers again. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“You’re currently living with Freddie Lounds, are you not?” Hannibal asked.  “I can’t imagine Ms. Lounds being the type who would look favorably on you with the lovely Dr. Katz.” </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“Freddie’s been on my back for a while now to have a kid, and I’ve been resisting it because I’m not really into the idea of having kids, but I could definitely be persuaded to change my mind if it were Bev carrying my child,” he said, looking at Hannibal hopefully. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">Hannibal looked thoughtful.  “If you are instrumental in helping me take down their settlement and recapturing the two omegas unharmed, then Dr. Katz is yours,” Hannibal decided, making it clear Matthew would have to earn the omega. </p><p class="yiv3105327183MsoNormal">“That is not a problem,” the cocky man said, smiling broadly, and Hannibal could already smell the scent of excitement coming off him in waves. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter Bev provides Jack with the results of the rib bone, and the group discusses the implications while realizing how lucky they were to get out of there.  But what they don’t realize is that they didn’t make it back to Woodlawn alone.  Join me next week to see what happens next! </p><p>To all my readers out there, a very Merry Christmas to you all!  Take care and be safe! 🎄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come,” Jack said, looking up from the map of Woodlawn that he had been pouring over, studying their defenses to make sure there were no weak areas that needed to be strengthened.  The visit to Safe Haven had shaken him.  He had the feeling that if Will hadn’t been there with them, they might not have gotten out of that place alive, despite Bev’s assurance that Abel Gideon was human. </p><p>“Am I interrupting?” Bev asked coming in, Will following closely behind her. </p><p>“Not at all.  I’ve actually been anxious to hear your report.  So, what did your findings show?  Were we recently in the midst of wendigo, or desperate humans who were eating wendigo, as Dr. Lecter claimed?   </p><p>“Well, the meat sample was definitely human.  There was no trace of the virus.” </p><p>“So Safe Haven is a wendigo trap then,” Jack said, shaking his head at how close they had come to being ambushed.  He vowed then and there he would never relinquish his weapon like that again.  That had been a foolish decision on his part, but he had been so hopeful that they had discovered another successful human settlement out there. </p><p>“Probably.  Will and I have been talking, and there is one other possibility,” she said. </p><p>“I’m listening.” </p><p>“It’s possible that Safe Haven is a human settlement that has turned to cannibalism to survive.  I still stand by my finding that Abel Gideon is human.” </p><p>“I have a theory about Abel as well,” Will said.  “It’s possible that this is a wendigo settlement and Abel is their token human that they’re somehow coercing into acting as their greeter, knowing that some people who enter their community will be suspicious and want proof of his humanity before they go any further into the settlement, just like we did.  The whole setup of the place was designed to be a honey trap right from the start with the beautiful paintings and the flowers, and then that vegetable garden strategically placed that promises of fresh food.  Then the enticing smell of barbeque that lures you further in.  And considering most people are starving these days, the smell of food would definitely help distract unsuspecting prey as to what was actually happening.  It’s a brilliant setup made to appear welcoming while luring people further and further in until they spring their trap.  The only question I have is why they allowed us to leave?” </p><p>“Most people that enter there probably aren’t as well armed as we were,” Jack said.  “They probably realized that they would sustain heavy casualties considering we weren’t going down without a fight.  Anyway, now that we know they’re eating people, it doesn’t really matter whether they’re wendigo or human, does it?  People need to be warned away from there.” </p><p>“If they are wendigo, that would mean Dr. Lecter is a wendigo,” Bev said, frowning, “and that might suggest that he was working from the inside to take down The Hop.  I recall he only arrived two weeks before the attack.  It also explains why he’s still alive.  It seemed a little too convenient to me that he just happened to find that hole in the fence in the dark, as he claimed.”</p><p>“Thinking back on it,” Will added, "it’s very likely that he arranged that whole elaborate plan, right down to the Major and General going out that same day to wipe out a wendigo camp based on some tip and then being ambushed.  It’s also possible he came up with that plan of Lieutenant Brown’s that had half the military occupied that same night.  All that happening at the same time just doesn’t seem coincidental, now that I think about it.  And if Dr. Lecter did arrange all of that, we’re dealing with an extremely dangerous man, Jack.” </p><p>Bev shuttered as she recalled Dr. Lecter giving her a physical examination. </p><p>Jack nodded.  “I agree.  I’ve been going over our security and I’m going to increase the number of guards covering the perimeter temporarily, just to be safe.  Plus, I’m going to send out a radio broadcast telling people that Safe Haven is a trap and to stay away from there.  It may not save everyone, but hopefully it will keep some from approaching that place.  I can only guess how many desperate humans have gone in there believing that they had finally found a safe place to live, only to realize their mistake too late,” he said angrily.  “Fortunately, Safe Haven is far enough away from here that they shouldn’t be able to find us, if they should go looking for us.  There was no sign that we were followed returning home.  I would just love to go in there and level that whole damn place to the ground, but I have no idea of their numbers or their weapons,” he said looking frustrated and punching the desk with his fist. </p><p>Will nodded in agreement.  He wished that as well.  Maybe if Jack went in there and leveled the place to the ground it would stop this feeling he’d been having since they left there that something bad was coming. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Randall Tier sat perched on the upper branches of a tall tree located in a forested area about a quarter mile from the community of Woodlawn.  It wasn’t the most comfortable place to be, but it was high enough that it gave him a fairly good view of the goings on inside of the community the livestock had returned to after getting spooked and fleeing Safe Haven.  He was confused as to why they had been allowed to leave.  The few times the livestock had gotten spooked and tried to leave, his people had simply shot a couple of them and cut off the escape of the rest.  But Dr. Lecter must have his reasons, and it was probably to learn the location of this large settlement.   </p><p>Tracking them hadn’t been all that difficult as he had merely ridden a motorcycle and used his enhanced sense of smell to follow the faint trace of car exhaust fumes left behind by their vehicles.  Since there were almost no cars on the roads these days, the smell had been distinctive and easy enough to follow.  When he lost the scent on two occasions, he had simply backtracked to the nearest crossroads and picked it up again in the direction they had turned. </p><p>Now as he watched the goings on inside the community through a set of military grade binoculars, he had to admit that he was impressed.  He could see now why Dr. Lecter wanted it found. </p><p>From this high up he could see that a tall stone wall completely surrounded the community, except for strong steel gates set in the front and back, which were guarded.  The stone wall appeared to have been part of the community’s original design.  But then a 10-foot-tall fence made of industrial-strength metal corrugated panels had been affixed to the outside of that stone wall all the way around.  Anyone trying to smash through one of the panels would find it unforgiving due to that stone wall behind it.  The thickness of that stone wall would also make it difficult to dig a hole underneath to try and sneak in.  The flat top of the stone wall provided a natural walkway around the perimeter where guards with rifles were spaced out about every 30 feet patrolling the wall on lookout.   In addition, tall guard towers had been constructed on all four corners of the settlement which would allow them to see intruders approaching from a distance and sound the alarm.  Very impressive indeed. </p><p>Randall was also impressed with the quality of the humans he saw roaming around inside the community.  They appeared clean, healthy and relatively well-fed.  Much of the livestock that visited their community lately were thin, dirty and malnourished with hardly any meat on them.  He spotted a robust man who still had layers of fat on his body and Randall’s mouth began to water.  The fat cooked into the meat always made it so much more succulent and tender. </p><p>Off to the side he spotted a large garden, approximately the size of a football field, with mature crops.  There were quite a few people in the garden actively tending to it.  Yes, these meat sacks here would be pump and tasty.  He also thought that this would make a wonderful secondary location for his people as their numbers had swollen with new arrivals and it was getting a bit crowded at Safe Haven.  Looking around, he would definitely choose to live here rather than at the railyard if given a chance. </p><p>Randall spent two days up in the tree trying to get an accurate count of people, and making notes of their comings and goings outside the community.  He took a few pictures with a small digital camera he carried on him with a zoom lens so that he could give Dr. Lecter a good visual of the setup.  He only left the tree to relieve himself and occasionally stretch his legs.  He ate human jerky he had brought with him and drank water from his canteen.  </p><p>Once he had accumulated all the information he could, he climbed down from his perch and made his way back to his motorcycle parked a mile back and hidden behind an old barn, and then headed back to Safe Haven to give Dr. Lecter his report.   </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hannibal sat in his second story office listening to Randall’s report while studying the pictures he brought back on the digital camera.  Matthew Brown was looking over his shoulder, and Hannibal could sense his excitement. </p><p>“So,” Hannibal said as Randall finished his report, “your best estimate is that they have between three to four hundred people living there, and many of those people are women, children, and even elderly humans. </p><p>Randall nodded, sneering.  To his mind the elderly shouldn’t be allowed to live.  Their flesh was tough and stringy, and it was a waste of food feeding them.  If they can’t bear young and they’re unpalatable, then what good are they? </p><p>“We have them outnumbered,” Matt said excitedly.  “We can have snipers take out the sentries in the towers and bring enough ladders to go over the walls on all four sides. We can take the community easily.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Hannibal said thoughtfully, still studying the pictures.  “The land immediately surrounding the community is open and would provide us no cover, so as soon as they spot us they’ll sound the alarm and open fire.  Even if we have snipers simultaneously take out the sentries in the towers, the guards walking the wall will sound the alarm before we can climb the walls and take them out.  We also have no idea of their weaponry.  If they have bazookas and machine guns, our people could sustain high casualties before even reaching the fence.  Plus, we don’t want to kill their people.  Why slaughter livestock that we don’t currently need?  We have a sufficient quantity of livestock in our pens right now.  And I agree with Randall’s assessment that this would make an excellent secondary base of operations for us down the road.  It also appears that they have some people who are skilled in building and gardening that could prove to be useful to us.  Our primary goal is to gain possession of the two omegas.  Our secondary goal will be to take down the community at a later date when our livestock starts running low.  Now that we know where they are, we can keep them under surveillance.” </p><p>“So, if we’re not going to attack them, how do you propose we get them to hand over Will and Bev?” Matthew asked, looking frustrated that he was being denied a fight. </p><p>Hannibal sat back in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin, thinking.  No one spoke.  They knew better to interrupt him.  “I’ll tell you how we’re going to get them to hand over Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham,” he said at last with a cold smile.  “We’re simply going to ask them very nicely.  Randall,” he said, addressing his spy, “I need you to do one more thing for me.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter tensions run high as Hannibal's plan to obtain Will and Bev begins to unfold.  See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come in,” Jack said, not taking his eyes off a large map tacked up on his office wall that showed the cities and counties surrounding Woodlawn.  The red X’s indicated areas he had already sent his people to in search of food and supplies.  He was trying to decide where to send a team to next.  Unfortunately he was having to send them out farther and farther each time. </p><p>“Sir, we need you outside,” one of the guards said, and Jack looked over at the man and frowned as he heard the anxiety in the man’s voice.  “There’s a situation you need to see.” </p><p>“All right, lead the way,” Jack said, following the guard.  When he was outside he could feel the tension in the air.  Whatever was going on had his people on edge. </p><p>“You’ll need to go up into one of the guard towers to get the whole picture,” the guard said, leading him to the nearest one. </p><p>Jack climbed up into the tower, the guard following closely behind, and looked around.  What he saw sent a chill up his spine. </p><p>“They arrived a little while ago and then just stopped where they are,” the guard said nervously.  “So far they haven’t made any attempt to come closer.”</p><p>Jack’s heart was pounding as he slowly turned, doing a complete 360.  Whatever he had expected, this wasn’t it.  The community was completely surrounded by vehicles set back about a quarter mile away. </p><p>“And no one has tried to approach?  There have been no demands of any kind?” Jack asked. </p><p>“No, sir.  They arrived, and now they’re just . . . they’re just sitting there,” the guard said, looking a bit unnerved.</p><p>Jack grabbed the guard’s binoculars to get a better look, although he already suspected he knew who this was, and sure enough, he spotted a couple of vehicles with logos of the railyard that Hannibal had set up shop in.  Although he thought he had been cautious coming back from Safe Haven, checking his rearview mirror frequently for any signs that they were being followed, somehow these bastards had still managed to track them down. </p><p>If they weren’t making any demands, they were probably sizing them up and gearing up for an attack.  Jack climbed down the ladder quickly and started issuing orders, doubling the guards on the wall, getting extra weapons and ammo out of their stores, warning anyone who wasn’t able to fight to remain locked in their homes with knifes and bats at the ready to defend themselves in case the settlement was breached.  And then they all waited.  And waited some more.  Twenty-four hours passed with no sign of anything happening.  Then 48.  Jack rotated the guards as best he could, but there weren’t a lot of people in Woodlawn who knew how to handle a gun well, and he had put all his best people on the wall right away as he had expected an immediate attack, not this waiting game that was wearing his people down, fraying their nerves.  He admitted it was wearing on his nerves as well.  He couldn’t concentrate on anything, couldn’t sleep, worried that any second the alarm would sound signaling they were under attack.  The garden wasn’t being tended to; his people weren’t able to go out searching for much needed supplies.  Things had essentially come to a standstill here at Woodlawn.  And he suspected that this was Dr. Lecter’s plan all along, to wear them down mentally.  He seethed with impotent rage and called a meeting of some of his brightest people to try and come up with a solution. </p><p>“So, how do we handle a siege when the enemy is just sitting there outside of our rifle range?” Jack asked. </p><p>“Well, what about their people?” Bev asked.  “How are they handling just sitting there in the hot sun doing nothing?” </p><p>“The guards report that it appears their people are taking shifts, and every eight hours a new group of people come in and relieve the current shift.  That way their people are always rested and, I’m assuming, well fed,” Jack said. </p><p>“That would suggest they have the numbers,” an ex-military man said, “so I still don’t understand why they haven’t attacked us.  “Their aggressive wendigo nature should be screaming at them to attack us.” </p><p>“They’re being held back,” Will said.  “For some reason Dr. Lecter is keeping them from attacking, and there must be some reason behind it.  We just don’t know what that reason is.” </p><p>“Well unless he decides to tell us,” Jack said, “we’re completely in the dark.” </p><p>“Should we send someone out there to try and talk to them, see what they want?” another man asked.  He was the former bridge builder who was responsible for engineering the outer metal fencing that protected the community. </p><p>“I don’t think—  Come!” Jack barked at the knock at the door, annoyed by the interruption. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but one of their people walked up to the front gate with a white flag and handed us this walkie-talkie and said to give it to you. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jack said, taking the walkie.  “Go back to your post now.” </p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p>“Well, it would appear we’re about to find out what they want,” Jack said, taking a deep breath before pressing the ‘talk’ button on the walkie-talkie.  “This is Jack Crawford.  To whom am I speaking?” </p><p>“Hello again, Jack,” came a familiar European accent.  “This is Hannibal Lecter.  I was disappointed when you didn’t come back for that tour, but I guess you figured out that it was a trap.  Congratulations on being the first humans to ever leave Safe Haven alive.” </p><p>“Dr. Lecter, can we just cut to the chase.  What is it that you want?” Jack said aggressively. </p><p>They heard a sigh on the other end.  “So much for the art of conversation,” Hannibal said.  “As you wish.  By now I’m certain you realize you are completely surrounded and we have you effectively pinned inside your community, unable to leave to go in search of food and supplies.” </p><p>“Well, I suppose it’s all in the way you look at it,” Jack said.  “The way I see it, we have your people sitting out in the hot sun not doing anything productive, just wasting time,” Jack countered. </p><p>There was a deep appreciative chuckle and then, “Touché.  Regardless of how you see it, I’m sure you would like us to leave,” Hannibal said. </p><p>“Well, I have to admit that the view was much nicer without your vehicles cluttering it up,” Jack said.  “So, what would it take to make that happen, Dr. Lecter?  You haven’t attacked us, and I’m assuming there’s a reason behind that.  So what is it exactly that you want from us?” </p><p>The whole room seemed to hold its breath while waiting for the answer. </p><p>“You actually have two things that I want, Jack, and once I have both, we will take our leave and give you back your lovely view.  If you don’t comply, I’m afraid things will escalate.” </p><p>Jack left his finger off the talk button while he looked around the room at the others. </p><p>“He probably wants weapons,” the ex-military alpha said.  “And maybe our vegetables.  We saw they had a garden at Safe Haven, so I’m assuming they eat more than. . . .meat.  But that would leave us low on food and weaker in both body and defenses for when they do decide to attack us for real, which is inevitable,” he said angrily. </p><p>“That garden is probably more for the people they capture than for the wendigo themselves,” Will said.  “They have to feed the ones they don’t eat right away.”  </p><p>“Well we are not giving them our food, and most certainly not our weapons,” Jack said, looking determined.  “But that most likely is what he’s after.  I don’t know what else he could want.” </p><p>“He might want us to turn off the radio transmission warning people away from Safe Haven,” Bev said.  “He’s probably heard it and I bet it pissed him off.  They are probably getting less people visiting Safe Haven now.” </p><p>“That’s entirely possible,” Will said.  “He wants us to stop scaring away the meat.” </p><p>“Well, if enough people heard our message, it’ll still be passed along by word of mouth.  So that one might be doable,” Jack said.  He sighed and said, “All right, no use guessing; time to find out.”  Pressing the talk button he said, “Okay, I’m listening.  What is it you want, Dr. Lecter?” </p><p>“I want Dr. Beverly Katz and William Graham.” </p><p>A stunned silence filled the room as every eye went to Bev and Will, who had matching shocked expressions on their own faces. </p><p>“Why does he want us?” Bev said, looking frightened now.  “I don’t understand.” </p><p>“You have no idea why he wants the two of you?” Jack asked, looking between them. </p><p>“None whatsoever,” Will said, looking equally shaken.  “I never really even met the guy,” he said, blushing slightly when he remembered their one awkward encounter that had lasted no more than five seconds.  “I didn’t think he even knew my name.” </p><p>Jack pressed the talk button.  “Why do you want them?” he asked bluntly. </p><p>“Does that really matter?”</p><p>“Yes, goddamnit, it matters!  These are my people!  Are you planning to eat them or . . . . or what?” </p><p>There was a slight pause, and Will got the impression that Dr. Lecter was trying to figure out how to best phrase whatever it was he was about to say. </p><p>“When I was at The Hop along with the two of them,” Hannibal began slowly, “it was not only food that I was looking to procure.  I was also looking for omegas.  Specifically, exceptional omegas who would improve the quality of our gene pool.  Mr. Graham and Dr. Katz were at the top of my list, and I considered their escape a great loss.  Seeing them again and knowing that not only did they escape but have thrived since then has only solidified in my mind that they are exceptional and would be a great asset.  As such, they will be treated well.” </p><p>“Treated well!?” Bev said with an incredulous expression on her face.  “Is he fucking kidding right now?  Jesus,” she said, looking at Will. “The whole time he was with us at The Hop he was walking around among us selecting omegas to be their brood bitches!  That means he was watching us, Will,” she said, looking horrified.    </p><p>Will was equally shaken.  He remembered the group of wendigo that seemed to be tracking them after they made their escape from The Hop.  If they hadn’t managed to escape, they would probably both have been bred and given birth to some wendigo’s child by now and then either been eaten or rebred.  He felt shaken at how close that had come to being their fate.  But what was really puzzling was why Dr. Lecter would go to such extremes to get his hands on two omegas he came across two years ago.  That didn’t make any sense to him.  And looking at Jack’s perplexed expression he could tell that he was thinking the same thing. </p><p>“So, you’re saying that if we turn Bev and Will over to you, you and your people will leave, just as simple as that,” Jack said, sounding incredulous. </p><p>“We will leave immediately upon receipt of the two of them.” </p><p>“Can you give us some time to think it over?” Jack asked. </p><p>“I’ll give you 12 hours.  After that I’m afraid I will have to resort to alternative means of persuasion,” he said, cutting the connection. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jack reassured the two omegas.  “I have no intentions of turning you two over.  I just wanted to buy us some time in order to come up with a plan.” </p><p>“What do you think he’ll do if you don’t turn us over?” Bev asked nervously. </p><p>“Maybe he’ll finally attack,” Jack said.  “And, quite frankly, that would be a relief.  Sitting around waiting for it is worse than the attack itself.” </p><p>“I don’t trust him,” Will said.  “If you refuse, he’s got something else up his sleeve.  He knows how to get inside people’s heads.” </p><p>“Don’t you two worry about it,” Jack said soothingly, making Will bristle.  “Just let me handle it.” </p><p>Will hadn’t needed another reminder that he was an omega after Dr. Lecter had made it so abundantly clear with his demand. </p><p>“I’m going to my lab,” Bev said, looking dejected. </p><p>Will stayed behind to listen in while Jack discussed different strategies with his team, but he was having trouble focusing on what they were saying.  He couldn’t shake the feeling that Dr. Lecter had something else in mind besides attack that would blindside them.  In fact, he was sure of it.  But what could it be?  He was certain now that it was Dr. Lecter who had orchestrated the attack on The Hop.  This was one smart wendigo.  And as much as Jack said he wouldn’t hand them over, what if he had no choice?  What would Will do then?  He tried not to think about it, but that feeling of foreboding he had been having was stronger than ever, and it was making his head ache.  He had had this same feeling right before the attack on The Hop, and look how that had turned out. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, do you think they’ll turn them over?” Matthew asked Hannibal. </p><p>“No,” Hannibal said, not looking concerned.  “Jack will want to beat his chest a bit and show that he is a good leader who protects his people.  But once I present him with the alternative, our two omegas will come to us of their own free will, whether Jack likes it or not.  Did you take care of what I asked you to do?” </p><p>“It’s being taken care of as we speak,” Matt said. </p><p>“Good.  Then it won’t be long now before Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham are ours,” Hannibal said with a satisfied smile. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bev slid a glass slide onto her microscope, having to readjust it twice due to the trembling in her hands.  She checked the results of the slide and scribbled a few notes.  She was on edge after hearing Dr. Lecter’s ultimatum, and working in her lab usually calmed her, but it was like she was having one of Will’s premonitions.  Will was right that Dr. Lecter was smart and incredibly dangerous, and she was just having this feeling that things were going to go south and that she and Will would eventually be turned over to the wendigo in order to save the rest of the community, despite Jack’s assurances.  They were outnumbered and, she hated to admit it, possibly outsmarted.  Possibly.  She did have an idea if she and Will did end up being turned over; the only question was how far was she willing to take things?  Dr. Lecter was dangerous—maybe the most dangerous wendigo out there because he had managed to get a large number of wendigo organized and working together, something that was not easy considering how aggressive and combative the wendigo were.  He had also brought down The Hop, which had contained a large number of trained military personnel.  So what chance would this community of ordinary citizens have against him? </p><p>She checked her results again.  How far was she willing to go to take someone like Dr. Lecter down—someone who might shift the balance of wendigo domination over the human race?  There was really only one answer:  she would go all the way, do whatever it took.  She would risk her own life if it came down to it.  Her hands were steadier as she ran her tests again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jack was pacing the floor twelve hours later, repeatedly checking his watch.  Their time was up. </p><p>“Maybe we could take a couple of our armored vehicles and break through their circle,” the ex-military alpha said.  “They’ll no doubt open fire, but the cars have armor plating.  Then when some of their vehicles give chase, we can send out a secondary group to attack and try to widen the gap while the guards on the wall keep the rest of them pinned down.  We do have a couple of long-range sniper rifles. </p><p>Jack nodded absently, only half listening.  Dr. Lecter would be calling any minute for his answer, and he was worried what the doctor’s response would be once he told him that he would not be turning Will and Bev over to him.  Not giving in to his demands was the right thing to do, but what he was having a hard time dealing with was this nonaggressive blockade of theirs.  Surrounding them at a distance and just watching them had the whole settlement on edge.  He wondered just how long Dr. Lecter would be willing to keep a large number of his people tied up like this, and all for two omegas.  Jack frowned, totally perplexed.  Why was Dr. Lecter so fixated on these two?  True they were both above average in looks and intelligence, but surely he had captured many omegas during the apocalypse who were similarly gifted.  What was it about these two? </p><p>The walkie-talkie crackled to life and Jack picked it up.  This was it.  “Crawford here.” </p><p>“Do you have an answer for me?” the smooth European voice asked. </p><p>“The answer is no, so I hope your people are going to enjoy sitting out there in the hot sun twiddling their thumbs for a long time to come.” </p><p>“I thought that might be your answer.  I have something to show you.  Are you currently on your wall?” </p><p>“No, but I can be there in five minutes.” </p><p>“I’ll be waiting.” </p><p>Jack moved quickly out of his office, his team following close behind, and climbed one of the ladders leading up to the wall.  “Okay, I’m here.  What am I looking at?” </p><p>“Look 45 degrees to your left.” </p><p>Jack squinted and then grabbed a pair of binoculars off one of the guards.  What he saw made his blood run cold.  “What the hell is this!” he said angrily into the walkie. </p><p>“I call it incentive,” Hannibal said smoothly.  “What I have is a group of ten humans that we’ve been keeping an eye on but hadn’t approached because, as you can see, there are a couple of young among them.  Since you have refused to turn over the two omegas, I’m willing to make a trade for them.  I’ll trade you these ten humans for Mr. Graham and Dr. Katz.  Ten for two.  That’s a very favorable trade.” </p><p>Jack was gripping the walkie so tight it’s a wonder the plastic didn’t break.  “And if I refuse?” he said, through clenched teeth. </p><p>“If you refuse, they will be butchered one at a time and cooked on an open fire right here where you and all your people can watch.  I prefer not eating children as I prefer to give them a chance to grow up and have young of their own, but there are those in my group who are quite partial to veal.  In addition, we’ll continue to sit out here blocking your supply runs.” </p><p>Jack cursed under his breath while running his fingers through his short hair.  He took another look through the binoculars and scanned the row of ten people who were standing side-by-side and appeared to be handcuffed together.  While the adults looked terrified, the children were visibly crying. </p><p>“How do I know they’re even human?” Jack asked half-heartedly. </p><p>“Well, I could carve one up right now and let you watch as my people feast.  They are a bit hungry.” </p><p>“Not necessary,” Jack gritted out.  “How long do I have?” </p><p>“I’ll give you two hours before I butcher the first one, and then I’ll butcher one every day after that until the last one has been consumed. </p><p>Jack climbed off the ladder without replying.  He didn’t trust himself to speak right now.  When he reached the ground he saw Will and Bev standing there.  They must have come looking for him, knowing the 12 hours was up. </p><p>“I need to speak with the two of you in my office,” he said, heading back while trying to control the rage boiling inside him.  How was he supposed to tell these two that he was considering sacrificing them to save the lives of ten?  Should he even be considering it?  Bev and Will both contributed a great deal to the community.  For all he knew, these ten people Dr. Lecter had would just be more mouths to feed who would have nothing to contribute.  Quality versus quantity.  Yet there were children involved.  Sometimes it really sucked being the leader. </p><p>When they reached his office, Jack said, “Listen, Dr. Lecter has proposed a difficult ultimatum.” </p><p>“We both heard,” Bev said.  “Before you go on, I may have a potential solution to our problem.” </p><p>“Okay, I would love to hear it.  But I have to say you don’t look happy about it,” he said, looking between the two of them.    </p><p>“Honestly, I’m not.  But given the circumstances, it’s kind of a last resort solution.” </p><p>“Well, I’m all ears.”  </p><p>“I’ve recently discovered a form of virus that counters the wendigo virus.” </p><p>“What does that mean exactly and how does it help us?” Jack said, perking up and looking hopeful.   </p><p>“The virus I’ve developed actually acts as a parasite that, in essence, has a taste for the wendigo virus and targets it exclusively and consumes it.  At least that’s what initial tests have shown.” </p><p>“So, are you telling us you may have discovered a cure?” Jack asked. </p><p>“No.  This is unfortunately not a cure.  As you know, the way the wendigo virus works, it enters the human body and attaches itself to red blood cells and mutates them, which gives the wendigo the power to transform, and it also alters key chemical messengers in the brain, which is what causes their highly aggressive behavior and gives them a taste for human flesh.  By my virus attacking and cannibalizing the wendigo virus, it is essentially killing off those mutated red blood cells.  Red blood cells contain a special protein called hemoglobin which helps carry oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body and then returns carbon dioxide from the body to the lungs so it can be exhaled.  So by my virus essentially killing off all these mutated red blood cells, the wendigo suddenly won’t have enough red blood cells to carry oxygen to the various organs throughout their body, so the body becomes oxygen-deprived, and despite the fact that they’re breathing, they’ll essentially suffocate.   </p><p>“Why didn’t you mention this before?” Jack asked, looking excited.   </p><p>“This was a pretty major breakthrough and I was hoping it might lead to finding something that would actually lead to a cure rather than killing them.  Remember that the wendigo started off as humans like us who were transformed by a virus.  They didn’t ask for this to happen to them.  I was hoping to be able to alter my virus and turn it into something that would stop the wendigo virus from reproducing and kill it slowly, giving new red blood cells a chance to develop and take their place.  I wanted to try and turn it into a cure, not a weapon.  Not to mention the fact that my virus hasn’t been tested except in a petri dish.  Without having run tests on actual wendigo, there’s no way of knowing with any certainty exactly what will happen.” </p><p>“So what’s your plan? </p><p>“I have a single dose of my test virus.  I’ll inject myself with the dose—” </p><p>“Whoa-whoa-whoa—” Will started, looking at Bev with concern. </p><p>“Let me finish,” Bev said.  “I’ll inject myself with the virus right before we turn ourselves over.  I mean, we have to turn ourselves over in order to save those people, right?” she said, looking between them.  “The virus will immediately start multiplying in my system and flood my body as it hunts for wendigo cells to consume, but I estimate it will take at least an hour before it reaches the point where my body becomes contagious and starts releasing the virus through my pores and the very air I exhale.  What that means is that during the 45-minute trip back to their community, nothing will happen, no reason for them to become suspicious.  But after an hour as the virus reaches contagion levels in my system, any wendigo that comes into contact with me or anything I’ve touched or the air that I breathe will automatically contract it, and as it multiplies in their system they’ll start dropping like flies.  Initial tests indicate that this virus is extremely aggressive.  And the beauty of it—or the horror of it, however you look at it—is that the ones who become infected will in turn become contagious and pass it on to any wendigo that they come into contact with as well.  So, in theory there’s a good chance my virus will take out their entire community.  The virus shouldn’t harm me or Will or any other human there because we have no wendigo cells for this virus to cannibalize.  And it should eventually starve and die off in my body when it finds no wendigo cells to consume.  But, again, I haven’t had time to run extensive tests on it, so this is all conjecture.” </p><p>“Then inject me with the virus,” Will said.  “That way if it works and kills the wendigo but ends up having unknown side effects and kills me as well, you can continue to work on your cure . . . or something that will annihilate them and save the human race.” </p><p>“Sorry, Will, it’s my virus, my call.  If my virus killed you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” </p><p>“How certain are you that this will work?” Jack asked. </p><p>She thought for a moment.  “Seventy percent certain.  It’s possible the virus could enter my bloodstream and just go dormant due to lack of the wendigo virus to consume, but, like I said, it’s a pretty aggressive virus so I’m 70% certain it will start multiplying immediately while it’s hunting for the virus in my body, and reach contagion levels fairly quickly. </p><p>“All right, it sounds like a good plan to me,” Jack said, smiling.  “If it wipes them all out, that’s fine by me.  I think we all know that there’s a good chance that even if I turn you two over to Dr. Lecter that he will stage an attack on us eventually, right?” he said. </p><p>Bev nodded in agreement, but she didn’t look happy. </p><p>Will frowned, staring at his best friend for several seconds.  He didn’t like this.  “We need to be convincing,” he said finally.  “Dr. Lecter can’t suspect anything.” </p><p>“Agreed,” Jack said.  “I’ll wait the full two hours and then reluctantly tell Dr. Lecter that I’m handing you over.” </p><p>“Tell him that despite your objections to turn us over, that Bev and I insisted that we be exchanged for the lives of the ten people.  It’s what we would have done anyway, so he’ll buy that,” Will said, and Bev nodded in agreement, still looking unhappy. </p><p>“All right,” Jack said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.  “We’ve got ourselves a plan!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tensions continue to escalate as Bev and Will carry out their daring plan, turning themselves over to Dr. Lecter in the hopes of eliminating this dangerous enemy.  But will their plan succeed?  Join me next week to find out!  </p><p>I want to wish all my readers a safe and Happy New Year!  🕛 🥂 ✨ 🎈 -EA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">
  <em>A repeat of the last paragraph of chapter 7:  Hannibal sat back in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin, thinking.  No one spoke.  They knew better to interrupt him.  “I’ll tell you how we’re going to get them to hand over Dr. Katz and Mr. Graham,” he said at last with a cold smile.  “We’re simply going to ask them very nicely.  Randall,” he said, addressing his spy, “I need you to do one more thing for me.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">The gates to Woodlawn opened and Will and Bev stepped out, Jack following closely behind.  The agreement was that they would meet Dr. Lecter and the 10 captured humans halfway between their blockade and the Woodlawn front gate.  Bev would then confirm that the captives were human and the exchange would be made.  Jack had a sniper up in one of the towers with a rifle aimed at Dr. Lecter’s head in case it was some sort of trick.  He was tempted to have the sniper shoot him anyway, but that would provoke an immediate attack, so as much as it chaffed, he gave the sniper instructions to shoot only if necessary.  Besides, if Bev’s virus worked how she thought it would, it was possible Dr. Lecter wouldn’t be a problem for much longer. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“I can’t stop shaking,” Bev whispered to Will, holding onto his arm. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“I know.  But let’s think positive here.  If your plan works, this could be over with by tomorrow.  Tell me how I can tell if it’s working . . . in case we’re separated.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“As their blood cells are cannibalized by my virus, they’ll start feeling tired, a bit headachy from the gradual loss of oxygen to their brain.  There may be some coughing.  As the virus consumes more and more of their cells, they’ll become dizzy and act like they’re having difficulty breathing.  They’ll become more and more disoriented.  Organs will start failing due to lack of oxygen, which will lead to shock and coma.  There may be some bleeding from the eyes, ears or mouth.  It’s a horrible way to die, Will.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“I know, Bev.  And I know you didn’t want to do this.  But Dr. Lecter is giving us no choice.  This is on him.  You know as well as I do that now that he knows about Woodlawn, he’ll eventually attack it and take it over, just like he apparently did The Hop.  It’s just a matter of time.”</p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“And that’s the only reason I’m doing it.  But I still hate it,” she said quietly as they approached Dr. Lecter and the captives, who were looking at them with fear and confusion as if they didn’t know what was happening.  Maybe Dr. Lecter hadn’t told them. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Whoa, that’s far enough,” Jack said when they were ten feet away from Dr. Lecter and the captives.  Looking at Dr. Lecter he said, “I want you to know that if this is some sort of trick or a trap, you’ll be the first one to die.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“I would expect no less,” Hannibal said calmly, totally unfazed by Jack’s bravado. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Go ahead,” Jack said to Bev. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Bev glanced nervously at Dr. Lecter and then moved toward the captives, who were still handcuffed together.  They cowered at her approached. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“It’s all right,” she said softly, approaching a beta woman on the end first.  “I just want to check your eyes, and if you’re human you can go with this nice man to the settlement behind me and get away from these awful wendigo,” she said loud enough for Hannibal to hear.  She didn’t see his smile at her cheek.  </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">She felt relief when the first woman she checked was human.  “You’ve all been together for a while?” Bev asked her quietly.  “No one new or unfamiliar with this group?” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“We’ve been together over six months now,” the woman said in a shaky voice.  “There were a few more of us, but they went out looking for supplies and never came back.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Bev nodded.  She just wanted to make sure Dr. Lecter hadn’t tried to slip one of his people in with the group.  She decided to check all their eyes anyway just to be safe.  The children were frightened of her at first, but when she told them there were other children inside the settlement, they became excited and let her check their eyes. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“All human,” Bev pronounced. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Jack nodded.  “All right, you folks come with me,” he said. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Hannibal tossed the key to the handcuffs to Jack and he caught it easily.  Jack looked at Will and Bev and opened his mouth as if to say something to them, then closed it.  What could he say? </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“She’s not coming with us?” the beta woman Bev examined first asked, looking confused. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“No,” Jack said.  “We had to make a trade for your lives.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">The woman’s eyes grew large and she looked at Bev and Will with dawning comprehension.  “You mean they’re trading their lives for ours?  Why would they do that?” she asked.  “They don’t even know us.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“That’s just the kind of people they are,” Jack said sadly, with no small amount of pride.  “Now let’s get you folks to your new home and get you out of these cuffs and settled in,” he said, herding them toward the gates of Woodlawn, giving Bev and Will one parting look and nod of encouragement. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">The woman turned around and mouthed ‘Thank you’ with tears in her eyes.  Bev’s own eyes filled with tears and she smiled and nodded back at the woman, then took Will’s hand and squeezed it.  “We did that,” she said.  “We saved them.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Now that that’s over with,” Hannibal cut in, “I’m sure you won’t mind if I have you both checked for weapons.  We don’t want any incidents occurring.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Dr. Lecter nodded at a female in his group who walked up to them and frisked them none too gently, looking at them with barely contained hostility.  She was a beta, so Bev understood her resentment toward two fertile omega humans. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">When the beta nodded at Hannibal to indicate they were clean, he said, “Good.  Now, let’s get back to Safe Haven and get you settled in.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Will and Bev were surprised when they were loaded into the back of a luxury car and Hannibal got into the backseat with them.  A driver and another alpha got into the front and then they took off.  Bev was in the middle between Will and Hannibal, and Will could tell by how stiffly she was sitting that she was not happy being next to Dr. Lecter.  She was gripping Will’s hand tightly.  He squeezed her hand and gave her a look of encouragement, trying to impart that this was actually a good thing.  If her virus became contagious sooner than she anticipated, being in an enclosed space with Dr. Lecter would ensure that he contracted it first.  If everything went according to plan, Dr. Lecter would hopefully not be a problem for much longer. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">As the car pulled away, they both looked back to make sure the rest of the vehicles were leaving, as promised, and they felt better seeing that they were. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Thankfully Dr. Lecter didn’t try to engage in conversation as neither Bev nor Will were in the mood.  Bev felt a little flushed, but she hoped Dr. Lecter would just attribute it to anxiety, which she was definitely feeling.  So much depended on whether her virus worked or not.  She had injected herself in a vein in her foot as Will had been paranoid about Dr. Lecter spotting a needle mark on her arm, however unlikely that sounded.   </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Bev and Will huddled together and tried to relax as they knew it was a 45 minute drive to Safe Haven.  However, after only five minutes Hannibal said, “This will do,” and the car suddenly pulled over to the side of the road. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Why are we stopping?” Will asked, sitting up straight from his slumped position and looking around.  There was nothing around them but barren farmland. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“There is something that I need to take care of,” Hannibal said, getting out of the car.  “Dr. Katz, would you accompany me please?” he asked politely, holding out his hand to her. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Bev exchanged a confused look with Will but then tentatively got out of the car, refusing to take his hand.  Will started to follow but Hannibal said, “Not you, Mr. Graham, just Dr. Katz please,” he said, closing the car door.  Will noticed the alpha in the front passenger side of the car had gotten out as well, although the driver had remained inside the car.  There was a clear barrier separating the front and back seats, and Will suddenly felt trapped and he was getting one of his feelings of foreboding.  He was just reaching for the door handle when he saw Hannibal nod at the driver, and suddenly the doors automatically locked, and when Will tried the door handle, he noticed with growing distress that there was no way for him to unlock the door.  He pulled at the door handle nonetheless, then tried the automatic windows, but they were locked as well. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Will’s fear increased as Hannibal and the other alpha led Bev out into the barren field, Dr. Lecter’s hand placed firmly on the small of Bev’s back, guiding her along.  She glanced back at Will, and he saw a look of fear on her face.  Will suddenly knew what was about to happen—he just knew—and it looked as if Bev did as well.  The only thing he didn’t know was why. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“No!  No, no, no, no!  LET ME OUT OF HERE!” Will shouted at the driver, beating on the glass with his fists in desperation.  <em>"NO!  WAIT!"</em> he tried shouting through the glass, still pounding it with his fists.  He looked around desperately for something he could use to break the glass, but finding nothing, he fell back on the seat and used both feet to kick repeatedly at the side window. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Hey, stop that!” the driver said, but Will continued, even though the impact was sending jarring pain up both legs.  He had to do something to stop this! </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">The kicking was doing nothing to the glass and he felt panic setting in.  Then he froze as he heard a scream that was cut short by the sound of a single gunshot.  He lay there trembling, heart hammering.  He didn’t want to look but he had to.  Shaking so hard he was barely able to function, he sat up and looked out the window.  Even though he was prepared for it, it was still a shock to see his best friend crumpled in a heap on the ground, her dark hair covering her face but now streaked with red. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he screamed in anguish, beating on the glass with his fists again, even though he knew it was useless.  “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” he repeated, the wail tearing itself from his very soul.  He was shaking his head in denial while tears spilled down his face.  <em>This can’t be happening.  Please tell me this isn’t happening</em>, he thought.  The woman who was more like a sister to him than a friend could not be dead.  This was all a dream and he would wake up any minute and Bev would be sound asleep in the next room. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">But as bad as he wished it, this was not a dream.  His best friend was really dead. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">He watched the alpha who had shot Bev slip the gun into the back of his waistband and head for the trunk of the car where he retrieved one of those red plastic gallon containers that held gasoline.  He took it back to where Bev lay and poured the liquid over her body, then lit a match and casually tossed it on her, setting the body ablaze. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Noooooo,” Will moaned, turning away, unable to watch any longer.  He moved away from the door and curled himself into a ball, burying his face in his knees, and dissolved in the kind of despair that can take one's mind prisoner and never give it back.  The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds, sights, and smells. Everything was just gone momentarily, including the pain.  But the door opening and Dr. Lecter getting back into the car next to him brought him out of his numb state and anger took over, burning hot like a volcano ready to erupt.  He launched himself at Dr. Lecter wanting to pummel him, wanting to hurt him, wanting to kill him.  “Why!” he screamed.  “Why would you go through all this and then kill her!?” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Dr. Lecter grabbed hold of his wrists while he continued to scream in rage.  Will wanted to hurt this man more than he’d wanted anything in his life.  If he couldn’t let out this all-consuming anger he would explode.  He tried to head butt him next, but Dr. Lecter twisted him around facing away from him and held his body against his own, wrapping one arm around his neck to hold his head still while wrapping the other around his body, pinning his arms and making them useless.  When Will started kicking, Dr. Lecter wrapped his legs around Will’s and locked his ankles together. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Easy, Will,” Hannibal said softly close to his ear, holding him tightly. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Will continued to struggle.  He cried, screamed, cursed and whined until he was finally physically and emotionally exhausted, and he collapsed against Dr. Lecter.  He felt a sudden prick in his neck and knew that Dr. Lecter had injected him with something—probably a sedative he had had ready. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">After a minute he felt the sedative taking effect and welcomed the numbness that was overtaking him.  “Why?” he asked again, a bit more calmly now, although his voice was still shaky with emotion.  “Why would you negotiate to get her and then kill her?” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Because I know that she injected herself with a virus meant to kill my whole community, so unfortunately I had to dispose of her.  I certainly didn’t want to.  I would have rather set fire to the Mona Lisa than kill such a brilliant, exceptional, one-of-a-kind omega.  This virus she created was just further proof of how exceptional she truly was.  But what would you have done in my place if someone was threatening the lives of your people and you could do something about it?” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Will froze.  How the hell had he found out about that?  “You killed her because you found out she injected herself with the virus?” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Yes.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Oh god,” Will moaned, starting to feel groggy.  “How?  How could you have possibly known about that?” he asked, trying to rekindle his anger, but it was being dulled by the drug.  “Did you plant a spy in the compound?” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“No,” Hannibal said.  “Jack is too careful for that.  But I did have one of my people watch your compound from the outside and figure out where Jack held all his meetings.  I then had him attach a small but powerful listening devise to the beak of a remote controlled bird using some putty, and smear the front of the device with a tacky but extremely powerful glue, and then he piloted the bird over to the window during the night, and with just a light tap transferred the devise onto Jack’s window.  I’ve been listening in on all of Jack’s strategy meetings for the past few days to make sure that he wasn’t planning some sort of double-cross, and I listened in on Dr. Katz’s plan.  Believe me when I tell you that I wanted her alive, but she left me no choice.  Matthew Brown was extremely upset when he found out she had to be eliminated.   </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Matthew Brown?  He’s dead.  Isn’t he?” Will asked, confused, his mind growing fuzzy.  He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep and pretend that none of this had happened. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“Matthew Brown is one of us now.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“That’s not possible,” Will said, his eyelids starting to droop as he tried to make sense of things.  “He was human.  Wasn’t he?” he asked frowning, his mind growing dim around the edges. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“He was.  I turned him.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“How is that possible if he was immune to the virus?” Will asked, but his words were starting to slur.  </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">“I’ll explain that to you later.  But right now you just need to close your eyes and let the sedative work,” he soothed.  “You’re overly upset right now.” </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal"><em>Of course I’m upset!</em> Will wanted to shout.  <em>You just killed my best friend!!</em>  But his strength was waning, his vision was growing dimmer, and he was having trouble focusing.  He could feel Dr. Lecter stroking his hair but couldn’t find the strength to tell him to stop . . . and did he just smell him?  But all of that ceased to matter as his mind drifted off into the abyss. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">When they arrived back at Safe Haven, Hannibal carried an unconscious Will through the railyard to the building he lived in.  He saw various looks from his people ranging from anger and resentment from the omegas and betas, to envy from the alphas.  He knew many of his people were angry that they had gone through such extremes over the past several days, given up ten humans, and all for two omegas.  His people had wanted to attack Jack’s settlement and take it down.  They were growing bored and restless and were itching for a fight.  Hannibal knew that they most likely would have succeeded, but they would have also lost many of their own people in the process.  Plus, there would have been the risk of Mr. Graham getting hurt or killed in the attack.  There were smarter ways to do things.  However, now that he had obtained what he wanted, maybe he would let Matthew Brown lead an attack on Woodlawn so his people could satiate their need for blood and violence.   </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">Speaking of which, he spotted Matthew Brown standing nearby, and he looked especially unhappy about how things had turned out.  He vowed to offer him first pick of any omega in Woodlawn when they did take it over.  That should appease him somewhat. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal">He walked into a warehouse and took the elevator to the top floor to his living quarters, a large industrial loft that had been transformed to his particular style and tastes.  When he exited the elevator directly into his living quarters carrying his prize, he saw his consort, Bedelia, waiting for him, and when she glanced down at Will she did not look pleased. </p><p class="yiv0729045913MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know.  This was a rough one.  In the next chapter Will wakes up and his blood is boiling over the death of his best friend and he’s itching for a fight, a feeling that is compounded after meeting a very jealous Bedelia.  Join me next week when Will goes toe-to-toe with both Hannibal and Bedelia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Think you know what’s going to happen next?  Let’s see if you’re right.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will regained consciousness slowly, feeling disoriented and confused.  Something had woken him, and it took him several seconds to realize that it was the sound of an argument happening nearby and a woman’s raised voice.  He frowned.  That wasn’t Bev’s voice.  The voice wasn’t familiar.  He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the fogginess in his head to clear while he listened in, then felt like he’d been doused with a bucket of ice water when he recognized the European tone of Dr. Lecter’s voice.  He felt cold all over and his heart was hammering in his chest as memories of what happened came flooding back.  It was so painful that he was momentarily paralyzed by it, his chest constricting so tight he was having trouble breathing. </p><p>He tried to relax his breathing while he thought back, and the last thing he remembered was wanting to kill Dr. Lecter, but the doctor had injected him with some sort of sedative and he blacked out.  Looking around, he realized he must already be in Safe Haven.  Bringing his watch close to his face, his eyes struggled to read the numbers.  When they finally focused, he saw it had been an hour-and-a-half since he’d left Woodlawn.  How the hell could a person’s life change so drastically in such a short amount of time?  An hour-and-a-half ago he and Bev had been so hopeful that everything would work out, but now she was dead and he was alone in the belly of the beast. </p><p>A part of him wanted to wrap himself up in the soft bedding and fall back into a welcome state of oblivion, but he caught a whiff of Dr. Lecter’s unsettling scent of earth and burnt gunpowder coming from the sheets and realized he must be lying on the alpha’s bed, and that fact made him instantly uncomfortable and agitated.  Nonetheless, he forced himself to remain still while he tried to formulate a plan.  He didn’t want the pair to know that he was awake just yet.  While he lay there he listened in on the argument, and realized with surprise that he was the cause of it. </p><p>“I just don’t understand why you went through all of this,” the woman said, and Will could tell she was angry.  “One breeding vessel is just as good as another.  But yet you have the whole community practically jumping through hoops to get your hands on this one.  Why would you do that?”</p><p>“I have already explained to you, Bedelia, that I only want one child, and I want that child to be the genetic product of a truly exceptional omega.” </p><p>“There have been many attractive and intelligent omegas that have passed through our gates.  The one I chose, for example.” </p><p>“Yes, Margot was attractive and highly intelligent, and, as you’ll recall, I bred her to make you happy.” </p><p>“Yes, for all the good it did.  She had that mysterious accident shortly after becoming pregnant and died.  It was all very suspect.” </p><p>“Careful, Bedelia,” Hannibal said in a warning tone that Will clearly heard, “or I might think that you are accusing me.” </p><p>“It’s just that you’ve been obsessed with this … human for far too long, and I don’t understand why.  Any number of omegas could have bore me a child by now.  Why have I been forced to wait while so many others in our community have long since started a family?  I’ve been waiting two years to have a child that I could call my own, Hannibal.” </p><p>Ah, so this must be Dr. Lecter’s mate, Will thought.  He could hear the jealousy in her voice.  He also thought he detected a hint of intoxication, which was probably making this Bedelia more outspoken than she normally would be dealing with this ruthless man.  Will continued to listen in, wondering if this was something he could possibly use to his advantage.  As his mind was becoming clearer, he could feel his anger resurfacing, pushing past the grief.  He thought back to what happened.  Dr. Lecter had planted a bug and had overheard Bev’s plan of injecting herself with the virus, and he had killed her for that reason.  Will closed his eyes and shook his head, fighting to push back the crippling grief that was trying to take hold again.  This whole situation was just so fucked up.  Even though a small, objective part of him understood Dr. Lecter’s reasoning for doing what he did, it didn’t erase the pain and guilt he was feeling at not being able to stop what happened.  He couldn’t undo what had happened, but what he could do now was let Dr. Lecter know that he had made a very big mistake negotiating for the two of them and then killing his friend.</p><p>He decided he had laid there long enough and sat up, staying put for a minute until his head stopped spinning.  When he looked around he could see that he was in a large open space with brick walls, tall ceilings and exposed wooden beams.  The area he was in appeared to be an alcove with brick walls on three sides and an open fourth side.  There was a long hand-painted screen set up on the fourth side that hid the sleeping area from view.  If he had to guess he would say this building used to be some sort of warehouse that had been converted into an upscale living space.  Everything around him was opulent and tasteful.  The furniture was dark wood and looked hand carved, the paintings on the walls looked like they had been taken from a museum, and the thick Persian rug on the floor probably would have cost him a half a year’s salary before the apocalypse.  He sat there letting ideas form about how he wanted to proceed as the argument on the other side of the screen continued.  When he had some semblance of a plan in place, he stood up, took a fortifying breath at the thought of seeing Dr. Lecter again and for what was about to happen, and stepped around the screen to make himself known. </p><p>Dr. Lecter and the woman instantly stopped their argument when they saw him.  Will noted that Dr. Lecter’s expression was calm and he looked pleased to see him, but Bedelia’s face told a different story.  Her cheeks were flushed, her chest was heaving, and her expression was one of pure distain and green-eyed jealousy.  It wasn’t hard for Will to get a read on her.  She was a classic beauty, and the way she dressed and spoke suggested that she had come from wealth and position in the world before.  After the virus turned her, she had no doubt latched on to the most powerful wendigo she could find.  In her former life she was probably used to getting everything she wanted, either by hard work or by manipulation and ruthlessness, but in this instance she couldn’t use her looks, intelligence, or ruthlessness to give Dr. Lecter the one thing he apparently wanted, an heir apparent, and that fact just burned her up.  And he was going to use that against the bitch. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said softly, ducking his head, playing the omega card.  “I woke up and I was confused where I was for a minute,” he said, deliberately lowering his lashes halfway to give him a sleepy, vulnerable look while he tilted his head slightly to the side. </p><p>Bedelia’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but Will ignored her. </p><p>“That’s quite all right, Will,” Dr. Lecter said, looking pleased. </p><p>Bedelia moved toward a counter separating the kitchen area and picked up a glass of red wine sitting there and took a drink, never taking her eyes off him.  It appeared he was right about the slight intoxication. </p><p>“So, this is the omega you’ve had the whole settlement in an uproar trying to get your hands on,” she said sneeringly, walking toward Will and then circling him like a buzzard circling a corpse.  She somehow managed to look down her nose at him even though she was shorter than him.  “I don’t see what all the fuss was about.  He’s not much to look at, if you ask me,” she said, taking another sip of her wine. </p><p>“Bedelia…,” Hannibal warned. </p><p>“What?  I can’t comment on my breeding vessel?  Weren’t there supposed to be two of them?” she said.  “Maybe I should have a look at the other one.” </p><p>“There were two, but the other was promised to Matthew Brown,” he said, and Will noticed he didn’t tell her that Bev was dead and why. </p><p>“Pity,” she said.  “I’m sure we got the short end of the bargain.  Oh well.  Shall we get on with it?” </p><p>Both men looked at her with surprise. </p><p>“What?” she said.  “That is why he is here, is it not?  Oh, I know he’s not in heat right now, but if he’s off his suppressants and you breed him, it will trigger him to go into heat faster.  The sooner he’s pregnant, the better.  And then after he’d bred you can put him outside in one of the rail cars with the rest of the animals until he’s ready to deliver my child.  I mean, obviously he’s not going to be staying here,” she said, clearly appalled by the idea.    </p><p>Will felt his anger grow at the woman’s callousness.  She clearly wanted a child, yet resented the fact that Dr. Lecter had gone to such lengths to obtain him.  Well, it was time to stoke the flames of that jealousy. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Will asked, giving her a confused look. </p><p>“I don’t converse with the livestock,” she said snootily, refusing to even look at him.  “All you need to know is that the child you bear will belong to me.” </p><p>“Oh, then you’re his mate,” he said, feigning surprised.  “That’s funny, because Hannibal never mentioned having a mate,” he added, intentionally using the doctor’s first name and looking her over with curious eyes. </p><p>Her eyes blazed red and she looked at Hannibal accusingly.  </p><p>“Why would I discuss you with the livestock, my dear?” he said soothingly, and she regained her composure, looking appeased.</p><p>“I want you to breed this poor excuse for an omega and then get him out of my sight.” </p><p>“Bedelia, I just got back, I’m hungry, and Mr. Graham here is getting over a shock.” </p><p>“Oh?  What shock is that?” </p><p>“The death of a friend.” </p><p>“Oh, is that all,” she said, waving her hand dismissively, and Will had to fight hard to maintain his illusion of calm. </p><p>“Aren’t you curious as to why Hannibal killed the other omega he bartered for?” Will asked casually walking around the room now and touching things because he knew it would drive her crazy.” </p><p>She frowned.  Looking at Hannibal she said, “You killed the other one?  Why?  I thought you said she was promised to Matthew Brown.” </p><p>Hannibal shot Will a warning look, but Will didn’t care.  Payback was a bitch, and right now so was he. </p><p>“She was promised to Matthew, but I unfortunately found out some information about her that made her . . . undesirable.” </p><p>“What he found out,” Will interjected, “was that Dr. Beverly Katz, lowly human, had developed a virus that would prove lethal to the wendigo if they were exposed to it, and she planned to inject herself with this virus right before coming here so that while she moved among you she would infect you with it, thereby killing you all,” he said calmly, smiling at Dr. Lecter, who was frowning now and avoiding eye contact with his consort. </p><p>“Hannibal, is this true!” Bedelia said, looking startled. </p><p>“It is, my dear.  But what Mr. Graham has failed to mention is that it takes the virus at least an hour to reach contagion levels, and since she injected herself right before leaving Woodlawn, she was no danger yet.  That is why she was disposed of immediately once we lost sight of their community.  We didn’t want the humans there to know that we had discovered their plan, so we drove a few miles away and then took her out into a field and shot her and burned the body.  She only had a single dose of this virus, so that threat has been eliminated and we are in no danger.” </p><p>“Is that true?” she asked Will, looking a bit frightened. </p><p>“She did only one dose, that is true,” Will said.  “I must say, knowing that she had injected herself with the virus, it was brave of Hannibal to sit in the car right next to her.” </p><p>“You had her in the car with you?” Bedelia said with shock, backing away from Hannibal.  “You sat next to her even though you knew she had injected herself with this virus?  Are you insane!?” </p><p>“As I already mentioned,” he said calmly, trying to reassure her, “the virus needed at least an hour to replicate in her body before reaching contagion level.”    </p><p>She looked back at Will for confirmation. </p><p>“Well … theoretically that’s true,” Will said, looking unconvinced.  “However, it was an experimental virus and she never got a chance to test it on a live subject, so this was all guesswork,” he said, shrugging.  “So it’s possible the time was much less.” </p><p>“Bedelia, my darling,” Hannibal said, walking up to her and taking her hand.  You know I’m a doctor.  No virus reaches contagion levels that quickly.  The threat has been eliminated.  Trust me.  You’re perfectly safe.” </p><p>Will saw Bedelia look at Hannibal for several seconds and then relax, clearly convinced.  “So, can we get this over with and get him out of here,” she said, back to her snooty self.  “I find him disagreeable.  Besides, we don’t need him stinking up the place with his human scent.”    </p><p>Will knew that what she actually meant was that she didn’t want him stinking up the place with his <em>omega</em> scent, a constant reminder that her mate was fucking another.  This bitch was just itching for a fight, and Will was in the right frame of mind to give her one.  It was time to take off the gloves. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Bedelia?  Upset because I can give him something you can’t?” </p><p>She actually gasped and put a hand to her bosom, looking like she wanted to slap him.  Apparently people didn’t speak to her this way.  Two spots of color high on her cheeks told Will she was angry, even though she worked hard to control it. </p><p>“Hannibal, are you going to let this … animal speak to me like that?  I can’t believe that this is the best you could find.  I mean, seriously, did you even look around at all before selecting this righteous, reckless, twitchy little man?”</p><p>“I assure you, Bedelia, that there is a keen intelligence and ability to read people under that unassuming exterior.  In fact, I would wager he is using that skill right now to intentionally upset you, although I can’t image why,” he said, looking pointedly at Will.   </p><p>“Why not?” Will said, looking at Hannibal and shrugging.  “If I’m going to do all the work, grow your child inside me for nine long months while she sits around doing nothing, I deserve to amuse myself, wouldn’t you say?” </p><p>“Sits around—  Oh!  Hannibal, I insist that you either breed this thing right now and then toss him out, or, better yet, remove his tongue.  He doesn’t need a tongue for what we need him for!” </p><p>“Bedelia—“ Will started in a patronizing voice. </p><p>“And you will not address me by my first name!” she said, chest heaving.  “You are not my equal.  In fact, you will not address me at all!” </p><p>“I realize this is hard for you,” Will said solemnly, moving slowly toward her, “having me here acting as your surrogate while you’re forced to watch your mate enjoying himself while he ruts inside me, planting his seed—“  Will didn’t get to finish as Bedelia closed the distance between them and slapped him across the face.  Will nodded and moved back toward Hannibal.  “I don’t think your mate likes me,” he said. </p><p>“What are you up to?” Hannibal said, looking at him suspiciously. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Will asked, the picture of innocence. </p><p>“You’re playing some sort of game, although the reason eludes me.” </p><p>“This is my new home now, and as far as homes go, it could be worse.  I think I’m going to enjoy living here,” he said, looking around pointedly at all the nice things.  “While you and I make our baby, it’ll be nice to live in luxury and be pampered.” </p><p>“First off, it is not your baby, it is mine!” Bedelia practically screeched.  Secondly, you will not be living here.  This is not your home.  You are merely an incubator for MY child, that is all!” </p><p>“Oh, I think there’s more to it than being an incubator,” Will said, giving her a knowing smile.  “I mean, your mate will be sticking his cock in me instead of you to make this baby.” </p><p>“She screamed and came at him in a rage, her eyes reddening and her antlers bursting forth from her head.  Hannibal got between them and Will stuck close to his side while continuing to taunt her.  Hannibal kept having to push Will behind him to keep him from being injured. </p><p>It took ten minutes to calm Bedelia down and for her to change back to human form.  She was so upset she had a coughing spell and took a large gulp of her wine while staring daggers at Will, but he didn’t mind.  He had achieved what he had set out to do. </p><p>“Now,” Hannibal said, rounding on Will after he had finally calmed Bedelia down, “would you mind telling me what you’re up to?  And don’t say nothing because I know better.” </p><p>“I would be happy to,” Will said, while he resumed walking around the room touching things.  “I loved Beverly Katz like a sister, and when she came up with this plan to inject herself with the virus, I was worried about unknown side effects and offered to take the virus in her place, but she refused.  So, I snuck into her lab and switched the syringe holding the virus with one I filled with simple saline solution.  The virus was clear so there was no way for her to know about the switch.  I just figured I should take the risk, not her.  That way if there were unknown side effects, she could continue with her work on a cure, which is what she really wanted.  She didn’t want to kill any of you, she wanted to cure you, but you forced our hand.  So, while she was in her lab injecting herself with harmless saline right before the exchange, I was in my room doing the same thing, only with the real virus.  If I had known what you intended when you asked her to leave the car, I would have confessed in order to save her life, but I didn’t know until it was too late,” he said, voice shaking slightly, eyes shining with moisture. </p><p>Will stopped moving around the room and faced them, looking between them and savoring the look of shock on both their faces.  Revenge had never tasted so sweet.  “Behold the instrument of your destruction,” he proclaimed, holdings his arms out to the side.  “And considering it’s been well over an hour since I injected myself,” he said, dropping his arms, “I should most definitely be contagious at this point.  And, considering both of you have been in close proximity to me and have both touched me,” he added, placing his hand on his cheek where Bedelia slapped him and looking at her pointedly, “it’s just a matter of time now before you’re both dead.”  He gave them both a smile that was cold and unforgiving. </p><p>Bedelia dropped her glass of wine, which shattered on the hardwood floor, as she backed away from him, looking with horror at the hand that had struck him.  She ran to the kitchen sink and started scrubbing her hands while breaking out in another coughing spell.  Will noted that that was her second time coughing, and her breathing did appear a bit labored.  Looking at Hannibal, he was still showing no signs, but maybe because he was bigger it would take longer for the signs to show. </p><p>“Kill him!” Bedelia shrieked from the kitchen sink where she was still scrubbing her hands. </p><p>“You can kill me,” Will said, shrugging, “but it won’t stop what’s already been set into motion.  You’re both infected by now and you’ll pass the virus on to anyone you come into contact with and you’ll all die,” he said with vindictive satisfaction.  “Beverly Katz will have the last laugh here, not you,” he added, looking right at Hannibal. </p><p>“Why won’t you kill him!” Bedelia shrieked, still scrubbing her hands. </p><p>“He’s right.  It won’t make any difference,” Hannibal said calmly, looking at Will thoughtfully with an expression that Will could almost swear was admiration, which confused him. </p><p>“You’re fixated on him!  I have no idea why, but you always have been!” she said, walking toward them.  “And now you’ve brought him here and he’s going to be the death of us all!  Well if you won’t kill him, I will!” she screamed, transforming back into wendigo form and charging at him. </p><p>Will was surprised when Hannibal blocked her yet again, grabbing her antlers and pushing her away.  She tried to get past him while screeching in rage, but Hannibal still prevented her from getting to him.  She finally stopped, looking at Hannibal with such a look of betrayal that Will almost felt sorry for her. </p><p>“Fine, stay here and die with your pet, but I’m leaving,” she said a bit breathlessly, rushing off to an elevator Will hadn’t noticed that was right in the loft.  She pressed a button and the doors slid open immediately and she got in.” </p><p>“Bedelia, wait!  Don’t—“ Hannibal started, but she was furiously jabbing a button repeatedly until the doors closed.  The last thing Will heard was the sound of her coughing. </p><p>Will was pleased she left because now she would most definitely spread Bev’s virus to everyone she came into contact with.  By leaving here, this self-centered woman had most likely just signed the death warrants of every wendigo here.  If she had thought of the community first instead of herself, she would have remained here and possibly contained the virus, killing only the two of them.  That was assuming, of course, that they killed him as well so he couldn’t leave here and spread it. </p><p>Dr. Lecter sighed as he looked toward the elevator, but he was still looking perfectly calm, which was actually making Will nervous.  He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of wine and then went and sat down on a plush chair. </p><p>“Bravo, Will,” he said, swirling the red liquid around in the wine glass.  “That was well played.  It would appear you have outsmarted me, which is not an easy thing to do.  I chose well when I selected you to bear my child.”  He inhaled the wine before taking a sip. </p><p>Will studied Dr. Lecter for a few seconds, and then walked over to the elevator and studied the panel on the outside.  Dr. Lecter didn’t move to stop him, but he could feel the doctor’s eyes on him, watching his every move.  He pressed a button that said “Elevator Lockdown.”  He didn’t want anyone coming up and disturbing them.  Bedelia would be spreading the virus out there, but in here he wanted the man responsible for Bev’s death to die slowly while he watched. </p><p>“It’s just the two of us now, Dr. Lecter,” Will said softly, walking back toward him. </p><p>“Yes,” Hannibal said, looking at him.  “As it should be.” </p><p>“I must say, you don’t seem all that upset about the impending death of your mate.”</p><p>“Bedelia was not actually my mate, although it’s what she wanted.  She was merely a pleasant distraction; and as a bed partner she was a match for my rather voracious appetites,” he said, looking up at Will and giving him a small, infuriating smile.</p><p>Will frowned and blushed, thinking that that was definitely more than he needed or wanted to know.  He continued to watch the alpha warily.  He was still having trouble reading him.  He appeared outwardly calm, despite knowing he was going to die, and Will wondered if Dr. Lecter was going to try to kill him before that happened.  If he could just stay alive up here with the elevator locked down and let the virus do its work out there, he should be able to walk away from this. </p><p>Hannibal set his wine glass down on a small end table and pulled out his pocket handkerchief and coughed into it. </p><p>Will felt himself relax slightly.  Finally, the first sign. </p><p>“Since you are so eager to see me die, why don’t you come closer?” Hannibal said. </p><p>“Why?  So you can snap my neck?”</p><p>“I promise you I have no intention of doing that.  Although I am certainly not happy with this turn of events, I admire you for it.  Very few things surprise me these days, but you have a habit of doing so consistently.” </p><p>When Will didn’t move Hannibal said, “You do realize the more contact we have, the faster I’ll become infected and the quicker I will die?  That is what you want, isn’t it?  To watch me die?  Why don’t you come here, sit on my lap and kiss me, saturate me with this virus.  At least I’ll have a small taste of what I have been longing for these past couple of years before I die.” </p><p>Will frowned, but he thought about it.  He didn’t want to touch the alpha, but he had to admit the irony appealed to him greatly.  Dr. Lecter had apparently been wanting him for two years now, since back at The Hop, although Will really had no idea why.  Still, how ironic to have not a knife or gun, but his kisses, his touch, that which Dr. Lecter desired most be the weapon of his destruction. </p><p>“And you swear you’re not going to try and kill me?” Will asked suspiciously.  Not that it mattered to Will all that much.  He had been forced out of his home in Wolf Trap, lost all his dogs, and now his best friend.  He had very little left to live for at this point. </p><p>“I swear it.  Here, come sit on my lap,” Hannibal repeated, patting his lap and coughing once more into his handkerchief and loosening his tie as his breathing seeming more labored. </p><p>“Fine,” Will said, walking over and straddling his lap so that they were facing each other.  Hannibal had leaned back in the chair and was looking completely relaxed.  Or perhaps it was just that the virus was making him tired?  Wasn’t that one of the symptoms Bev mentioned? </p><p>“Kiss me, Will.  Send me to my grave with the taste of your lips on mine.” </p><p>Will was starting to have one of his feelings niggling slightly at the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside, his mind clouded by hate and the need for vengeance.  And so Will leaned forward and kissed him, and he didn’t hold back, even deepening the kiss when Hannibal parted his lips.  As their tongues entwined he kept thinking about all the virus cells transferring from his mouth into Dr. Lecter’s.  He felt satisfaction when Dr. Lecter’s body jerked in surprise when Will bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood.  Although he enjoyed hurting him, the purpose of the bite was to create a doorway for the virus to enter Dr. Lecter’s bloodstream directly through the bite and work faster. </p><p>However, that bite seemed to trigger something in Dr. Lecter.  He wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him tightly against him, and he was growling low in his throat now.  He threaded one hand in Will’s hair and pulled his head back sharply, making Will yipe in surprise.  Dr. Lecter was running his lips along Will’s neck, kissing, sucking, scenting him, and Will was embarrassed to feel the evidence of Dr. Lecter’s arousal growing beneath him.  With the growing lack of oxygen, Will had not expected this to happen and tried to pull away, but both the arm around his body and the fist in his hair tightened. </p><p>“Not yet, Will,” Dr. Lecter said in a voice thickened by arousal.  “I want my fill of you before I die.” </p><p>Dr. Lecter’s mouth slammed down on Will’s and the kiss was hard, punishing, and the lingering metallic taste of blood in the alpha’s mouth was disconcerting.  Will was trying desperately to get away from him now as the doctor’s mouth moved hungrily across his jaw, nipping and biting along the way, and then licking and sucking down his throat hard enough to bruise.  Dr. Lecter’s mouth found Will’s mating gland, and he was alternately licking and sucking at it, and Will was horrified to feel his body starting to respond, even while he was panicking, wondering what the hell Dr. Lecter was doing.  That feeling he was having that there was something not quite right had moved front and center to the forefront of his brain now, setting off alarm bells, and he had a feeling things were about to turn very bad.  He heard the start of screaming coming from outside and knew that Bedelia was most likely showing signs of the virus now and alarming the other wendigo.  However, Will realized with sudden clarity that Dr. Lecter wasn’t showing any further signs of the virus.  He was no longer acting weak or tired or breathless.  Quite the opposite, in fact.  Will pushed himself hard off the alpha’s lap and searched his face.  “You’re not sick, are you?” </p><p>“No, Will, I’m not,” Hannibal said, standing up and approaching Will slowly as Will backed away. </p><p>“But you were coughing!  You were acting breathless!” </p><p>“Just a bit of theatrics to convince you I was starting to show symptoms to lure you over to me.  I apologize for the ruse.” </p><p>“But … I don’t understand.  How can you <em>not</em> be sick?” </p><p>“Your plan was brilliant, Will, and I applaud you for it.  It would have actually worked, but I’m afraid you erred on one very important point.  You made the assumption that I’m wendigo.  Completely understandable, of course.” </p><p>Will froze, eyes widened in shock.  “Are you telling me you’re not a wendigo?  But that doesn’t make any sense.  You live with them.  You’re their leader!” </p><p>“That part is certainly true.  Do you know that before the apocalypse I was already a killer and a cannibal?” Hannibal said, stopping his advance on Will.  “You might have even heard of me.  I was quite notorious back then.  I was given the name The Chesapeake Ripper by the media.  In all the years I killed, I was never caught.” </p><p>“The Chesapeake … Ripper!” Will said, reeling from yet another shock. </p><p>“I see you have heard of me.  When the virus struck, I suddenly had a choice to make.  Live with the humans, where I would have to continue to hide the fact that I hunt and eat them, or live with the wendigo where I could hunt and eat humans freely out in the open and it would be considered completely normal.  It was an easy choice for me to make.  Oh, the wendigo didn’t want someone who wasn’t one of them living among them, to be sure, but once I killed the more outspoken ones and showed them that there was a better way to live, they accepted me, and I eventually became their leader.  I got them to work together and showed them that if we captured humans and kept them alive in containers and only killed them as we needed, we would have a steady supply of food on hand and never go hungry, like so many of their brethren. </p><p>“But, then why would Bedelia want a child from you?  That would mean the child would be human, not wendigo.” </p><p>“I told her that once my chosen breeding vessel was several months pregnant that I would give them a pint of wendigo blood and turn them both wendigo.  It’s something I’ve been experimenting with.  It’s how I turned Matthew Brown into a wendigo.  I’ve tried it on a few human alphas now and it has worked, but I’ve never tried it on an omega before.  After all, turning a human omega wendigo would then render them sterile, so what’s the point?  However, since I only want the one child, it would have been a bold experiment to see if I could turn you and your unborn child into full wendigo.” </p><p>“If you have the capability to turn a human into a wendigo, why didn’t you turn yourself into one?” </p><p>“There was really no need for me to become wendigo.  I had the best of both worlds.  The wendigo had already accepted me, and not being wendigo allowed me to easily infiltrate human settlements, like The Hop, and get the lay of the land so that my people could come in and conquer it.”   </p><p>“Jesus,” Will said, running a hand through his curls and wondering what the hell he was going to do now that Dr. Lecter wasn’t going to die.   </p><p>“Once you become pregnant and we wait a sufficient amount of time for Dr. Katz’s virus to die off inside your body, I will inject you with wendigo blood so that you and the child will become wendigo.”  </p><p>“Wait…what?” Will said, heart threatening to beat its way out of his chest.  “Are you telling me that you still want a child even though Bedelia is not going to survive?” </p><p>“This child was always meant to be mine, Will.  That’s why I was so adamant about choosing the child’s other half.  You are extraordinary, Will, and our child will be too. </p><p>“Why you would feel the need to turn your child wendigo when you’re not wendigo?” </p><p>“You must see by now that the wendigo will eventually rule this world, Will, and my child will one day rule the wendigo as one of them.  Humans will be reduced to livestock and be bred and kept as food.  The time of humans is over.” </p><p>Will was beginning to panic.  Dr. Lecter was clearly insane. </p><p>Hannibal started advancing on him again, and Will turned and fled, making a mad dash for the elevator, hoping to escape, but Hannibal anticipated the move and grabbed him as he reached the elevator before he could turn it back on. </p><p>“Oh no-no-no, my prize,” he whispered in his ear, “you are not going anywhere.  I have waited too long for this moment to be deprived of it now.  We are going to consummate our union and you will bear me a child as planned.  You should be honored to have been selected from among so many,” he whispered in Will’s ear while Will struggled to get free and get out of this nightmare he had suddenly found himself in. </p><p>Hannibal picked the struggling omega up and took him back to the bed and tossed him on it.  “I’ve been dreaming of this moment for over two years,” he said, his eyes roaming over Will’s body hungrily while he removed his jacket and tie and folded them neatly before setting them aside.  In his mind he was picturing Will the first time he saw him back at The Hop when Will had literally run right into him, naked as the day he was born, wet from the shower, skin glistening, beautiful eyes wide with panic.  He was growing hard just thinking about it. </p><p>Will saw a flash of something moving behind Dr. Lecter’s eyes, and he recognized it as pure evil.   The alpha smiled at him then, displaying an impressive set of alpha fangs as he started unbuttoning his shirt.  In that moment he looked every inch the predator, a cat ready to pounce on a helpless mouse, and Will cowered against the headboard trying to think his way out of this.  His eyes darted around, desperately looking for something, anything he could use as a weapon, but there was nothing he could use.  The bed was in an alcove so he would have to get past Dr. Lecter in order to get back to the elevator.  He waited and timed it to when Hannibal was shrugging out of his shirt, and felt another wave of fear when he saw the impressive musculature the alpha hid beneath those suits he wore.  When the shirt slide down to the doctor’s elbows, Will leapt off the bed, hoping his arms would be momentarily pinned to his sides by the shirt and he would be able to get by him, but Hannibal again anticipated the move and swung the shirt over his own head and around Will as he was trying to pass him and trapped him with it.  “You can’t escape this, Will.  It’s fate.  It’s the reason we keep crossing paths.” </p><p>“Then fate is a cruel, sadistic bitch with a twisted sense of humor,” Will ground out angrily, struggling to get free. </p><p>Hannibal chuckled while walking the struggling omega back to the bed, tossing him on it and then falling on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head. </p><p>“This is your destiny, Will,” the alpha purred, pupils blown wide with desire.  “You were always meant to be mine,” he said, mouth coming down hard on Will’s. </p><p>Will fought with everything he had, a fight fueled by fear and desperation.  But the harder he fought, the more his resistance seemed to enflame the alpha’s passion, and in the end Will was simply no match for Hannibal’s superior alpha strength. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only two chapters left to see how it all ends.  See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had barely cleared the horizon the following morning when Jack Crawford led his team through the open gates of Safe Haven, guns at the ready.  He left a couple of his people behind in vehicles with the motors running just in case Bev’s virus had failed and they needed to make a hasty retreat. </p><p>They entered cautiously, senses on full alert, listening for any sound that they had been detected.  Everything was eerily quiet except for a slight buzzing in the air.  Making their way cautiously inward, Jack scanned the tops of rail cars and buildings, not wanting to get caught off-guard like last time.  It wasn’t until they reached the area where Abel had initially greeted them that he spotted the first body lying on the ground, blueish in color, twisted as if it had died in the midst of a seizure, blood evident around the eyes and mouth.  Jack felt his first trickle of hope but remained guarded as he led his team further into the compound. </p><p>More bodies started appearing, at first one here and there, and then multiples.  They were hard to look at.  The majority of them were in human form and it was evident they had died in agony.  Some looked like they had been trying to transform, as if they thought that might save them.  But Dr. Katz’s virus had worked.  It had actually worked.  And when they found Bev and got her back to Woodlawn, Jack was going to put her to work immediately making more of this virus and get the word out via radio broadcast to anyone in range that one possible solution had been found.  No, it wasn’t an ideal solution as people would have to inject themselves and then somehow expose themselves to wendigo, but in the meantime Bev could continue working on that cure that she had originally hoped for. </p><p>Despite the gruesome scene, Jack smiled.  He hadn’t felt this optimistic since the apocalypse started. </p><p>“BEV!  WILL!” he called out happily, realizing there was no longer any reason for stealth.  “GET ON OUT HERE YOU GUYS!”  When they had discussed their plans for this, Will and Bev were to try and hide themselves away somewhere as soon as they saw that the virus was starting to take effect and not come out until Jack came for them.  They had all been afraid that Dr. Lecter would figure out that the two of them were causing the sickness and immediately kill them. </p><p>When neither Bev or Will responded, Jack said “Spread out and look for our people.  It’s possible they were locked up somewhere.  Check buildings, basements, railcars—everything!” </p><p>“The further they moved into the compound, the more the body count increased and the more unsettling it became.  Jack had known that this was a large wendigo settlement, but he was shocked by the sheer number of bodies lying around, flies already circling around them excitedly like miniature buzzards.  At least that accounted for the buzzing sound they heard.  When he spotted one dead wendigo holding a dead child, his happiness evaporated and he was suddenly anxious to get out of here. </p><p>They continued their search of buildings, pounding on railcars, listening for any sounds that Will or Bev might be trapped inside one.  They didn’t find them, but what they did discover were several railcars full of frightened, shell-shocked humans.  This was apparently how the wendigo kept them contained until they were ready for butcher.  As they freed these people, Jack had no idea how they were going to feed all these extra mouths if they took them back to Woodlawn, but as these poor broken souls pressed in on him weeping and expressing their gratitude for him saving their lives, he knew he would find a way.  The two real heroes, however, had yet to be found. </p><p>They searched the entire compound and there was no sign of Bev or Will. </p><p>“Do you think they just took off?” one of the men asked. </p><p>“It’s possible,” Jack said, frowning.  “I know Bev wasn’t happy about using her virus, and I can understand how seeing the result of it would have really upset her.”  Jack hoped that wasn’t the case.  He wanted Bev back at Woodlawn working on that cure right away.  They needed her.  But what also bothered Jack was the fact that they hadn’t come across the body of Hannibal Lecter either.  He wanted proof that that bastard was dead and wouldn’t be causing them any more trouble.  Why hadn’t his body been found among the dead? </p><p>Finally, after they had searched the entire railyard with no sign of Will or Bev, they loaded up some of the captured humans and took them back to Woodlawn.  Jack would have to send vehicles back to pick up the rest.  Looking at the garden here, he would send back some of his people to collect vegetables and plants to take back to their community as well. </p><p>Taking one last look around, Jack was hopeful that Will and Bev just needed a little time away by themselves and would make their way home shortly.  Mankind’s future might depend on it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Five months later . . .</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hannibal set an immaculately prepared dish in front of Will, setting a second plate next to him at the head of the table for himself.  “Braised roast baked in clay with marrow and red wine, with a side of wild rice and vegetables I managed to find.  The vegetables are unfortunately canned.  Ingredients will be scarce until I can establish a new community and get people planting gardens again.  Of course, we will never go hungry so long as there is fresh meat available,” he said, smiling.   </p><p>Will nodded noncommittally, trying to avoid looking at the meat on his plate and picturing where it came from.  He hated mealtimes as Dr. Lecter constantly monitored how much he ate, especially now that he was pregnant. </p><p>“And to go along with our meal,” Hannibal continued, we have a nice red Château Recougne,” he said, pouring Will’s wine glass half full of the deep red liquid. </p><p>Will glanced up at the bottle and nodded again, schooling his features.  Despite the apocalypse, Dr. Lecter somehow always managed to keep several bottles of wine on hand and drank it with every evening meal without fail, and although Will found it more tolerable than he used to, he had never really developed a taste for it.  What he wouldn’t give for a nice ice-cold Coca-Cola.  On the other hand, Will had been observing Dr. Lecter, looking for any weaknesses he could exploit, and being predictable could definitely be turned into an exploitable weakness. </p><p>After Bev’s virus had amazingly wiped out every wendigo in Safe Haven, Hannibal had fled there, taking Will with him, and drove them to New York City, a heavily populated city that he figured would be teeming with wendigo.  There he had planned to recruit a new army of wendigo to replace the one he had lost.  Hannibal has chosen the St. Regis Hotel as his temporary headquarters.  It had apparently been one of the most upscale hotels in the city before the apocalypse.  Oh, there had already been people living in the hotel, to be sure, and a sad amount of damage had been done to the once elegant hotel, but Hannibal had quickly and methodically evicted the humans, all but a couple that looked especially tasty, and the two of them now occupied the large penthouse suite.  The many rooms in the hotel had then been reserved for the new wendigo Hannibal planned to recruit while looking for a suitable place to be their new home base. </p><p>So while the whole world was going to hell in a handbasket, here the two of them sat at a table covered with a linen tablecloth, fancy china, real crystal glassware, and candles that Hannibal had found in hotel storage.  Will shook his head at how pretentious Dr. Lecter could be. </p><p>Hannibal sat and draped a napkin across his lap before picking up his wine glass and inhaling the bouquet.  “An excellent vintage,” he said appreciatively. </p><p>Will nodded again noncommittally, draping his own napkin on his lap. </p><p>“I heard Jack on the radio again,” Hannibal said conversationally, taking a sip of the wine.  “He’s still looking for someone with medical knowledge to translate the notes he found on Dr. Katz’s work and either recreate her virus or develop a cure.  I had planned on sending one of the new recruits to Woodlawn to try and bomb or set fire to Jack’s office, where the notes are most likely being kept, but, of course, that’s not possible now. </p><p>“Then I take it your latest batch of wendigo recruits have all died upon being exposed to me?” Will said, stabbing one of the vegetables on his plate and ignoring the meat. </p><p>“It would appear to be an unforeseen side effect of Dr. Katz’s virus that I had not anticipated.  It was her belief that after the initial flurry of activity by the virus as it multiplied and make its way through the human body looking for wendigo cells to cannibalize, that the virus would then basically starve and die off after finding none.  However, that does not appear to be the case.  It appears that the virus merely went into a dormant state until something awoke it.  Apparently when I gave you a pint of wendigo blood last week in my attempt to turn you and the baby you are carrying wendigo, it reawakened the virus, and the virus immediately went to work eliminating those newly introduced cells before they could attach to your own cells and turn you wendigo.   Clearly none of the wendigo cells remain as I see you are still avoiding eating the meat I serve you.” </p><p>“So it would seem,” Will said agreeably, taking a bite of the rice with a small smile on his face.  He had been horrified when Dr. Lecter had taken him into a room in their suite that he had turned into a medical office and strapped him down to an exam table and injected an IV that slowly dripped wendigo blood into his system.  He had not wanted him or the baby to be turned into the very thing he had been fighting against.  It was only a couple of days later as he was walking around outside with Dr. Lecter among the new wendigo recruits Dr. Lecter had gathered over the past few months and they began getting sick that he realized the virus had not died off in his system and was still very much a weapon. </p><p>“Just remember that it was you who forced the blood into me that activated the virus,” Will said, wanting Dr. Lecter to know that the blame rested fully on his shoulders. </p><p>Will was so relieved when he hadn’t started turning wendigo.  Bev’s virus, which had seemed so alien to him five months ago when he had injected himself with it, now felt like a friend patrolling his body and protecting him.  His friend’s virus was even more incredible than she had known. </p><p>“Logically I should just kill you, thereby eliminating this virus once and for all.  But obviously I can’t do that while you are carrying my child.  I shall just have to limit your movements to the penthouse.  From this point forward you will not be allowed to leave here under any circumstances, and any wendigo I recruit from this point forward will not be allowed to enter the penthouse.  Eventually the virus will go dormant again in your system and it will be safe for you to once more go outside with supervision.  Perhaps in a month we can bring a wendigo in here as a test.” </p><p>“I’ll just be your little caged pet until then.” </p><p>Hannibal shrugged.  “If that’s how you wish to perceive yourself.  Most people would be pleased to have all the amenities that you have.  You live in luxurious accommodations, have no shortage of food, and want for nothing.” </p><p>“Except my freedom,” Will said, shifting the food around on his plate. </p><p>Looking at the food still on Will’s plate Hannibal frowned and said, “You need to eat more so that my child grows strong.  It is essential that he get a sufficient quantity of protein to develop properly.  My child will one day rule this world,” he said a bit arrogantly. </p><p>“There won’t be much of a world left to rule once you’re done with it,” Will said, placing a protective hand on his stomach.   </p><p>“You’re only saying that because you’re on the losing side.  If I had been able to turn you wendigo, you might have seen things much differently.  You would have then been on the winning side as the wendigo will eventually take control of this planet and subjugate mankind.” </p><p>“Mankind.  You mean like me,” Will said, looking pointedly at Hannibal.  </p><p>“You haven’t been subjugated, my dear Will, you have been elevated.  As my concubine and the soon-to-be mother of my child, you will be treated like royalty,” he said, taking another appreciate sip of his wine. </p><p>“And you think that makes me happy?  Before the apocalypse I had a life, a career, and freedom.  Now I’m merely the vessel who will give birth to a child who, if you have your way, will finish what you started and kill, eat, and subjugate every human on the planet.  My own child will most likely look down on me, his own mother, because I am a human.” </p><p>“Which is why I had wanted to turn you wendigo.  Unfortunately, that is not to be.” </p><p>“I’m basically your prisoner, never allowed any freedom.” </p><p>“That is because you have already tried to escape on more than one occasion.  You’re lucky I didn’t remove your legs after that last attempt.”  Taking another sip of wine and looking at Will thoughtfully he said, “I believe the pregnancy is making you a bit moody this evening, my dear.  Your mood will improve and your desire to escape will pass once our child is born and he occupies your time.  However, if you don’t eat your meat, I will be forced to tube feed you again.  I will not have my child’s development hindered due to you starving him.” </p><p>“Has it occurred to you, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, cutting a very small sliver of meat, “that any child I bear may also have Bev’s virus running through their veins as well, considering they are sharing my blood and my body, and that they may also prove to be deadly to the wendigo?” </p><p>When Hannibal frowned, looking down at the table, fiddling with his wine glass, Will knew that he had already considered this, and the idea was bothering him more than he was willing to let on. </p><p>“Only time will tell,” Hannibal said.  “But even if this child has traces of the virus in his blood, although it will prevent me from being able to turn him wendigo, which is what I planned so the wendigo would embrace him fully as their ruler, the virus should remain dormant indefinitely.  I may wait a few years and try giving him wendigo blood when he’s a bit older to see what happens, but if he doesn’t turn wendigo and exhibits signs of being contagious to the wendigo, then he’ll just have to stay as he is.  It’s not what I had planned, but I will make it work.” </p><p>“If this child grows up and shares your rather insatiable libido, isn’t it possible the exchange of bodily fluids, even something as simple as the exchange of saliva in a passionate kiss with a wendigo, could introduce wendigo cells into our child’s body and awaken the virus and set it on a killing spree?” </p><p>“Do you want me to kill you, Will?  You and my child?  Is that what you want?” Hannibal said, setting his wine glass down and looking at Will.  “Besides, you didn’t seem to mind my insatiable libido when you were in heat.  In fact, I seem to recall you were rather appreciative of it,” he said, looking pleased with himself. </p><p>“That was beneath you, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, ducking his head in embarrassment. </p><p>“So were you most of that time, as I recall,” Hannibal said, giving Will a smug look.    </p><p>“Tasteless,” Will said, cheeks flaming red at the memory of how much he had craved Dr. Lecter’s touch during his heat, despite himself.  “No, Dr. Lecter, I don’t want to die; nor do I want my child to die.  Can’t I just be happy in the fact that I am a walking, talking, breathing weapon that can kill wendigo without even lifting a finger?” Will said, looking up at Hannibal and smiling suddenly. </p><p>Hannibal looked at Will suspiciously.  “What are you up to now, Will?  I’ve observed you long enough to know when you’re up to something.”  Hannibal swayed in his seat then, and looked confused at first, and then alarmed.  “What have you done, Will?” </p><p>“What I had to do to escape you.  Me and my baby.” </p><p>Hannibal grabbed the knife sitting next to his plate and tried to stand, but then sat down heavily.  “What did you give me?” </p><p>“I picked the lock on that medical office of yours and took a few sedatives and dissolved them in a little water and used a syringe to inject a small amount through the cork of a few bottles of your wine.  I took the same pills you used to give me that would knock me right out so that I would sleep through the night.  As such, I knew that they were strong and relatively tasteless.  Mind you, I couldn’t take too many pills for fear you would notice, so I only took enough to drug three of the bottles.  This is the fourth day I’ve been waiting for you to choose one of the drugged bottles, and finally you have.  In other words, you have been roofied, my dear Dr. Lecter.   Nite-nite,” he said smiling, watching as Hannibal fought to keep his eyes open until he toppled off the chair onto the floor where his eyelids finally lost the battle and closed. </p><p>Will quickly got the keys out of Hannibal’s pocket and unlocked the door to his medical office.  There were a few things he needed to do in there.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hannibal woke slowly, his mouth dry.  He tried to sit up but found himself restrained. </p><p>“Hold still,” Will said calmly from a nearby chair.  “I didn’t expect you to wake so soon.  It’s almost done.” </p><p><em>What’s almost done?</em> Hannibal thought groggily, looking at Will and wondering why the omega was wearing a surgical mask and gloves.  Then Hannibal saw the IV inserted into the vein in his arm, and when he traced the tube up it was connected to a blood bag.  He was in his medical office strapped down to his examination table. </p><p>“What are you giving me, Will?” Hannibal asked, although he was pretty sure he knew. </p><p>“Quid pro quo,” Dr. Lecter.  “I’m giving you wendigo blood, just like you gave me.” </p><p>“And why would you do that, Will?” </p><p>“Think about it, Dr. Lecter.  Once the wendigo cells attach to your own and turn you wendigo, I’ll suddenly be your kryptonite.  You won’t be able to come near me or touch me without risking your own life.  If you do, you’ll die like any other wendigo.  I’ve given myself another small dose of wendigo blood to make sure the virus is still active in my body.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you just kill me while I was unconscious?” Hannibal asked, looking at him curiously. </p><p>Will frowned. </p><p>“You couldn’t bring yourself to do it, could you?” </p><p>“I wanted to, trust me,” Will said, looking frustrated.  “But, as it turns out, I’m not capable of killing someone while they’re unconscious and helpless.  I’m not a cold-blooded killer like you are, Dr. Lecter.  That’s the difference between you and me.” </p><p>“And that is why you’re weaker and I’ll always win,” Hannibal said. </p><p>“You’re the one who’s strapped to a table and at my mercy right now,” Will said, coming over and looking at the nearly empty blood bag.  “And although I won’t kill you outright, once I walk out of here, the gloves and mask will be tossed aside, and if you come within six feet of me, I won’t be killing you, you’ll be killing yourself.  It has a certain poetic justice to it, don’t you think?  You will never put your hands on me again,” Will said, eyes blazing above the surgical mask.   </p><p>“I could just kill you.  I wouldn’t even have to get close to you.  One well-placed bullet is all it would take.” </p><p>“You could.  But then you would be taking the life of your unborn child at the same time,” Will said, placing his hand on his slightly swollen stomach.  “Are you really capable of filicide, Dr. Lecter—of taking the life of your own child?” </p><p>Will saw a brief flash of anger in Hannibal’s eyes, making the red hue in his eyes more prominent, which was kind of creepy, but then for just a brief moment he could swear he saw admiration there as well.  Will knew that this was a man who rarely found himself in a position of being outsmarted. </p><p>“I will not have my child growing up thinking it is his or her destiny to conquer mankind and essentially destroy the world,” Will said.  “This child will be raised like any other child, with all their strengths and weaknesses, and hopefully I’ll be able to instill some compassion in them, something their father certainly wouldn’t have,” he added, removing the needle from Hannibal’s arm now that the bag was empty.  “Now, since all of your wendigo are dead and there is no one here to help you escape your bonds, I’m going to leave you with a butter knife.  You should be able to cut through those bonds in a couple of hours,” he said, placing the knife in Hannibal’s hand.  “That should give the wendigo blood plenty of time to make itself at home in your body.  I’ll be taking a bag of blood with me so I can give myself small weekly injections to feed the virus and keep it active.  Hopefully this is the last time we will see each other,” he said, looking down at Hannibal.  “Good-bye, Dr. Lecter.” </p><p>And with that, Will walked out of the office, through the penthouse, and out the door, closing it behind him with an audible click. </p><p>“Clever, clever, boy,” Hannibal said, once he heard the door shut behind Will.  He should be furious, he should hate Will, but if anything, he found his desire and admiration for him had only increased.  Very few could challenge him and walk away unbloodied and in one piece.  Will was, in a word, magnificent.  He might even be Hannibal’s equal if it weren’t for his one weakness:  compassion.  Together they would have been an unstoppable couple if only Will wasn’t so damn . . . human.  Sighing, he started sawing at his bonds. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Will stepped outside the penthouse, he ripped off the gloves and mask and left them right in front of the penthouse door where Dr. Lecter couldn’t help but see them.  He took an elevator down to the lobby and practically burst through the revolving doors, taking in a deep breath that smelled like freedom.  He still had the keys he had taken from Dr. Lecter’s pocket and walked to the large storage unit that Dr. Lecter had had brought here to house his Bentley in order to keep it safe. </p><p>He thought about where he should go now.  He had a strong desire to go back to Wolf Trap.  Dr. Lecter would never find him there.  He could fish and plant a garden and raise his child.  Maybe find a stray dog to join their little family.  But he knew it wasn’t safe.  The wendigo had come upon him once, so whose to say it couldn’t happen again?  How could he fight and protect a baby until the virus did its thing?  And what if there were complications with the birth?  No, although the pull to go home was strong, he needed to go back to Woodlawn, at least for a while, where he would feel safe and be protected.  His gut was telling him that they would eventually develop a cure using Bev’s formula.  He just had to survive until that happened.  And stay far away from Dr. Hannibal Lecter. </p><p>Some day he would return to Wolf Trap, but today was not that day. </p><p>As he leaned back into the buttery seats of the Bentley, he looked up through the windshield at a clear blue sky and wondered if Bev was up there watching over him.  He hoped she was.  He suddenly wondered if he had made a huge mistake leaving the man responsible for her death alive.  Even though his newest wendigo recruits were all dead, Hannibal Lecter was still a very dangerous man.  </p><p>It was too late to second guess himself now.  He just hoped that fate would play in his favor for a change.  He turned the car toward Woodlawn and drove off, and he did not look back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One final chapter to see how it ends.  Join me next week for the conclusion of Wenpocalypse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter.  Will it end with a bang or a whimper?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Four months later …</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Will, wait up!” Jack called out across the compound, making his way toward Will, who had been taking his daily stroll.  His swollen stomach was making his movements slow and laborious. </p><p>“What’s up?” Will said tiredly, putting his hands on his lower back and arching backward to try and take some of the pressure off.  His back ached constantly these days. </p><p>“Is that baby of yours ever going to come out of there?” Jack asked, glancing down at Will’s stomach.  His flannel shirt was stretched so tightly across his stomach that the buttons looked in danger of popping off, and Jack stood slightly to the side so he wasn’t directly in the line of fire if that did happen.  “You were due five days ago, weren’t you?” </p><p>“Yep.  This baby is a stubborn one.  Doesn’t seem to want to come out,” Will said, looking wan and exhausted.  “I don’t know what he’s waiting for.” </p><p>“He?  I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you call it anything other than ‘it’ or ‘the baby’.  Is that psychic sense of yours telling you it’s a boy now?” Jack asked jokingly. </p><p>Will frowned.  He had called the baby ‘he’, hadn’t he.  It was Dr. Lecter who had seemed so certain that the baby was a boy.  “Just a slip of the tongue,” he replied, shrugging.  “I’m so tired right now I can’t think straight.  When I try to sleep I can’t get comfortable and my back aches like crazy.”  Not to mention the nightmares he had been having lately.  They were disturbing nightmares, full of dark, twisted images that had him waking in terror and gasping for air like he couldn’t breathe.  And Dr. Lecter was a frequent visitor in those dreams.  But Jack didn’t need to know that.  He had his hands full right now. </p><p> “Well, I have some news that might make you feel better.  It looks like we did it,” Jack said, clapping the omega on the back a little too hard, his excitement palatable.  “The latest data I’ve just received indicates that the cure Dr. Wu was able to develop from Bev’s notes is a bona fide success.  The reports coming back from the Baltimore area where we tested the counter-virus continue to indicate that there is less and less wendigo activity there every day.  The crop dusting plane was perfect for distributing the antidote into the air at the center of the city and letting the wind disburse it.  All the wendigo in that area had to do was breathe it in and it went to work immediately consuming their wendigo cells, but at a much slower rate as this is a much less aggressive strain of Bev’s virus.  It consumes them slowly enough to give the body time to replace those dead wendigo cells with live human ones so that the person gradually turns back human. </p><p>“And that’s exactly what Bev wanted.  I know she would be extremely happy about this,” Will said, his smile a bit sad thinking about his friend.  </p><p>Jack nodded enthusiastically.  “And word has been spreading.  We have people from all over trying to contact us to get the formula, and Bella is coordinating that.  So as word of Bev’s cure spreads further and further out, it’s just a matter of time before the world becomes wendigo-free and things gradually go back to the way they were.” </p><p>“I think we’re all looking forward to that.  It’s been one long apocalypse,” Will said, thinking he might be able to go back home to Wolf Trap sooner than he thought.  That is, if this baby ever decided to make an appearance. </p><p>“Well, I don’t think things are going to be exactly the same for you,” Jack added, looking down pointedly at Will’s stomach.  “Once that baby is born, your life is going to be totally different.”  </p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Will said smiling, automatically putting his hands on his belly and making soothing circles.  “Molly tried to give me a lesson on how to properly change a diaper and let me practice on Walter, her baby, and I failed miserably.  Once this baby is born we’re going to try it again, and just thinking about it is making me break out in a cold sweat.”</p><p>“Well you’ll certainly be getting a lot of practice with that once this little one does decide to come into the world, which will hopefully be any time now.”    </p><p>“Frankly, I can’t wait, Will said, arching his back again.  “I’m looking forward to getting a good night’s sleep.” </p><p>Jack laughed.  “You have a lot to learn about babies if you think you’re going to get a good night’s sleep once this baby is born.  Speaking of Molly, she told me that once this is all over she’s planning on leaving here, that she wants to go back to her home town.  In fact, several people have told me the same thing.  Others have decided they want to stay here.” </p><p>“What about you, Jack?  You planning to stay or go?” </p><p>“I’m thinking about staying.  Bella and I have come to care about the people here, and it’s kind of nice to be looked up to.  I feel like I have purpose here keeping this place running.  What about you, Will?  I hope you’re planning on sticking around.  This would be a good place to raise that baby of yours, and you know I’ll make sure that you’re both taken care of and provided for.” </p><p>“As much as I appreciate that, Jack, I think after the baby is born and I’m sufficiently recovered that I’ll head on back to Wolf Trap.  I’ve missed my home,” he said wistfully.  “I’ve missed my woods and my lake full of fish and the smell of pine trees and the sound of birds serenading me in the morning.  It’s my hope I can pick up my life where it left off.  After all, people are always going to need repairs done to their cars—now more than ever until the car industry is back up and running and new cars are being manufactured again.  I just want things to be like they were before all this happened.  I can never forget what happened these past four years, but I can try to put it behind me and move on.  I’d love to find a dog or two wandering around that needs a good home that my child can grow up with,” he said, smiling at the prospect.  He had really missed having a dog. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Well, it looks like you have your heart set on it, but if you change your mind we’d—”  Jack frowned as he saw one of his guards hurrying toward him.  “What now?” he muttered.  If it wasn’t one thing it was another.  He had hoped all the drama was finally over. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Sir, Hannibal Lecter is at the front gate asking to be let in.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“What!” Jack bellowed, looking stunned, exchanging a look with an equally shocked Will. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“He says he’s here to see his mate and his child,” the guard added.  “Says he has a right to.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Is he alone or is he here with an army?” Jack asked tensely, preparing to issue commands. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“He appears to be alone, sir.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Jack let out a relieved breath. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Don’t let him in, Jack!” Will said, feeling suddenly desperate.  He was having one of his bad feelings.  “Just tell him to go away.  Tell him I’m not here!  Anything!  Just don’t let him in!” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Easy, Will.  You’re safe here.  Didn’t you tell me that he confided in you that before the wendigo virus even hit that he was a killer and a cannibal?  That means he’ll continue to kill people and eat them, whether he’s wendigo or not, even after the apocalypse is over.  Can we really let someone like that continue to run free?  We’ll let him in and lock him up and put a guard on him until he can be transferred somewhere more secure.  A man like that cannot be allowed to run around free.  He’s a danger to everyone.  Look how much trouble he caused.  He was leading the wendigo against his own people, for Christ’s sake!” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Jack, I’m telling you that I’ve got a bad feeling about this.  If he’s walking in here, he has a plan.  He’s probably after the baby.  He wants to see if I’ve had the baby and he wants to take him from me.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Jack looked thoughtful.  “You’re sure he’s alone?” he asked the guard. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“As far as we can tell.  And he appears to be unarmed.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Let him in, but I want him searched for weapons and I want four guns trained on him at all times.  Also, alert the people on the wall and in the towers to keep an extra sharp eye out just in case.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Yes, sir.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Jack, please—” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Will, I know you’re afraid of him, but we’ll have him constantly covered until we can lock him up.  You’ll be perfectly safe, trust me.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will gave Jack one last pleading look but could tell he was not going to relent.  He started to walk away as he didn’t want to even see Dr. Lecter, but then decided he needed to stay.  If something was going to happen, like his gut was telling him, he couldn’t hide his head in the sand.  Whatever was about to happen, he needed to face it head on.  He looked at the gun in the holster strapped to Jack’s thigh and was reassured by it.  If Hannibal Lecter did try anything, he hoped Jack wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him.  No matter what, Dr. Lecter was not getting his hands on this baby. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">When the gate opened and Will spotted Dr. Lecter for the first time in four months, he felt his knees grow weak, and the feeling of impending doom deepened to such an extent that he had to fight to control his breathing just to keep from hyperventilating. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">As the guards were frisking him, Will saw the alpha’s eyes searching until they found him, and then those eyes locked on him.  Will instinctively put his hands protectively over his stomach, and Dr. Lecter’s eyes flicked down, tracking the motion, and a smile curved his lips at the sight of his swollen stomach.  Will shivered and then winced as the baby gave a painful kick. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">After he was searched, Hannibal walked toward them, his body totally relaxed as if there weren’t four men pointing guns at him.  Will noticed that he was only wearing a white cotton dress shirt and slacks, not his usual suit, and frowned in confusion.  The whole time he was with Dr. Lecter, the man had never failed to dress in a full suit during the day despite being in an apocalypse, even during the hot summer months.  So why was he here now in front of Jack and everyone else dressed so casually?  Walking boldly in here like this, wouldn’t his pride have had him dressing to the nines?  Something was not right about this and Will felt off-kilter because he couldn’t figure out what it was.  The anxiety that was gripping him was so tight that he felt his stomach cramping painfully, and he rubbed it soothingly, trying to force himself to relax for the baby’s sake. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Jack must have smelled his anxiety because he reached over and put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Easy Will.  It’s all going to be fine, I promise.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">It was only a small change, easily missed, but Will noticed a slight tightening of Dr. Lecter’s facial muscles when Jack touched him.  That possessiveness was still there.  Will wanted nothing more than to turn and flee, to escape whatever it was that he felt was about to happen, but he suspected there was nowhere he could run to that Dr. Lecter would not find him.  Instead, he decided to put his faith in Jack and hope that he would keep his promise to protect him.  So he straightened his spine as best he could and struggled to keep eye contact with Dr. Lecter, letting the alpha know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was not pleased to see him. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“That’s far enough,” Jack said when they were about ten feet away. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Hello Will,” Hannibal said in that infuriatingly calm voice, completely ignoring Jack. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Why are you here, Dr. Lecter?” Will said, in no mood to beat around the bush. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“As I have already said, I am here to see my mate and my child.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“I am most certainly not your mate, and this is not your child.  I thought I made that clear when I left you tied to a table in New York.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“But so much has changed since then.  The wendigo are disappearing, thanks to this antivirus that your people have developed, and the apocalypse will sadly be coming to an end soon.  The new army of wendigo I had gathered after your departure are now human again, so I must reluctantly admit defeat.  I commend you all on your victory,” he said, inclining his head slightly, but there was a stiffness in his posture and a brief flash of anger in his eyes that told Will he was more upset about that fact than he was letting on.   </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will realized that if Dr. Lecter’s army had turned human, they must have been in Baltimore when it was sprayed with the anti-virus.  That meant that they had probably been on their way to Woodlawn to attack it.  It sounds like Dr. Wu perfected the anti-virus just in the nick of time.  If Dr. Lecter and his army had arrived here before that happened, he shuddered to think what would have happened.  Dr. Lecter might have taken Woodlawn down and eliminated any chance for a cure.  It was a frightening thought.  If Dr. Lecter was in Baltimore when it was sprayed, that also meant he would have turned back to human as well. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“As the wendigo will not be taking over the world as I had hoped, I must return home, but I would like for you to come with me, Will.  I wish for us to raise our child together.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will gave Hannibal an incredulous look, wondering if the man was crazy.  He had said it so casually, as if he actually thought that Will would want to go with him.  Will shook his head in disbelief.  “The apocalypse is coming to an end, but that doesn’t really change things as far as you’re concerned, does it?  The wendigo will lose their taste for killing and eating human flesh, but you won’t, will you?” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Hannibal smiled, and it was a cold smile, but there was affection there as well, and Will had to once again resist the little voice in his head that was urging with him to run.  Only the four guns pointed at Dr. Lecter was keeping him in place. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“You’re right, Will.  Those things will not change for me because killing, raping, torturing, cannibalizing—they’re all in my nature,” he said, shrugging casually, and Will felt his fear spike even further.  Why would he just admit to something like that so casually in front of Jack?  Will looked over at Jack then and saw that his mouth had thinned into an angry line.  He also noticed that a crowd of onlookers was starting to gather, probably curious to see what was happening.  </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Okay, I think we’ve heard enough,” Jack interceded angrily, but Will could tell that Jack was as unsettled by Hannibal’s confession as he was.  “By your own admission you’re guilty of killing, raping, torturing, and cannibalizing, but as of today that all stops because as of right now you will be locked away, and if I have my way you’ll never see the light of day again.  Let’s take him away,” Jack said, starting to turn and head for a building with a cement basement that they had turned into somewhat of a version of a jail cell. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“One moment, Jack,” Hannibal said calmly, not budging.  “You mistake me.  I have no intension of allowing you to cage me like a beast,” he said as his lip curled in amusement as if he found the entire situation humorous.  “I have no plans to remain here.  I have simply come here to collect what is mine and then I shall be on my way.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Well, I believe Will has made his feelings clear in that regard.  He wants nothing to do with you.  And who can blame him,” Jack said with disgust.  “Now you can either come along of your own free will or we will make you,” he said with steely determination. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Hannibal chuckled then, seeming truly amused, and Will began to tremble.  He couldn’t help it.  It felt as if he was caught in something inescapable that was out of his control, something he was destined for, like everything in his life had been leading up to this point.   </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“What’s so funny?” Jack asked with annoyance. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“You.  I find it funny that you think you can stop me from leaving,” Hannibal said. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Well, human or wendigo, I’m pretty sure a bullet from an AR-15 semiautomatic rifle can stop you,” Jack said confidently. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Hannibal’s lip curled again, but this time it looked sinister as he looked at Jack, and Will knew that there was something else going on here that they weren’t seeing that was going to blindside them.  Why couldn’t he figure out what it was? </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“If he refuses to move I want you to shoot him,” Jack said to the guards while he continued to hold Hannibal’s sinister stare. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will held his breath, watching the two alphas try and stare each other down.  He was frozen to the spot, the hair on his entire body suddenly standing on end as if he were in the midst of a lightning storm.  Something was about to happen, he could feel it in every fiber of his being.  Sweat trickled down his back as a feeling of dread consumed him. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Move!” one of the guards said, but Hannibal didn’t budge.  “Move it!” the guard repeated more aggressively, shoving Hannibal hard in the back with his rifle to try and get him moving. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Hannibal grunted at the assault but didn’t move.  “That was unspeakably rude and I promise you will regret it,” he said in a menacing tone.  </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">The guard who shoved Hannibal was looking nervous now and looked to Jack for instruction. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Fine, have it your way,” Jack said coldly.  “Shoot him,” he instructed the guard. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Hannibal had his head down now, but his eyes were up, fixed on Jack, and instead of looking worried at Jack’s command, he smiled an unsettling smile that somehow made him look demonic.  Will took an automatic step back and Hannibal’s eyes snapped to him, looking predatory, almost reptilian, tracking his every movement as if he was afraid he might lose sight of him.  Will could swear those strange maroon eyes were almost glowing red.  They looked like pools of molten lava, but it was probably a reflection of the sun on those strange maroon irises of his. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">The guard raised his rifle to carry out Jack’s order but hesitated.  Something was happening.  Hannibal was beginning to change physically.  His nails were lengthening, his chest was broadening, antlers were sprouting from the top of his head and his skin was darkening.  It was so unexpected that Jack and everyone else automatically started backing away from him. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“He’s still a goddamn wendigo,” Jack said, drawing his pistol.  “But no matter, a bullet will fix that.”  </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will realized immediately that something was wrong.  Wendigo skin was an inky black but Hannibal’s skin was turning a deep crimson red.  Also, the shape of the antlers rising from his head were all wrong.  In fact, they weren’t shaped like antlers at all but like large horns. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will put a hand to his mouth to hold back a scream as the pieces finally came together, even as his mind fought to reject it as impossible.  Hannibal’s features, which were so chiseled and angular to begin with, became even more so, all angles and hollows and shadows coupled with cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut, framing eyes that were burning into him like live coals.  Even as Will continued to shake his head in denial, the final damning piece fell into place when large, black wings burst forth from his back, shredding his shirt into tatters which fell from his body, baring a chest that was all muscle and sinew, and Will’s brain automatically supplied on a subconscious level that that explained why Dr. Lecter had foregone his waistcoat and jacket, so that those wings could burst forth unhindered.   </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will took another step back while his mind was still trying to process what he was seeing, trying desperately to find another explanation.  His eyes were mesmerized by those wings.  It’s funny, because he always thought the devil would have large, soft feathery wings that were as black and shiny as a raven’s, but that was not what he was seeing.  These wings were something spawned from his worst nightmare.  Spread out behind Dr. Lecter, they looked like giant bat wings.  It was as if films of leather had been stretched tautly over a skeletal structure, and they were such a deep opaque black that they seemed to absorb the light around them.  The wing edges were razor-sharp with a series of ever-growing hooks; the smallest of which resembled barbed fishhooks, the largest hooks at the wing tips looked like scythes, razor sharp and glinting brightly in the sun.  Those wings looked as deadly as the creature wearing them. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Behold, my true form,” Hannibal said, in a voice that oozed power and seduction, arms held out to his sides, wings spread gloriously wide.  “I never said I was human,” he said, looking at Will.  “You just assumed.  That which you saw before was merely the person suit I wore so I could walk among you.  I came up to earth many years ago to observe and bide my time until I was ready to unleash my plague and destroy mankind.  I thought I had succeeded, and I believe I would have, if it weren’t for two omegas.  Two omegas,” he repeated, shaking his head like he still couldn’t believe it.  “One is dead and the other is currently carrying my son, soon to be prince of the underworld.  It had been my hope to turn my son wendigo and have him rule this world after the human race was defeated, but it seems that is not to be.  Since I have failed at my attempt to conquer mankind, I must return home now.  But I will not be going alone,” he said, looking pointedly at Will, sending shivers up his spine.  “Oh, no,” he said softly, eyes burning into Will’s like a flame, “I will need a pleasant form of diversion to take my mind off this setback, and I will most definitely have my son by my side.”  He moved toward Will then on feet that were now cloven, but Jack stepped in front of Will and pointed his gun at Hannibal’s heart and pulled the trigger yelling “FIRE!  FIRE!” The four guards seemed to snap out of their stupor and opened fire as well. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">As soon as Jack raised his gun, Hannibal had quickly wrapped those enormous wings around himself, and Will was shocked to see the bullets hitting that leathery skin and falling harmlessly to the ground. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">When the shooting stopped and Jack’s gun was clicking on an empty chamber, Hannibal flung open his wings and advanced quickly.  Jack stood his ground, tossing the empty gun aside.  It looked as if he was preparing to fight Hannibal physically in order to protect Will, but Hannibal merely flicked one of those massive wings as he closed the gap, and the large scythe at the tip of the right wing sliced through Jack’s neck like butter, sending the man to his knees with his hands clutching his throat, trying to stop the bleeding as his eyes bulged in shock. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will tried to flee then, but he felt a gust of air and then Hannibal was on him with one flap of those massive wings. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Hannibal picked him up easily, even as Will struggled desperately.  “It’s time to go home now, Will,” he said, almost tenderly. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">The four guards were still there, but backing away now, looking between Hannibal and Jack’s unmoving body, clearly not knowing what to do with their leader dead and their weapons useless.  Hannibal turned toward them.  “I promised that you would regret your rudeness, and I always keep my promises.” </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Hannibal smiled then and the earth began to tremble.  People began screaming and running as a large chasm the width of a house ripped open the earth, causing a split through the entire length of the community.  Will watched in horror as all four guards and many of the bystanders who were trying to flee fell screaming into the hole.  The chasm was belching out foul-smelling gases that smelled sulfurous and had Will choking, and he realized with further clarity that that earth and burnt gunpowder smell he associated with Dr. Lecter hidden beneath the expensive cologne he always wore was actually a faint version of what he was smelling now:  brimstone. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">The ground was still trembling and Will saw people all around the community running and screaming in confusion and terror, many of them having just come out of their houses and not knowing what was happening, some not seeing the chasm until it was too late.  Will was in full panic now as he knew Dr. Lecter intended to drag him down to hell with him.  The screams, the yells, the smell of blood and brimstone had Will’s brain and muscles trying to seize up, but he had to get away from Dr. Lecter now or he knew he would be lost forever.  He felt his panic build as Hannibal stepped right up to the lip of the chasm; then Hannibal leaned forward and there was a brief moment of weightlessness before they were plummeting down.  Will automatically wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck tightly and began screaming as hot air rushed by him, licking at his skin.  They fell for several seconds before Hannibal flung open his wings and their decent slowed, but Will noticed with dismay that it was growing darker.  He looked up and saw that the chasm was closing now, shutting out any form of light or hope. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">They landed in front of a large, ornate set of iron gates, and as Will panted from fear and heat he saw a message inscribed above the gates that said, "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.”  As the gates swung open at Hannibal’s approach, Will held Hannibal more tightly as he looked upon a scene that he could not have imagined in his worst nightmare.  He closed his eyes as Hannibal stepped through those gates, and felt his mind slipping, trying to protect him from the pain and suffering that he was being bombard with from all around. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Stay with me, Will,” Hannibal said gently, setting Will on his feet. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">A sudden pain ripping through Will’s stomach had his eyes snapping open and forced him back to the here and now.  <em>No, please, not now!</em> he thought, gripping his stomach.  Hannibal’s clawed hands appeared on his shoulders and Will shivered as he could sense all eyes focused on them. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“BEHOLD YOUR NEW MISTRESS, QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD!” Hannibal bellowed out, and then all around them the noise level increased to unspeakable levels.  There was a cacophony of cheering, screeching, moaning, squawking, weeping, chanting, snuffling, wailing, flapping.  It assaulted his ears like nails on a blackboard, and he cringed back against Hannibal fearfully. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“Welcome home, my queen,” Hannibal said beside his ear, smiling as he looked out over his domain. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will doubled over as another contraction ripped through his stomach, and his legs were suddenly drenched in fluid. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">“It would appear my son is eager to make his appearance now that he’s home,” Hannibal said, looking pleased.  He picked Will up again and walked him straight into the bowels of hell. </p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">Will panted and gripped his stomach as he heard the gates close behind them with a loud clang, a sound that held the finality of a coffin lid closing, and any hope he might have had left evaporated into the hot, sulfurous air.  He truly was in hell. </p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <strong> <span class="u">EPILOGUE</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer had once been one of the Lord’s most favored angels, the model of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty.  However, Lucifer wasn’t satisfied with the power and gifts God gave him.  Instead, Lucifer wanted more.  Lucifer became so consumed with pride over his God-given splendor that he became corrupt and violent, no longer willing to serve under God.  When the Lord cast him and his followers out, Lucifer (“star of the morning”) became Satan (“accuser”) when he fell to the earth.  Lucifer’s parting words had been that he would rather rule in hell than serve in heaven, and what was lost in heaven would be gained on earth.  And so the Lord had watched and waited, knowing that Satan would be true to his word, that he would not be content merely to rule his underworld kingdom and would one day return to the surface. </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal"><em>When that day came and Satan released his plague, the Lord wept as He witnessed the pain and devastation it caused his children.  The Lord had taken a vow of noninterference in regards to his children.  He had taught them early on the difference between right and wrong, of good and evil, and to live by his words.  Yet it was hard to sit back and do nothing when the devil had perverted so many of His children, turning them into cannibals and killers, causing such worldwide grief and suffering.  He decided that, despite everything, He needed to keep his vow and allow His children to prove that they could stand up to this evil and defeat it on their own.  But as he watched three billion lives lost, He decided He would allow himself one small, infinitesimal concession in the hope that it might cause a ripple effect that would shift the balance of power in his children’s favor.  The Lord thought things over and then located one particular omega, an </em> <em>intriguing but unassuming omega by the name of Will Graham.  He knew that this omega was a good man who was brave and clever and resourceful, someone who would peak the devil’s interest, but that the devil would never perceive him as a threat due to his status.  So the one small concession the Lord allowed himself was to blow a breeze across Mr. Graham’s chimney and direct it into the path of the devil’s wendigo to bring the omega into the devil’s orbit and see what happened. </em></p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>The Lord had watched as Will Graham fought for his life and survived the six wendigo who had attacked him.  He watched as Will Graham sat on the floor in the aftermath with a gun pointed at himself ready to take his life and had looked up at Him and said, “Is this what you wanted?  Is this your grand design?  If this is your design, I don’t want any part of it.”  He wept at the pain he had caused the brave omega, but it was necessary.  He then watched as Mr. Graham made his escape shortly before the devil arrived, and He smiled knowingly when He watched as the devil became aware of Mr. Graham's existence and had most definitely been intrigued. </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>The Lord watched as Mr. Graham made his way to The Hop and made friends with Beverly Katz, another event He had hoped for, and how the two of them had become friends and escaped The Hop before the devil had sprung his trap, thereby frustrating the devil further.  </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>The Lord watched the entire chain of events that had happened since his one small interference.  Oh, it had taken a couple of years to reach this point, but that was a mere drop in the bucket to Him.  The Lord knew that caution was needed, that the devil needed to be drawn in, taunted with Mr. Graham’s presence and scent, but kept out of reach until the devil had become so obsessed with Mr. Graham that no other would do.  And it had worked perfectly.  The good in Will Graham instinctively resisted the devil at every turn, which had only inflamed the devil’s desire to possess him further.    </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>The devil was clever, but he never suspected that Mr. Graham’s selfless love for his friend would cause him to switch the virus and take it himself in order to spare his friend any possible ill effects.  The devil never understood that type of selflessness so could never have anticipated it.  That had been the beginning of his downfall.  After all, the devil is in the details, He thought, smiling at the irony. </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>The devil’s greatest weakness had always been the sin of pride, thinking he was so much more clever than everyone else.  But in the end, all it had taken to bring about his downfall was one rather exceptional omega.  And the devil never saw it coming.  </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>The Lord rejoiced now as he watched the devil retreat and the earth reseal itself.  Satan had once again been defeated and driven back to hell.  His children had faced this great evil and come out victorious.  But the cost had been so high.    </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>Unfortunately, there had been no way to save Will Graham in the end as the devil would have his due, but sometimes hard choices had to be made and a lamb had to be sacrificed in order to save the rest of the flock.  </em>
</p><p class="yiv2468378850MsoNormal">
  <em>This had been His design all along. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>- THE END -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>- OR IS IT? -</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so my story ends with yet another twist that I hope you did not see coming!  Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.  I want to thank you all for your support and for tagging along with me over the last few weeks.  Your comments, kudos and bookmarks were much appreciated.  A special thank you to my regular commenters.  You guys were like my own personal pep squad, keeping me fired up and motivated.  You have no idea how much I appreciate you.  For those of you who haven’t commented yet, it’s not too late.  I’d love to hear from you!  If you enjoyed the story but haven't hit that kudo button yet, now would be the time.  This is EvilAdmin signing out until next time!  -EA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>